


The Life They Knew

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Fifteen-Hundred Years of Magic [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Established Relationship, F/M, Familial Conflict, Feels, Frigga is a supportive mother, Heavy Feels, Hurt/Comfort, It's gonna be bumpy, Loki doesn't think things through, Misunderstandings, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oh boy buckle up kids, Pain, Parental Issues, Poor Planning, Pregnancy, Secrets, There be smut here too, Think again!, Thor era, Unplanned Pregnancy, You thought they were morons before?, poor assumptions, rash decisions, we're going for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard
Summary: Sequel to What Thor Could Never Have.Should be read first for total understanding, but may not be needed.Loki felt as though his life had finally taken a turn for the positive. His relationship with Eisa was strong, his mother supported them, and the girl had agreed to marry him. Then a miscalculation on his part starts to crumble everything. What was supposed to be a simple distraction on his brother's coronation day turns into an unwanted journey of self-discovery, one that leads down to eventual madness.Meanwhile, Eisa is dealing with her own conflicts. The events of Thor's coronation left her traumatized by unwanted memories, and unforeseen consequences from a past mistake result in something that tears her reality apart.After that day, neither would ever be the same again and life as they knew it would cease to exist.***He had new goals to plan, and they required very specific circumstances. One thing was certain. He needed to keep an eye on Thor. His brother could not return in the midst of this, he could not take Loki’s place on the throne.Loki was going to fix this, fix it all, no matter what it might cost.





	1. Plans Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here we are. :)
> 
> If you are new, as stated in the summary this is a sequel. The first part can be found on my page or by clicking or tapping the nifty arrow on the series up above.
> 
> If you just came from there welcome back! I'm happy to see all of you again. This story is going to follow events from just a bit prior to the start of Thor through the end of the movie. I'm going to put a disclosure here on how I visualize the MCU timeline. For me, it runs in real time, so Thor is 2011, Avengers 2012, Dark World 2013, etc. I know there's a lot of debate surrounding this but for my purposes, that's how it's written. (Edit: 4/25/2019 Endgame proved my timeline correct!)
> 
> Also, I know Thor takes place over a long weekend. No. I'm making it like 2 months okay? XD Like, I'm not one of those people who can believe a relationship developed that fast. Plus then we can have more content...and conflict...yay!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for coming back, or reading this far depending on when it is you get here. I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Eisa and Loki's lives!
> 
> The theme song for this fic is Falling Apart by Michael Schulte.
> 
> Series playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/2223m57hgzh5t5s46t3u2mawq/playlist/1AH6ZbyrKx93121DtCYq3w?si=d1DvBFnKS2uRIYGm5mkjYA

 

_It is hard to let it all go_  
_Let the past just disappear_  
_Try to run time from an old life_  
_But it always drags me down_

_We don't talk_  
_We're not enough_  
_And the storms slowly arise_  
_When the light turns_  
_And the cold terms arise_

_We were out and out, through the storms, through the night_  
_We were running in the dark, we were following our hearts_  
_And we would fall down and we would slowly fall apart_  
_We would slowly fall into the dark_

_Falling Apart ~ Michael Schulte_

***

Frigga shifted in her sleep, dreams plaguing her with flashes of images and emotions. Pain, darkness, fear, anger, betrayal, all accompanied by flashes of space and a Midgardian town, and of the frost giants that had not threatened the realm for years. Eventually, the woman sat up, finally pulled from the vision. She worried over what she had seen, knowing that it was a premonition, but not seeing enough to know what it was about.

***

Eisa was sat at the desk in what was usually her father’s office at the palace, but for the next few weeks was hers. Ver had gone to settle some business in the other realms at the king’s request, and so as his successor, Eisa was left to run things in his stead.

A knock on the door broke her concentration on the document she was reading and she glanced up just a bit annoyed. “Come in.”

“Sister, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have more paperwork for you.” Tyr said coming in with a stack of papers.

Eisa put her forehead to the desk. “I am going to be here for hours.” She groaned, her voice muffled against the wood.

“Sorry, Eisa.” Tyr tried not to laugh as he placed the papers beside her. “It is what you are destined to do.”

“Sometimes I wish father would have named you in my place.” She muttered, reaching for one of the papers.

“Well, that makes one of us.” He teased. His eyes moved to Eisa’s hand when something caught the light.

Eisa was caught off guard when Tyr suddenly grabbed her wrist, holding her left hand still. “Brother…?”

“Are you engaged?” He asked incredulously, staring at the golden emerald ring on her hand.

Eisa snatched her had back, face burning. “Hush, Tyr.” She told him. “I have yet to tell anyone.”

“How? And when did this happen?” Tyr was confused yet over the moon at the same time. His sister’s happiness was always something he wished to see her have.

“A few days ago, right before father left on his trip.” Eisa sighed, fidgeting with the metal on her finger. “It is not a hard thing to hide. I have been masking my hand while at home.”

That made sense to Tyr. Over time his sister’s magic had begun to make more sense to him, but it was still an odd thing to think about. “Why hide it though. Should you not be excited?”

“Tyr, I am ecstatic.” Eisa told him, the glow in her expression telling him she was honest. “However, no one is supposed to know yet. Loki has not technically gotten Odin’s approval.”

“No? Surely that would not be a hard thing to do. The entire realm knows you are close, and you have spoken with the queen on several occasions.” Tyr seemed confused. “What could the problem be?”

“I have spoken to the queen far more than that.” Eisa noted. “We do not know why he has yet to give his approval.” She sighed. “It is always some sort of excuse or something is keeping his attention. He will not give us a straight answer. Nothing has implied no, but nothing has indicated yes either.” She shook her head. “I know it is likely nothing, but it is hard not to worry.”

“You two are meant to be together, Eisa. Surely even Odin himself must see that.” Tyr said confidently. “Soon you will be wearing white and walking down an aisle, I just know it.”

Eisa smiled at her brother, quite pleased. “Thank you, Tyr. I am glad to have your support.”

“Of course.” He smiled. “I should take my leave though, lest you never finish here and go without seeing Loki for the day. Not that mother would likely notice should you not come home.”

“Father did.” Eisa muttered.

“What?” Tyr asked, not quite catching her words.

“Nothing brother.” She grinned at him. “I am simply fretting over these papers. Go on now.” She shooed him.

“Hey, I am far from a child.” Tyr protested.

“You will always be my baby brother.” She teased. “Now go, and do not tell anyone about my ring.”

“My lips are sealed, sister.” He promised. “I shall see you later.”

“Until then, Tyr.” Eisa called after.

***

“I see you are still being held hostage by the quill.” A voice broke her concentration this time and Eisa growled under her breath as she looked up. It was only then that she realized the sun was starting to set through the window. She had been working all day.

Loki stood by the door looking at her with a raised brow. It was rather clear that he had not used said door. “Glad to see you too, love.” Eisa sighed finally.

“You have been at this all day, Eisa. Give yourself some rest.” Loki walked over to stand behind her, setting his hands upon her shoulders. “I will not have my future bride work herself to death.”

Eisa smiled to herself as he said that before her face turned serious again. “I need to make sure everything is kept up while my father is away. It is the only way for him to know I can handle this.”

“You do not need to work so hard though. Your father will be proud that you took the responsibility.” Loki looked down at her worried.

“I want him to know I am ready, Loki.” Eisa insisted. “I know he is proud of me as I am, but I also know that I can do more.”

“Eisa, you will prove nothing if you cannot even walk straight when he comes back.” As though to prove his point Loki dug his thumbs into her shoulders, working out knots she had not even known were there. Eisa groaned, letting her head fall forward as the tension left her back. “Do you see what you are doing to yourself?”

“Point taken.” Eisa grumbled. “I will stop for tonight, but only if you promise to keep working these knots out.”

Loki laughed lightly behind her. “Deal.” He leaned to kiss her temple. “Are you up to teleporting or do you wish to walk?”

“Teleporting should be fine.” Eisa said closing her eyes. A moment later she was fighting off the usual nausea, but was now sitting on the couch in Loki’s chambers.

“Lie on your stomach.” Loki commanded once she recovered and Eisa immediately obeyed. She sighed happily when his fingers pressed back into the skin of her neck and shoulders, the tension in them slowly becoming relieved. He untied the laces of her dress and Eisa slipped her arms out so he could work on her back as well.

“I did not even know how much pain I was in.” She groaned into the couch cushion. “All I have done is sit, how can I be so tense?”

“You have not been moving, that is how. Sitting still can be just as harmful as strain, Eisa. Were it not for the fact that I think it may do more harm than good at this point I would make you spar to loosen up.” He began to work around her lower spine, fingers working in a way that made Eisa moan.

“That is not the only way for you to loosen me up.” She murmured to herself.

Loki smacked her ass and the girl yelped in surprise. “Behave, Eisa.” He tried to be stern but the humor in his voice could not be missed.

“Says the God of Mischief.” She replied over her shoulder. The two held eye contact for a while before Loki started to laugh.

“You spend far too much time with me, my dear.” He moved to kneel in front of her.

Eisa smirked. “We still have a few millennia left, I am sure you will find a way to make me even worse.” She rolled on her side to kiss him, ignoring the fact that she was half undressed.

Loki did not mind, his hand sliding up over her scar from her hip to her breast. Eisa shivered, never quite understanding how his touch could cause such a reaction in the mangled skin’s nerves. It was like it reacted only to his touch.

The man deepened the kiss, shifting her further so that he could crawl up over her. “Infuriating woman.” He whispered straddling her hips.

“Irresistible you mean.” She teased running a hand down his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her again while pulling the rest of her dress off, hands moving over the rest of her body before her own hands began to work at his clothes. Loki’s mouth worked a heated path down her body and Eisa lost herself in bliss as she was reminded of another reason to call him silver tongue. After her first release, Loki positioned himself and took her, the girl crying out beneath him.

***

Loki held her later when they had moved to his bed. “Do you feel better?” He asked stroking her back. Eisa just hummed in affirmation making Loki chuckle and pull her closer. She adjusted herself to nuzzle his shoulder, one of her arms slung over his waist. A few moments of silence passed before Loki spoke again. “My father wants us to wait longer for the wedding.” His voice was low and clearly bothered.

Eisa paused before pulling back just enough to look up at him. “Why?” Her eyes now held worry in them.

Loki shook his head. “He will not tell me. All he says is that there are things to consider that I am not yet aware of.” He sighed. “Mother says I should trust his judgment, which in itself is unsettling. She loves you.” Loki pushed her hair over her shoulder.

Eisa felt her face fall as his words sunk in. “Your mother agreed?” She repeated, visibly upset. The queen had become like a mother to her, always being there to speak and treating her as though she were family. Eisa knew a lot of it stemmed from the fact that she made Loki happy, but still she hoped it was more than that. Now, however, she wondered if any of that mattered to begin with.

“She did not seem pleased, Eisa. Sometimes even she must listen to my father’s decisions.” Loki said softly. “Even when she disagrees completely.”

“I love you as you are, Loki, but sometimes I think it would be easier if you were not a prince.” Eisa admitted, feeling a bit guilty for the thought.

To her surprise, Loki agreed. “I know.” He kissed her forehead. “Unfortunately we cannot change how our fates aligned.” He sighed. “Things will work out.”

Eisa nodded, though her expression was somber. “They have to.” She whispered. “I do not know what I will do if they do not.”

Loki pulled her back into him so she was laying down. “Do not fret over it any longer, Eisa.” He told her. “Sleep now. I will not lose you.”

It took a while, but eventually, sleep did claim her. Her dreams were wrought with turmoil and fear over what the future might hold. About the potential of losing Loki.

***

“I will likely not see you tonight, Eisa. I have some matters to attend to.” Loki told her as they prepared for their day the next morning. Eisa turned to face him, her tea clutched between both hands. Loki took note of the tense posture and sighed. “Relax, Eisa.” He whispered walking over to her. He put his hands over hers and kissed her softly.

“I am sorry.” She said when he pulled back.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Loki assured. “It is hard for both of us. I will make sure this works out, for both of us.”

“How?” Eisa questioned, eyes watering.

“I have a plan.” He stroked her cheekbone. “Trust me.”

Eisa stared at him a moment before nodding. “I do.”

“Good.” Loki stepped back. “Make sure you finish that.” He motioned to the tea. “Now would be a rather poor time for such consequences.”

“I will.” Eisa gave a wary smile. “Have a good day, Loki.”

“You as well, my love.” He left her after that and Eisa sat in one of his chairs with a heavy sigh.

She finished her tea and slowly finished getting ready before she finally left his room. When she left she decided to take the long way back to the office through the outdoor corridors. The fresh air felt good against her face and she hoped it would help calm her nerves.

“Eisa.” The woman looked over at her name, tensing a bit when she saw who it was.

“Good morning, mother.” Eisa said putting on a smile.

“Your brother told me you were working very late last night.” She told her, looking her up and down. “You seem to be doing alright.”

“Other than being a bit tired I am holding up.” Eisa fiddled with her hands a bit, double checking the concealment on her ring. “It is a lot of work, but I can handle it.”

“I am glad to hear it. You have the entirety of our family name on your shoulders right now.” Fasta narrowed her eyes just a bit. “Do not mess it up.”

“Of course, mother.” Eisa glanced at the ground. “It is my responsibility to keep things running in father’s stead.” Her gaze turned determined. “I will not let you down.”

“Hmph,” The briefest smirk crossed Fasta’s face. “See to it that you do not.” She turned from her daughter. “See if you can actually make it home tonight, Eisa. If you continue to sleep at your desk people will talk. I would hate to see you cause another rumor.” With that, she continued to walk away.

As Eisa watched her walk away her chest tightened painfully. Fasta was still so strict with her, but more than that, she was trying to handle too much at once. Her father was gone on his trip, leaving her in charge. She had to navigate in ways that prevented other noble from talking in order to appease her mother. Odin had refused Loki’s request to marry her, which in itself made her wish to vomit.

Eisa needed to speak to someone, anyone she could trust. Her lip quivered as she thought and she raised a palm to hide it from any passersby. Perhaps this was not her best decision all things considered, but Eisa decided what to do.

Eisa wandered the palace halls until she found her way to one of the inner courtyards. This one was very close to the royal wing, and Eisa knew Frigga often frequented it. Her hope was that the woman was there now.

Thankfully she was, sat in a seated corner, a shelter with marble carving around it. Eisa always found it beautiful. “My queen.” Eisa said softly, a nervous expression on her face.

“Eisa,” Frigga looked up from the book she had been reading and closed it. “Come sit child.” She motioned to the bench across from her. “You seem troubled.”

Eisa bit her lip, unsure of where to begin. “I have been struggling with my father being out of realm.” She started, hoping to branch into everything else. “There is far more to do than I had ever imagined.”

“Things that happen in the background often become overwhelming once they are revealed.” Frigga said with a small smile. “However, you are a bright woman, Eisa. You seem to be adjusting well all things considered.” The queen studied her face. “Something else is bothering you, dear. Though I have the feeling I know what it is.”

Eisa stared at her hands in silence a moment, fidgeting awkwardly. “Loki told me the king will not approve us to be married.” Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke, the hurtful feeling from before rising back up.

The queen looked at her sadly and then sat forward, taking one of her hands. “Eisa, you know I would be honored to have you as a daughter.” The queen told her, eyes piercing into her own in a way that made Eisa know there was no possible way the woman was lying. “However, my husband has his reasons for doing things as he does.”

“I know I should not question his decisions.” Eisa choaked. “I just cannot figure out why.”

“Eisa, dear. You said you did not realize the amount of work your father faced until you had to do it yourself, correct?” The queen watched her and Eisa nodded. “It is the same for my husband. He knows how close you are to Loki, and he approves greatly of you, but there is more to consider than that.” Frigga patted her hand before pulling back. “Give it time.”

Eisa swallowed and nodded once more, wiping some tears from her eyes. “Thank you, my queen. I think I am just stressed of late. There is so much going on, it is hard for me to keep up.”

“I am always here for you, Eisa. If you need to speak simply find me.” The older woman smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “Thank you, my queen.” She glanced up to the sun. “I should return to my work. I have taken enough time to myself.”

“Of course.” The queen nodded. “Try to enjoy the day, Eisa. Do not work yourself to death.”

“I will try.” Eisa bowed briefly before she took her leave. While the conversation helped her to understand some, she still felt some turmoil over the situation.

The journey back to the office passed in a blur, and Eisa did not even truly remember the walk there. She sat down and began to write and read, her mind trying to ignore the world around her. Soon she was engrossed and time passed without notice.

***

Loki wandered up the side of the black mountain. It had been centuries since he was last there, and a millennium since he and Eisa had found the secret passage that lied in it. He knew that what he was doing would be unable to be undone, but he convinced himself it was for the best, for the good of the realm.

The rocks had been worn down some over the years, the same path he and Eisa traveled no longer existing. It was not hard for him to remember the location of the Bifrost-like magic. He always knew that their study of the dark arts would prove useful one day, for purposes other than quick travel.

Soon he found himself standing before the crevice in the rock, the small flashes of rainbow the only form of light around. Loki took a deep breath. This was to prevent his brother from being king, just for a bit longer. Perhaps it could even help his situation with Eisa, should things go a proper direction.

So, with an illusion masking his identity, and a way to leave a message, Loki made his way through the passage before him with only one place on his mind.

_Jotunheim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I'm happy to share this momentous occasion with you all, because today is my 22nd birthday. I am getting old. XD Now I'm gonna wait and see which one of you is older than me and says I'm not old. If any of you. Somehow I get the feeling a lot of you are in high school.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Let me know your thoughts and comments below, as I love hearing from each and every one of you. :)
> 
> Reader question: What do you think of this setup?


	2. You Keep Me Sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spike my anxiety by writing this instead of working on school? Yes. Was it worth it? I think so. XD Kill me.
> 
> Anyway, I realized I was getting close to a week and thought y'all deserved an update. So here you go. :)
> 
> There be smut here. Short, likely not good smut, but smut. It's pretty obvious where it is so it has been left unmarked.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa tossed and turned in her bed that night. Sleep refused to claim her, and the girl sighed in heavy frustration as she sat up, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. She groaned to herself, running hands over her face before standing. Something felt off to her that night, though she assumed it was brought upon by the immense amount of stress she was feeling. Her body was having a multitude of poor reactions to it.

The wind whipped her hair and nightgown around when she stepped out onto her balcony. It was a crisp night, but Eisa paid it no mind as she walked to the rail. She looked out over the part of the city that was visible to her. Most of the lights were out save for small clusters in the poorer areas. Eisa sighed remembering that Thyra had once been a part of those areas, and she and Eisa had both almost died for it. Those days were long passed though, and Thyra had been a noble for six centuries now.

Eisa’s face fell at the thought of her friend. She missed her, and Kori, and their son. They kept in contact through letters, but it had been around three-hundred years since she had last seen them in person. Since Sigurd’s coming of age.

They always knew things would be different after her wedding, after Lord Frey legitimized her, but neither expected to lose touch so completely. It hurt.

At least she knew her friend had not forgotten her. Her last letter told her they would be in Asgard for Thor’s coronation. While that event was likely to cause its own issues, given how Loki felt, it would be good to see them.

Loki.

While she was saddened at his absence that night she knew it was not a bad thing. She was growing too accustomed to her nights with him. If they continued to spend so many together it was bound to be noticed. Not that she herself had any desire to stop. The words of others were never her concern, but it was no longer just her image she risked. These responsibilities were becoming quite bothersome.

Eisa inhaled deeply through her nose, the night air soothing her nerves some. After a few minutes longer, she wandered back into her room. Her eyelids felt heavier now, though she knew she would still be unable to find sleep if she were to lay down. So she wandered to her desk instead and opened the third drawer.

Eisa never held as much interest in alchemy as Loki did, but she did learn a few useful things from him. One was a sleeping-draught, and at that moment she was very grateful for it. She pulled the necessary ingredients from the drawer and put them together in a small cauldron. 

A few minutes later she had three small vials filled with a light blue liquid. She cleaned her tools and returned them to the drawer along with the remaining ingredients and two of the vials. Then she made a displeased face before downing the third dose in one go. The taste was not overly pleasant, but the reaction was nearly instantaneous as she crawled back into bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was gone, dreamless slumber taking her.

***

Eisa woke up to bright sunlight in her eyes and someone knocking on her door. “Lady Eisa? Are you there?” Eisa sat up and rubbed her eyes. Perhaps her potion had worked a bit too well.

“I am, Astrid. You may come in.” She called out after a brief check that all her magical paraphernalia was hidden.

“Apologies, my lady.” Astrid said as she entered. “Your mother wanted me to check if you were still here.”

Eisa groaned. “She will be severely off put that I am. I have not slept this late in centuries.” Okay, so that was not completely true, but Eisa knew as far as her mother was concerned it was.

Astrid shifted a bit awkwardly. She was aware of the tension between Fasta and Eisa, but also knew it was not her place to speak of it. She was not Thyra. “Would you like assistance preparing for the day?” She asked instead.

“I think I would. I need a bath.” Eisa said softly. “Thank you, Astrid.”

“There is no need to thank me, Eisa.” Astrid shook her head a bit. “Come. I will run a bath and you can go about your business.”

Eisa sat with eyes closed as the older woman washed her hair. There was always something soothing about the feeling, and Astrid made Eisa comfortable. Perhaps not as comfortable as Thyra used to, but it was not awkward in the slightest.

Astrid lifted Eisa’s hair as she rinsed it, and Eisa heard the woman’s short intake as she did, hands halting for just a moment. The young woman was confused. Astrid never had such reactions, not even the first time she saw Eisa’s scar. “Astrid? Is something the matter?”

The woman swiftly resumed her task, and Eisa almost wondered if her mind had played a trick on her given how seamless it was. “No, my lady. Everything is fine.”

It was only later after Eisa was dressed and Astrid had left her that Eisa discovered what made the woman take pause. She was fiddling with her hair in the mirror, trying to replicate something she had once seen Thyra do. That was one thing Eisa always preferred doing herself was her hair. 

When she pulled the locks over her shoulder and turned her head to try and see the back more, a red mark across her otherwise pale skin caught her eye just barely visible on the back of her neck where it would be hidden by her hair on any given day. “Oh, Norns…” She breathed. No wonder Astrid had seemed shocked silent. Her relationship while not private was not exactly announced, and a mark like that was horrendously improper for any girl, much less a noble.

_ Damn it, Loki. _

***

There should have been some sort of surprise that accompanied Eisa’s realization that Loki was waiting in her (her father’s?) office when she got there. There was not. “Loki.” She greeted

“Eisa.” He studied her. “You are very late.”

“I could not sleep.” Eisa muttered. “It seems the sleep remedy you taught me works a bit too well.” She scratched at her arm feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I told you before that if you took it late use a half dose.” Loki reminded with a headshake.

“I forgot.” Eisa muttered. “Not that the sleep was in any way unwelcome.” She looked back up at him through slightly narrowed eyes.

Loki seemed taken aback. “Why the murderous expression?”

“Did you leave a mark without telling me?” Eisa asked quietly.

Loki seemed confused a moment before realization crossed his face. He walked over to her and pulled her hair back, looking at her neck. “Damn.” 

“I cannot mask something I do not know exists, Loki!” Eisa scolded. “Astrid saw it. While I do not believe she would ever say anything I am quite embarrassed.” She crossed her arms and stared her lover down.

“I honestly did not think I had bitten you that hard, Eisa.” He said softly, hand reaching to gently touch her neck. “I am sorry.”

Eisa sighed. “It is done. We just need to be more careful.” She moved forward into his arms, gratefully accepting the embrace he offered, arms around his middle and head resting on his chest. “I do not wish to take unnecessary risks.”

Loki kissed her head before setting his cheek atop it. “I know.” He held her a moment in silence. “I will be sure not to make the same mistake again.”

“Thank you.” Eisa whispered. Slowly, reluctantly, she took a step back from him, effectively breaking their hold on one another. “I love you.”

Loki leaned down and kissed her, soft but passionate. “Things are going to be alright, Eisa.”

The woman nodded. “I have work to do.” She said with a slightly choked voice.

Loki nodded. “I will leave you to it.” He caressed her face before pulling back. “Find me when you are done.”

“Of course.” Eisa forced a smile. “I will see you later.”

***

Many hours and a multitude of hand cramps later Eisa finally left the office to make her way to Loki. “Here I thought you might forego me in place of more work.” He teased when she found him.

“Very funny.” Eisa deadpanned.

“I like to think I am.” Loki smirked. He gave Eisa a once over. “Come, I wanted to spar with you.”

Eisa perked up a bit at that. It had been a few weeks since they last practiced, and she was itching for a bit of action.

“Daggers or no?” Eisa asked when they reached their usual spot.

Loki seemed thoughtful a moment. “What would you prefer?” He asked finally. Eisa smirked at him then, daggers materializing in her hands. Loki returned the expression. “As you wish.”

Eisa, to Loki’s surprise, moved first, a few strikes coming just close enough to make him a bit nervous, though it was not long before he gained the upper hand.

Eisa kicked blindly as Loki caught her wrist, jerking her back to him where he caged her in with one arm, rendering her immobile. Her movements halted with an abrupt gasp when she felt the biting cold of steel against her neck. She trusted Loki with her life but knowing with a swift movement he could end it had every muscle in her body tensing. “Yield?” His breath tickled her ear.

Eisa swallowed, throat bobbing against the blade. “Y-yes.” Her voice cracked.

Loki immediately moved back, blades vanishing as he took in Eisa’s form. “Are you alright?” His eyes lit with genuine concern.

Eisa let him hold her just a moment before she replied. “I am fine.”

Loki held her face, emerald eyes piercing her blues. “I will  _ never _ hurt you, you know that.”

Eisa nodded, far more confident now. “Yes.”

“Good.” He pressed his lips to hers briefly. “Another round?”

Eisa nodded and the two returned to their starting positions. Their routine continued.

By the end, they each found themselves healing minor cuts, though nothing was even remotely serious to heal. “I believe you are improving greatly, Eisa.” Loki told her.

“I am trying.” She responded as she healed a gash on her thigh, trying to ignore the hole that was now in her dress. She would need to get that repaired. When she finished she stood straight and brushed dirt from her skirt.

Loki came up behind her, arms wrapped tight around her waist and lips pressed to her ear. “There is something insanely provocative about watching you fight.”

A shiver ran down Eisa’s spine as Loki’s hands traveled up her abdomen. “Silvertongue.” She whispered, turning in his arms. “Take us somewhere private and I will show you what else this body can do.”

Loki growled under his breath and Eisa felt the world around her spin as one scene shifted to another. Eisa barely had time to recover before his lips were devouring hers, tongue teasing her own.  _ Silvertongue indeed. _ She teased through her mind.

Loki’s hands gripped her ass to pull her hips sharply into his. Eisa broke the kiss to throw her head back and Loki nipped at the skin of her throat. “No marks.” She managed to get out as he teased the flesh with his teeth and tongue.

Eisa could feel his smirk against her neck. “As you wish.” 

Loki bunched her skirts up in his hands before lifting her to wrap her legs around him. The lack of interfering fabric allowed him to steadily rock his hips into hers and the girl whimpered hands clawing at his back through the fabric of his shirt. Loki kissed her again, hands working his pants down enough to free himself before he pushed inside her, taking her against the wall. Eisa gasped as he stretched her, the familiar and pleasant feeling of being filled by him overwhelming her senses.

“Loki…” Her voice was breathless. “Please…”

The prince gripped her hips and thrust into her harder, motions growing faster with each motion. Eisa felt the tightness growing in her lower abdomen before it exploded and she came undone, head falling against the wall behind her and her body going limp, trusting Loki to keep her secured.

It was not long before Loki found his own release, groaning as he did. He slowed to a halt, shaking slightly as he just held Eisa, the woman’s hand gently running through his hair.

Finally, Loki pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on her neck before slowly lowering her to the ground. Eisa stood on shaky legs, still recovering from her orgasm, while Loki fixed his pants. After recovering, Eisa looked around and found that she was in fact in Loki’s private library. Apparently, his teleportation was a bit off in his excitement.

Eisa was no stranger to Loki’s urges, though that was the first time they had sex against a wall. Usually, situations like that ended with his hands up her skirt or Eisa on her knees. “That was…” Her voice trailed off.

Loki looked at her sheepishly. “A bit barbaric I will admit.”

Eisa let out a laugh and shook her head. “It was not bad, Loki.” She walked toward him. “Quite the contrary I rather enjoyed myself.”

“I would hope so.” He smirked down at her.

Eisa returned the expression. “I will be needing the tea though before I leave.” She noted.

Loki looked a bit taken aback. “You are leaving?”

Eisa nodded soberly. “I need to spend more nights at home, Loki. Falling asleep at my desk is only believable so many times.”

“You are likely correct.” Loki sighed. “Come, I will make it for you.”

A few minutes later they were sat on his couch, Eisa leaning against him as she sipped the warm liquid. “When we do have children, would you want more boys or girls?”

Loki looked over at her, the question catching him off guard. “Honestly, I have never given children much thought.” He admitted. Eisa glanced over, looking a bit nervous now. “I did not say I do not want them, Eisa. I have just not thought about it.”

She visibly relaxed. “I always wanted a girl.” She told him. “I can raise her not to be afraid of who she is, unlike how my mother treated me.” She paused a moment. “I would not be disappointed to have a boy though, especially if he turned out to be a miniature version of his father.” She gave Loki an amused look.

“May the Norns help us all.” Loki chuckled. His arms snaked around her and he repositioned them to be lying across the sofa with Eisa leaning against his chest. “You seem very eager to speak of children all of a sudden.”

“I love kids.” Eisa noted. “I look forward to our own. Eventually.” She smiled up over her shoulder. “I guess I am becoming a bit over eager.” She admitted.

Loki kissed her temple. “It will not be too much longer, Eisa. After my brother’s coronation day, everything should be in order.”

“Perhaps then your father will approve, just in time to step down from his duties.” Eisa took another sip of her tea.

Loki was silent a moment before he answered quietly. “Perhaps.” His arms tightened around her.

Eisa finished her tea and turned to kiss Loki goodnight. “I will come to see you tomorrow.” She promised. “You are the only thing keeping me sane while my father is away.”

“I look forward to it.” Loki told her before he released her from his hold. “Go on. Goodnight Eisa.”

“Goodnight Loki.” She smiled. “I love you.”

***

“Eisa, you are home.” Tyr said just a bit surprised when she came into the living room.

Eisa nodded. “I thought it best I sleep in my bed for a few nights.” She spoke carefully in case anyone was listening.

Tyr understood. “Well, it is good to see you regardless of the reason.” He smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “Thank you, Tyr.” She took a seat on the couch adjacent to where he sat. “How was your day?”

“It went well.” Tyr told her happily. “We have a new batch of recruits. I was handed a group to train.”

Eisa chuckled. “That is unsurprising. Did Siv get one as well? The two of you always seem to be on the same page.”

Tyr nodded. “He did. It is still strange for us to be in a place of power over these kids. And that is exactly what they are.” He added the end as Eisa’s mouth opened.

The woman laughed openly. “Tyr you would have had a fit if someone called you a child at that age!”

“So would you! Do you still deny it?” He asked with a raised brow.

Her laughing calmed a bit and she grinned. “I suppose not. No one realizes how young they were until they look back. I though I was incapable of being taught anything more after I turned two-hundred. I was very, very wrong.”

“As did I and was I.” Tyr nodded. “I am just hopeful I can be a good mentor and teach them that it is okay to keep learning.”

“Tyr, you will be a fantastic mentor.” Eisa assured him. “You are a kind soul, yet you have a firm hand. Both together are a formidable pair.”

Tyr gave a sheepish grin. “Thank you, sister.”

“You are welcome.” Eisa stood from her place. “I am going to prepare for bed. Would you accompany me to the palace tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” Tyr said, face full of joy. “We do not often spend time together anymore.”

“We are both very busy with our duties. I do miss the old days.” Eisa said softly. “Goodnight Tyr.”

“Goodnight, Eisa.” He responded.

The woman made her way to her room, and after brushing her hair out and changing she crawled into her bed. Sleep took her early this time.

***

Tyr and Eisa were walking toward the training ground, a pleasant and light conversation going on between them, when they were interrupted. “Eisa!” A familiar booming voice broke through.

Eisa turned with a grin. “Thor, a pleasure as always.” She said as he approached.

“Both princes, sister?” She heard her brother mutter beside her.

Eisa shrugged. “One came with the other?”

Next thing she knew an arm was over her shoulders. “It is good to see you.” He looked to her brother. “And you, Tyr! Congratulations on your new charges.”

“Thank you, Thor.” She heard her brother say timidly.

Eisa was able to carefully maneuver herself from the older prince’s hold without too much offense. “Is there something I can help you with, Thor?”

“I simply wanted to see that things with my brother are alright. He has been acting rather strange lately.” Thor told her with genuine concern in his voice.

Eisa did not have the heart to tell Thor that it was his success that had Loki acting differently. “Things between us are just fine, Thor. Perhaps it is the impending event that is your coronation. Loki never has quite enjoyed crowds.” Eisa suggested.

“Ah, yes. That is quite true.” Thor chuckled. “You are likely right, my lady.”

“Give him time, he will get over it.”  _ He would get over it faster if your father would marry us _ . She added in her head.

“Of course.” Thor smiled. “I assume you were simply leaving your brother here.”

“Yes, I have work to get done.” Eisa gave a small smile. “I simply wished to spend some time with my brother beforehand. We do not often see each other anymore.”

“I understand the feeling.” Thor nodded. “I wish you a good day.”

“Thank you, Thor. I wish you the same.” Eisa turned to Tyr. “And you, Tyr. I should be going.”

“Of course. I will see you later, sister.” Tyr smiled.

Eisa was a few yards away from the grounds and a bit lost in thought when she accidentally shoulder checked someone. “My apologizes…” She said quickly, only to see Sif who was staring at her with a rather icy gaze. Eisa swallowed. “I am sorry, Lady Sif. I was lost in thought.”

“Do try to watch where you are going.” The woman spoke coldly before going to turn away. 

“I am not him, you know.” Eisa’s words came without thought and the girl wanted to pull them back but it was too late. Sif looked back at her with narrowed eyes. “You do not care for Loki, I understand that, but I am not him, Lady Sif. You always act so coldly toward me.” Eisa shifted her feet. “I do not understand why.”

“It is hard to trust someone who spends all her time with a snake.” Sif’s voice was no warmer than it had been before.

It was Eisa’s turn to narrow her eyes. “You have no issue with Thor.”

“Thor is Loki’s brother. He is blinded by his love for him, as are you.” Sif stared her down.

Eisa was taken aback. “I do not know what you are implying, my lady.”

“No?” Sif took a few steps toward her. “I am not blind Eisa Verdottir. You are the only person in all the nine realms that Loki actually  _ wants _ to spend time with. I had my wager on your affections centuries ago.” Sif smirked a bit at Eisa’s uncomfortable expression. “I do not plan to tell anyone anything. Not that it would be more than another rumor on the other nobles lips.”

Eisa averted her gaze from the woman. “They have enough rumors to keep them occupied.” She practically spat.

“I agree.” The woman stepped back. “I really should be getting to the grounds. You may not be Loki, Eisa, but I see his personality come out in you sometimes. Spend enough time with someone and you start to become a part of them.”

“He does feel remorse for what he did to you.” Eisa told her. 

“I know. That does not change the fact that it happened.” Sif said looking over her shoulder. “I trust the man as a companion on the field, but not much more. In any case, I would not allow harm to come to him.”

_ That is good to know at least _ . “I used to idolize you.” Eisa finally said quietly. Sif faced her again, face a bit surprised. “You took the words of the other nobles and shoved them back in their faces. You became a fierce and successful warrior, despite all who said you could not. You proved women can be just as strong as men.” Eisa looked the woman in the eye. “I wanted to be like you, but now I see I could never be as you are. I love Loki too much for that.”

Eisa turned away then, leaving a very confused and slightly remorseful Lady Sif staring after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and the kudos on the last chapter. I think that's the best feedback I've ever gotten when posting a story, granted this is a sequel so I guess it's cheating a bit.
> 
> Reader question: So we've seen Lady Sif, but how do you think Eisa gets along with the rest of Thor's friends?
> 
> I'm gonna go get some sleep as I have a 7am shift and it's after 11 here. See ya!


	3. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Woot! I'll get my school work done eventually. Hopefully. I kinda need to pass.
> 
> Anyways, here we go with chapter 3. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a long four weeks, but soon Eisa found herself at the Bifrost eagerly awaiting her father’s return, and with him her friends. When Heimdall activated it Eisa immediately grinned at the four figures. “Father!” She greeted, happily hugging the man. “I am very glad you are home. Never leave me again.”

Ver chuckled in response. “I take it you found your work to be harder than you expected.”

“Yes, but it is alright. I managed to keep up.” Eisa smiled. She then looked behind him to the other three figures, one of whom had the biggest grin Eisa had ever seen. The woman moved from her father to embrace the other woman tightly. “I missed you Thyra.” She muttered into her friend's shoulder.

“I missed you as well.” Thyra replied holding her just as tightly.

Finally, the two pulled apart. “I am very happy to see you as well Kori. Sigurd, you have grown much since I last saw you.” Eisa smiled. “I take it things have been well.”

“Sigurd has been accepted into Vanaheim’s defenses so things have been quite well indeed.” Kori smiled.

“That is wonderful news!” Eisa smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Eisa.” Sigurd smiled timidly.

“We need to get settled, but you should come by to catch up later.” Thyra smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “That sounds like a good plan. I need to inform my father about what I have been working on anyway.” 

“We shall see you later then.” With that, the three made their way down the bridge and toward the estate they had just for visits.

Eisa turned back to Ver. “Would you like to look over my paperwork for errors?”

“I would honestly rather not, and I do trust you did it correctly, but it would likely not hurt.” Her father gave a small smile. “Lead the way.”

He and Eisa made their way to the office in the palace and sat down. Ver looked over things, nodding his approval in some places. “Everything appears to be in relatively good order.” Ver said finally looking up. “Well done, Eisa.”

The woman beamed. “Thank you, father.”

“You are welcome.” He studied her. “I know you are nervous about taking over, but you are more ready than you give yourself credit for. I hope you can see that.”

“I will certainly try.” Eisa nodded. “Is it alright if I leave for the day? I have hardly spent time outside this office in weeks.”

“Of course. Go take this day to yourself. I know you could use it.” Her father made a shooing motion with his hand.

Eisa smiled. “I will see you tonight, father.”

***

“So, what have you been up to since we last spoke?” Thyra asked later as she and EIsa sat in the sitting room of Kori’s Asgardian home. “Any word on wedding bells?” Eisa’s face fell involuntarily at the mention of a wedding and Thyra seemed taken aback. “Eisa?”

“Loki propsed.” Eisa told her, showing her the ring.

“Eisa! That is wonderful!” Thyra studied her friend. “Is it not?”

“I am beyond happy that he did, Thyra.” Eisa said genuinely. “However, we hit a bit of a bump.”

Thyra cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“Odin has refused us his approval.” Eisa sighed heavily. “He will not state his reason, but whatever it is, the queen seems to agree with him.”

“Oh, Eisa…” Thyra looked at her friend sadly, reaching to place her hand on hers. 

Eisa shook her head. “I spoke with the queen. She told me Odin holds no ill will toward our relationship, he simply has to account for things Loki and I cannot yet see.”

“I hope it gets sorted soon, Eisa. I know the two of you are more than ready.” Thyra gave a small smile which Eisa returned.

“I am sure it will soon. We are hopeful Thor’s coronation will settle things a bit.” Eisa shifted the conversation then. “How goes the attempts for another little one?”

“Unfortunately we have not had much success in that area.” Thyra’s smile was a bit sadder. “It is alright though. I am more than happy to just have Sigurd.”

“Perhaps in time you might be blessed again.” Eisa told her sympathetically.

“What about you? Have you and Loki spoken of children?” Thyra asked curiously.

“Briefly.” Eisa noted. “I am looking forward to that aspect of our future, though we need to confirm our marriage first of course.” A somewhat worried expression crossed the younger girl’s face.

“Are you alright?” Thyra asked concerned.

“I am worried.” Eisa said softly. “Not about getting approval to be married. I am...I want children so badly Thyra, and as a prince Loki should have them, but I do not...know that I can.” Her hand moved over her scar tissue. “It has nagged me for a long time. No one ever told me I could not, but the damage looks so severe I do not know what it did internally.”

Thyra looked at her friend sympathetically. “Eisa, do not fret over things that might not be true.” She told her. “Surely you would have been informed if that was a risk.”

Eisa looked at her feet. “What if that is the reason Odin refuses to approve our relationship. The things that need to be taken into account.”

“Nonsense, Eisa. You worry too much.” Thyra leaned toward her. “Everything will be fine.”

Eisa forced a small smile looking back up. “You are probably right. Apologies. I did not mean to bring down the mood.”

“It is alright. I feel you likely do not have many you can speak such concerns to.” Thyra sat back.

“I do not.” Eisa agreed. “I have not brought it up to Loki yet. I do not wish to worry him over it. As far as he is concerned I have the same chances as any other woman.”

“I take it you two have…” Thyra just moved her brow suggestively.

Eisa swatted at her friend. “Thyra!”

“What?!” The other woman asked. “It is a valid question!” She laughed.

“It is an improper one!” Eisa laughed as well.

“Oh yes, because we always cared so much for propriety.” Thyra rolled her eyes.

Eisa huffed. “You would think we cared a bit more by now.” She shook her head. “No, Loki and I are the very image of proper. I mean, do you honestly think we would do such a thing?” Eisa was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Thyra just stared at her a moment until she broke. “Of course we have.” Eisa shook her head. “And let me tell you, his silver tongue is good for more than just words.”

“And I did not need to know that.” Thyra said shaking her head. “Forget I asked.”

Eisa just laughed in a mischievous way. “You should be careful what you ask.”

“You spend too much time with him.” Thyra muttered, amused.

“Perhaps.” Eisa smiled. “I would not have it any other way though.”

Thyra smiled at her. “It getting rather late.” The woman noted then. “You should probably head home. Or wherever else you may be expected.”

“Of course.” They both stood and began to make their way to the door. “I am sure I will see you again soon.”

“I do hope so.” Thyra smiled, giving her friend a brief hug. “I shall see you later, Eisa.”

The younger woman left then and made her way back to her home. It was quiet when she returned and Eisa assumed her parents were already asleep, and Tyr was either in his room or out drinking with the other warriors. She wandered up to her room. “Lady Eisa?”

The woman looked to her door shortly after she sat on her bed to see Astrid. “Hello, Astrid.” She smiled.

“Did you...were you with Thyra?” The woman asked timidly.

Understanding crossed Eisa’s face. “I was. Do not worry, Astrid. She is doing very well. You should go see them.”

“I will be sure to if I have time, my lady.” Astrid smiled. “I am glad to hear she is well.”

“Still the same old Thyra. Well, her personality has not changed at least. I will not pretend she is not different.” Eisa motioned the woman into her room and Astrid sat beside her. “I know you miss her.”

“I do.” Astrid nodded. She looked over at Eisa. “You do as well.”

“Of course. She was my closest friend besides Loki when I was growing up.” Eisa smiled. “She was like a sister.”

“You were good for her. Before we came here she was so timid and never wanted to speak with anyone.” Astrid remembered. “When you immediately befriended her it made her open up more.”

“I was just happy to have someone my age in the house.” Eisa smiled. “I never imagined things would go as they did, though I would not change any of it.”

Astrid nodded. “I should leave you to sleep. Would you like help dressing before I leave?” The older woman asked standing.

Eisa shook her head. “I think I have it tonight, thank you. Get some rest, Astrid.”

“You as well.” The woman replied. “Goodnight, my lady.” She closed the door when she exited.

Eisa changed rather quickly and then laid down to sleep. She was not feeling well all of a sudden. Her eyes closed and she was gone.

***

“Lady Eisa, are you alright?” Astrid asked the next morning as she helped the woman dress. “You look pale.”

“I am not feeling well.” Eisa said placing a hand to her forehead. “I should be alright.” No sooner the words left her lips Eisa pulled back from the older woman and ran to her adjacent bathroom where she promptly emptied her stomach.

Astrid followed quickly and was able to hold her hair back. “Perhaps you should stay in today, my lady.” The older woman suggested once Eisa had calmed. She put a hand to the girl’s forehead.

“That would likely be for the best.” Eisa groaned. “I just want to lie down for a bit.”

Astrid nodded. She was able to help the younger woman back into her nightgown quickly as the lacing in her dress had not been done. “I will inform your family that you are ill.”

“Thank you, Astrid.” Eisa gave a small smile. As soon as the older woman left the room Eisa reached in her bedside drawer and pulled out the all too familiar journal. It was about three times as thick as when Loki gave it to her now, and Eisa had realized the pages multiplied when she needed them to.  _ I will not see you today. I am ill. _

_ Are you alright? _

_ Yes. I am just nauseous. I will likely be fine tomorrow. _

_ Alright. Get well, Eisa. _

_ I shall try. _

Eisa closed the journal and rolled to her side, eyes closing. She hoped she would feel better when she awoke.

***

Loki was saddened to hear Eisa was ill, but her day away was not necessarily bad. He had spent most of it exchanging messages with his contact, finalizing what was to be a grand distraction on his brother’s big day.

He knew she would not approve of what he was doing, least of all who it was with. Part of him felt horribly guilty for it. No matter how this played out, she was going to be hurt by it, at least emotionally. It was for the best though, and she would forgive him.

The coronation was a little less than two weeks away. So close to his father making a mistake that could cost all the nine realms. He loved Thor dearly, but his brother was not ready for this responsibility. Perhaps in a few more years, but not now.

Contrary to what most may believe, he did support his brother. It hurt him some that Thor was chosen, but it came as no surprise. He was the oldest and a skilled warrior. He did not want the throne, he just wanted the realm safe, and his brother to see the error of his ways.

So he schemed, as he was known for doing, and hoped all would work as planned.

***

It was mid-afternoon when Eisa awoke again. She cracked her eyes open and laid there a few moments. Food was something she should get, just something small, but she did not want to move. Her body felt extremely tired. It had been almost two hundred years since she had last been ill. She did not miss it.

A knock on her door sounded and she groaned loudly before muttering an affirmative to enter. “Sister, are you alright?”

“Other than wanting to vomit repeatedly I am fine.” She sighed heavily. “I am hungry but fear eating may make things worse.”

Tyr nodded his understanding. “You chose the worst time to get sick.” He teased.

“Oh yes, because I definitely asked for this.” Eisa rolled her eyes though her lips were upturned.

“Oh, sister.” Tyr sighed. “I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Father was worried.”

“Tell him I am fine. I will likely be back to normal tomorrow.” Eisa gave a small smile. “For today though, I think I will continue to sleep. It takes my mind off things.”

“I will leave you to it, then. You might try doing something else for a bit though or you will not sleep through the night.” Tyr noted before he shut the door.

Eisa thought a minute. Her brother was right. She reached a hand toward her bookshelf and pulled one to her hand. It was the old Midgardian text Loki gave her. While horribly outdated by that point Eisa still looked over it. It held her interest and fed her curiosity of the world her mother forbid her visiting.

***

“You deny them still?” Frigga stared at her husband in the privacy of their chambers. “You are doing more harm than good, you do realize that?”

“I need time to think over it.” Odin insisted. “I cannot simply agree to their bond.”

“There was once a time where you would have approved without hesitation.” Frigga noted. “You even went to the girl’s father.”

“Circumstances were different then.” His voice raised with frustration.

“In what way? Neither’s affections have changed.” Frigga’s tone matched her husband’s. “Eisa came to me in tears, do you still claim this to be fair to them? What changed?”

“The girl was attacked!” Odin practically shouted. “Do you realize what the truth could do to her, to them? The giant’s magic left a permanent mark on her, what would carrying one of their children do to her? She is half Midgardian!”

Frigga pursed her lips. “You could be honest with them. Tell them the truth.  _ Both _ of them. Eisa loves him, she would understand.”

“One of these is in Ver’s hands, not mine.” Odin sighed. “You are so certain she would accept him?” Odin asked his wife. “What if she did not? What if she rejected him for what he is?”

“She would never.” Frigga stared him down determined. “As for the magic, I am sure whatever effect may be had could be handled, and Ver is a reasonable man. He would see the need to tell her.”

Odin fell silent, breathing heavily as he thought. “After Thor’s coronation.” He said finally. “I will make a decision then, my last decision.”

Frigga sighed. “I will accept that, and I trust you to make the right one.” She left him at their balcony then, moving to the bedroom. Odin looked out over Asgard a while longer, lost in deep thought.

***

“You seem to be doing better today.” Ver noted when his daughter came down the stairs the next morning.

“I am.” Eisa nodded. “I still do not feel all that well, but I am not actively ill.”

“That is good at least.” Ver gave a small smile. “Just do not push yourself. You need to be better before next week.”

“Of course.” Eisa smiled. “I will be sure to take care of myself.”

“I am glad to hear it.” The man nodded. “I am going to head out for the day. You are free to roam as you wish for the time being. I will let you off until after the coronation.”

Eisa’s face lit up. “Thank you, father!”

“It is the least I could do. You should have time to spend with your friends. Just be sure to use it wisely.” The man gave her a knowing look.

“I will.” She assured. “Have a good day, father.”

“You as well, Eisa.” The man then made his way from the house, and Eisa retreated back upstairs to finish preparing for the day.

“You look well, sister.” Tyr noted as he passed her in the hall. “I was worried for you yesterday.”

“I told you I would likely be fine come today.” Eisa said with a head shake. “I never stay ill for long.”

Tyr gave a small smile. “I know that, but you are my sister. I will always worry over you.”

“Once again you make me question which of us is older.” Eisa laughed. “Are you headed for the palace?”

“I am.” Tyr confirmed. “Would you like to accompany me?”

“I would.” Eisa nodded. “I believe I am likely to find Thyra and Kori out and about, and I need to assure Loki that I am alright.”  _ Mostly _ . Eisa thought, swallowing the light nausea that would not seem to leave her.

“Sounds a good plan.” Tyr motioned. “Let us go then.”

Eisa followed her brother down the same path as she had a couple of days prior. They once again fell into a comfortable conversation with each other until they reached the training grounds where she bid her brother farewell.

She went on her way when a voice stopped her. “Lady Eisa.” The woman paused with closed eyes before sighing and turning.

“Lord Fandral.” She greeted. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Always so formal.” He muttered. “I have a message from Lady Sif.”

Eisa tried very hard not to react to that. “Why has the lady not come to me herself?”

“She suspected you may not have a pleased reaction to her presence.” He explained. “Not that you seem overly receptive to mine either.”

“With all respect Fandral, you have not given me the greatest of impressions in the past.” Eisa deadpanned. “You and your friends all give me more reasons to distrust you than anything else.”

“You have the tendency to judge us based on our affiliations with another.” Fandral said looking rather put off.

“In my defense, you all judge me based on my relationship with another.” Eisa narrowed her eyes. “You cannot quite blame me.”

Fandral sighed. “Fair enough.” He shook his head. “Nonetheless, Sif wished me to tell you she is sorry for how your conversation ended. She did not know your past feelings and should not have jumped to conclusions.”

Eisa pursed her lips a moment before sighing. “Tell her I accept her apology, though I fear the damage is done.” Eisa went to turn. “Was that all?”

“Yes.” Fandral nodded. “I wish you a good day, Eisa. None of us hold ill will to you.”

Eisa hesitated a moment. “I know.” She whispered. “I wish all of you well.”

Fandral watched her walk away a moment before returning to deliver her response. He never held anything against her. On the contrary, he never saw the point in comparing her to her companion, and even if he was mischievous he always found Loki overall harmless. His friends, however, all seemed to find him untrustworthy.

Either way, Eisa seemed to have made up her mind regarding all of them, and he could not truly blame her for it.

***

Eisa crept up behind Loki, trying to be as quiet as possible in her approach. He was standing with his back to her, bent over a book on the desk in their old library section. She was right behind him, about to wrap her arms around his middle when he spoke. “Not quite quiet enough, love.” He said, voice full of mirth. “It was a worthy try though.”

Eisa pouted as he turned to face her. “You are no fun.” She crossed her arms.

“Would you have preferred I lied to you and mad you think I was startled?” He asked with a raised brow.

“No.” Eisa sighed. “That would have been worse had I found out.” She moved her arms back to her sides. “What have you been up to?”

“Reading mainly.” Loki told her. “I am running out of new material.”

“That is because you are some otherworldly being. Your power is rather frightening sometimes.” Eisa said though she was grinning. “It suits you though.”

Loki smirked before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. “I am glad my power is fitting.” He whispered.

“Always.” Eisa replied in turn. Their lips met softly and Eisa’s own arms snaked around his waist. 

Loki pulled back first looking down at her with a smile. “I am glad you are feeling better.”

“As am I. I despise being ill.” Eisa shook her head. “It feels unnatural.”

“It is because illness among us is so rare. The few times we are sick feel terrible because of it.” Loki stroked her cheek. “You should have a while before it happens again.”

Eisa nodded. “I know.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “So what did you do without me yesterday?”

Loki hesitated a moment and Eisa looked at him concerned. “I was doing something you would likely not approve of.” He finally said quietly. Loki knew she would assume dark magic, that way he was not fully lying to her.

Eisa’s face fell just a bit before she recovered. “I see.” She shook her head. “I will not control your life, Loki. Just please be careful.”

Loki gave a small smile. “I will.” His thoughts became troubled as his plan entered his mind again, and with it the turmoil he would likely put her through. He pulled her close again and just held her, Eisa returning his embrace. “I love you, Eisa.” He whispered. “I do not say it enough.”

The woman’s arms tightened around him. “I love you, too.” They stood there a while longer, finding comfort in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means the world. :)
> 
> Reader question: (Not a question) Thoughts on what's happening?
> 
> Alright, rush posted this before class. Gotta go. See ya!


	4. Plans in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So aside from the beginning and very end, the majority of this is just a giant scene of Eisa with Loki. **Also smut. Like smut, smut.** I really feel like I need to change the rating on this now. My descriptive decided to come out. Oh, also, minor dom/sub elements I guess, if you squint. My kink wanted to come out and play too.
> 
> Ahem, anyway, this is the last chapter before we hit the film!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa sat back in the bath, closing her eyes as she relaxed in the warm water. She had sent Astrid off to visit with her daughter and grandson and had gone about her morning routine on her own. It was the last day before Thor’s coronation.

She swallowed as yet another wave of nausea hit her. The sickness persisted days after it first showed itself, yet she had only been physically ill three times. Eisa was beginning to worry, though she kept it to herself for fear of burdening anyone else. It had been nearly two weeks at this point. If it went on any longer than the two-week mark she would tell someone.

Twenty minutes later and Eisa was climbing from the tub to dress for the day. She struggled with the ties of her dress for a moment but was eventually able to get it. After checking herself over to be sure she was presentable she left for the palace. Loki would likely be looking for a distraction from the next day’s events, and Eisa was not about to go interrupt Astrid on the only day she had really been able to visit her family.

So she headed to meet her lover and to hopefully provide some sort of solace for what he was no doubt feeling.  _ Where are you, Loki. _ Eisa reached with her mind once she reached the palace.

The response was instant.  _ My chambers. _

Eisa quickly made her way in that direction, turning a corner suddenly and nearly knocking someone over, though she managed to just avoid it. She paused in recognition though. “Nestori, apologies.” She breathed.

The man seemed a bit surprised to see her but smiled. “No harm done, Eisa.” He studied her. “It has been a while, how have you been?”

“Quite well actually.” Eisa smiled as well. “My father has been trusting me to run keep track of things while he is away, and soon enough I will likely be instated as our head.”

“That is wonderful, Eisa!” The man looked genuinely happy for her.

“What about you?” Eisa tilted her head. “How has life treated you.”

“Everything had been great actually. My father’s position as an advisor has kept us in a good position, and my studies have proven quite useful in many aspects.” Perhaps that is why Eisa had like Nestori, he was not a warrior, he was a scholar. The man before her seemed hesistant a moment before he spoke again. “I also met someone.” He seemed to be gaging her response.

Eisa beamed. “Nestori, I am incredibly glad to hear that. I always wished for you to find happiness.”

Nestori’s smile was soft. “Thank you, Eisa.” He replied honestly. “I should let you go. You seemed to be in somewhat of a hurry.”

Eisa rubbed her neck. “I still always tend to get a bit over eager when I go to see Loki.” She muttered.

“Ah yes, I take it that still goes well.” Nestori gave a knowing look.

“Indeed.” Eisa nodded. “You are right though. I should be going. I know he is waiting.”

“I wish you a pleasant day, Eisa. Perhaps we may see each other at the prince’s coronation tomorrow.” Nestori seemed a bit hopeful. “I have missed speaking with you, even as friends.”

Eisa gave a soft smile. “If time allows it I will find you.” She promised.

Nestori nodded. “Farewell, Eisa.”

“And you, Nestori.” The woman then continued on her way.

She was thankful for the lack of any more interruptions on her way. Loki was already probably wondering what had taken so long. Her hand made contact with his door and she pushed it open, Loki looking up from his book when she did. “I thought perhaps you had gotten lost.” He told her amused.

“Apologies. I ran into Nestori. We were catching up.” Loki’s face fell a bit. “Do not look at me like that. We are  _ friends _ Loki. I chose you, remember?”

“I am sorry.” Loki sighed. “It is simply hard to forget what it felt like while you were together.”

Eisa’s face softened. “I know.” She slowly approached him. “However, this ring I wear shows where my heart truly lied and still does.”

“That is true enough.” Loki set his book aside and motioned her forward. Eisa moved forward and straddled his lap, ignoring how her dress bunched. "Is everything well for him at least?" He asked pushing hair back from her face. 

"Yes. His family is well and he met someone." Eisa smiled. 

Loki looked a bit too pleased with this news. "That is good to hear."

"I thought you might be pleased." Eisa laughed lightly. "However, I do not believe I am here to discuss Nestori." She whispered.

“I suspect not.” Loki smirked at her before capturing her lips with his. “However, I do not think I want to spend our whole day in bed, not that I would not enjoy it.” Loki mused, setting his forehead against hers.

“As my prince commands.” Eisa whispered amused, lips pressing to his once more. Loki growled under his breath at her words, hands gripping her hips and pulling her forward. Eisa pulled back with a gasp. “You are going to make not ending in your bed very hard if you keep that up.” She breathed.

Loki’s mouth moved to the junction where her shoulder and neck met and nibbled the skin, humming as Eisa’s breathing increased. “Yet I do enjoy watching you squirm.” Loki mocked when he pulled back. He then nudged her to stand making the girl groan in slight protest. “Patience, Eisa.” He laughed.

Eisa stood and smoothed her skirt. “You make having any very difficult.” She muttered. 

Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, pulling her back to his chest. “I am the trickster god for a reason.” He whispered in her ear before pulling back completely.

“You are a terribly frustrating man.” Eisa said turning to face him.

Loki huffed a laugh. “Yet you stay with me all the same.”

Eisa stared a moment before smirking. “That I do. I suppose it makes up for all the centuries I spent annoying you.” 

“I do not know if I would go that far.” Loki shook his head.

“Hmph. Well, what did you have planned for the day then?” Eisa asked tilting her head.

Loki offered her his arm. “Well, I was going to walk with you, and then see if you wanted to spar again, and then if it pleases you, we will come back here.” There was a promising tone at the end of his statement.

“I think I would  _ very much _ like that.” Eisa’s expression was teasing as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. “Well,  _ my prince _ , lead the way.”

“That tongue of yours will get you into trouble someday.” Loki shook his head as they exited his room.

“It will also likely get me  _ out _ of said trouble.” Eisa laughed. “That or  _ yours _ will.” 

“That is a worrying assumption, love.” Loki’s tone was humorous. “Sometimes even I wonder how I get myself out of trouble.”

“You and I both know you are selling yourself short.” Eisa smiled up at him. “Your tiles do not come from nowhere  _ silver tongue _ .”

“I suppose you are right.” He noted with a smile. 

The two walked a while, heading through the sunny garden, enjoying the company of one another before eventually, Loki steered them in the direction of their usual spar space.

“Let us practice without daggers today.” Loki told her. He pressed a kiss to her hand before moving to stand across from her, taking a stance that Eisa matched. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Eisa told him. Then they moved, matching strike for strike until Loki finally landed a hit on her collarbone. The woman hissed before swiping with her leg. It caught Loki off guard and while he did not fall he stumbled, allowing Eisa a well-placed hit to his chest. 

She was not quite fast enough though and Loki caught her wrist as she pulled back, making her turn and lose her balance, hitting the ground and knocking the wind from her. Eisa groaned uncomfortably as she laid there, the nausea she had been feeling rearing its head once more.

Loki walked over to her, concerned that she did not get up as she normally did. “Eisa, are you alright?” His voice wavered a bit with worry.

“I am fine.” She forced out. “I just need a moment.” A few deep breaths returned her lungs to normal, and after a few minutes, the nausea faded a bit.

Eisa sat up then reaching an arm up that Loki took to help her stand. “Perhaps we should call this for today.” He suggested.

Eisa shook her head. “No, I am alright. It just knocked the wind from me a bit more than usual.”

Loki seemed a bit unsure but nodded. “If I suspect you are unwell I will call it, Eisa.”

“Understood.” Eisa agreed. They went back to their starting positions. This run went far more smoothly, Eisa landing several more hits before Loki ultimately caught her by surprise. He avoided knocking her to the ground this time, opting to put her in a chokehold instead. “Yield.” Eisa whispered.

Loki let her go and took a few steps back. “Something is off about you.”

“I do not know what that would be. Nothing has changed.” Eisa told him confused.

“It just seems like you are not a fluid as you normally are. Or as focused.” He cocked his head. “Perhaps it is simply an off day.”

“That is likely the case.” Eisa agreed though she herself knew something was wrong with her.

“Come, let us return to my chambers.” Loki held out his arm once more. “We could use a recovery period.”

Eisa nodded in agreement and took it. “Honestly, I am fine just relaxing with you for a while.”

“Whatever my lady wishes.” Loki replied softly.

Their walk through the palace was secluded as they went through the less traveled wings. They returned to his room and settled on his couch, his arms wrapped around her. As she leaned into him. “Tomorrow is the day.” Eisa muttered softly. “How are you feeling?”

Loki’s grip tightened ever so slightly. “I have been better.” He admitted, his mind tormented by the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. “I will survive though.”

“You are strong.” Eisa noted, looking up at him with a smile. “We will get through this. Together.” She reached to touch his face. “Then, eventually, we will get married.” Her hand moved to rest on his chest. “And there will be little Lokis and Eisas running around.” She laughed a bit.

Loki smiled at her. Eisa thought she may have imagined it, but he almost looked sad. Before she could question it though, he kissed her. The first one was brief, but the next was harder, deeper, and Eisa moaned into it as Loki’s hands began to roam her body. She rolled over in his arms so she was straddling his hips, pulling back just long enough to catch her breath before he caught her lips again, his tongue forcing into her mouth.

Loki’s hands were eager, touching whatever part of her he could reach. His lips traveled from her mouth to her neck as he began to untie her dress, teeth latching to her shoulder as it became exposed. Eisa gasped in surprise, his name falling from her lips. Before she could blink he had flipped them, Eisa lying under him as he pulled the rest of her dress down and off her body. She shivered as his eyes ran over her body, eyes filled with lust.

His lips started down her body from her neck to her shoulders to past her clavicle. Eisa gasped as he teased her nipples with teeth and tongue, his hand running down her abdomen only to bypass where she craved his touch most and teasing her inner thighs instead. The woman shifted and Loki nipped her side just hard enough to make her cry out. Her shifting stopped after that. “Good girl.” He muttered into her skin, soothing the affected area with his tongue. 

Eisa whimpered at his words, a wave of heat passing over her. Loki moved down her abdomen, lips teasing over her scar, making Eisa shake from her attempts to not squirm. He kissed down to just below her bellybutton before looking up to make eye contact as he pulled her undergarments off her body. He put her legs over his shoulders then, kissing from her calves to her inner thighs before, finally, his mouth moved to where she most craved.

Eisa cried out in relief when his tongue moved over her slit, one of her hands moving to grip the couch cushion while the other tangled itself in his hair. Loki groaned against her when she tugged, mouth latching on her clit as Eisa moaned above him. Her head thrashed to the side when his fingers pressed inside her, curling up to hit just the right spot to make the girl see stars. The rhythm his fingers started paired with his tongue on her clit made quick work of the girl and she came with a cry, head thrown and back arched off the couch.

Loki kissed her hip while she came down, pupils completely blown as he watched her. Eisa finally calmed, breathing erratic as she recovered. “You say my tongue will get me in trouble.” She mumbled with mirth.

Loki chuckled darkly as he moved back up her body. “My only trouble comes from you, love.”

Eisa reached for his shirt, tugging on it. “You have far too much clothing on.” Loki smirked and waved his hand, clothes completely vanishing. “That is just cheating.” She mumbled though her hand splayed out over his exposed chest all the same.

“Apologies, it seems I am the overeager one tonight.” His lips came down on hers and she moaned when she felt his hardness brush against her. Her hand moved to wrap around his shaft and she began to stroke him, reveling in the way it made him pause, a grunt escaping him. He let her pump as a few beads of precum escaped his head before he finally stopped her. “Any more and I will not last.” He breathed.

Eisa let him go and he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, watching her gasp as she took in every inch. Loki thrust into her, hand trailing up her chest until he lightly gripped her neck. The woman tilted her head back, completely exposing her throat to him. Eisa’s voice grew louder, but before she could reach a peak Loki stopped suddenly and pulled back completely. Eisa moaned in protest.

“Turn over.” Loki commanded and Eisa did as she was told, rolling onto her abdomen. Loki lifted her hips and entered her again, starting a brutal pace. The new angle had Eisa gasping as he seemed to reach a part of her she had not felt before. Soon she was crying out again, voice muffled into the couch cushion beneath her. His fingers wrapped around her hair and tugged, forcing her to lift her head. “Let me hear you.” Loki groaned.

Eisa did. She let him hear every cry, every moan, until finally, she reached her peak once more, voice crying out before cutting abruptly as sound refused to escape her. Her body fell forward limply, only Loki’s arm under her keeping her upright. It was not long before he came himself, releasing inside her with a groan.

They laid there a moment, Loki keeping his weight off her with his arms as he kissed her shoulder blades. Eisa began to laugh softly. “What has you amused?” He asked softly.

“We still did not technically make it to your bed.” She replied looking over her shoulder.

Loki gave a small smile. “You are the only person who would think of something like that in a moment like this.”

“Forgive my sense of humor.” She shook her head.

Loki chuckled and moved away from her, making Eisa gasp as he pulled from her entrance. Carefully he turned her over, lifting her from the couch and laying her on the bed. “I will go make the tea.”

“Hmmm, okay.” She turned her head to look at him, eyes lingering on his bare bottom just a moment longer than they should have. “I cannot stay here though. Not tonight. There is too much to do in the morning.”

“I know.” Loki replied softly. “Just stay a bit longer.” His voice was almost pleading.

Eisa was a bit concerned at his tone but agreed. “I will stay as long as I am able, Loki.” He returned and Eisa sat up as she took the tea from him. “You are alright?”

Loki raised a brow. “I should be asking you that.” He replied, reaching to touch the purpling mark on her shoulder.

“You know what I mean.” She replied pointedly. “I worry for you.”

He sighed. “I will be alright, Eisa. I am just having trouble processing.”

Eisa stared at him a moment longer before sighing. She knew he was hiding something but let it drop. Instead, she took a sip of her tea. “Just try not to kill your brother before the ceremony. I know how you two can be.”

Loki seemed a bit amused now. “I will do my best. Though I make no promises that our future king will not take the throne as a reptile.”

“No transmuting your brother either.” Eisa sighed. “Norns, I should not even be saying this. I am not your mother.”

“I truly hope not.” Loki agreed.

Eisa made a face at him as she drank more of the tea. “Your sense of humor is questionable sometimes.” Eisa finished the cup and set it on his bedside table.

“I would like to point out that you laid the foundations for that one.” Loki told her amused.

“I suppose I did.” She sighed with a head shake. Then she looked at him. “We should get dressed.” 

His face fell just slightly but he nodded in agreement. The two dressed in silence, and Loki help lace Eisa back up. “I will stay just a bit longer.” Eisa told him, stepping in to kiss him softly. The laid together in his bed, wrapped in a tight embrace, until eventually, Eisa did have to leave. She bid him goodbye and promised to find him after the coronation. Loki agreed to this.

As he watched her go he knew he would not see her afterward, at least not in the way she wanted.

***

Loki once again found himself standing before the secret passage. It was the early hours of the morning. He was about to put in motion the plans that would turn today’s events on their head. With a deep breath, he stepped forward.  _ Jotunheim _ .

Soon he found himself standing in the desolate frozen wasteland. He masked himself to be a mysterious hooded figure, someone unrecognizable compared to himself. His message had rung loud and clear to their king, and three of his men awaited Loki. Silently he motioned them to follow, and lead them to the passage.

“The coronation is in seven hours. Most of the realm will be there, and you will have your chance to retrieve your casket.” He told them, voice as masked as his body. “You need only think of Asgard to pass through.”

The three stared at him a moment before one nodded. Loki took this as his cue to go. His work was done, motions in place, and everything would go as planned. His plan.

He once again returned to Asgard and as soon as he did he simply teleported himself back to his room at the palace. There were still a few hours for him to rest, and then would come the moment he had been dreading for months. Hopefully, it would become the moment of his greatest success.

He just hoped Eisa could forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then, well hopefully that was enjoyable to read. If it wasn't I apologize. XD Please leave a comment or kudos if so inclined, you guys are all the best.
> 
> Reader question: Thoughts on how Eisa is gonna react to the coronation? I wanna see who bets what.
> 
> See ya! 
> 
> (Also, I got a solid chunk of my schoolwork done, hence the update. Yay!)


	5. To Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I didn't know if this would go up before or after I went to see Endgame. Answer is before. Which is good because I'm likely to be in a completely different headspace after tonight. Depending on how things go expect another depression one-shot just like after Infinity War.
> 
> Anyway, first movie chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa awoke early the next morning, eyes opening just as the sun peaked over the horizon. She groaned softly before dragging herself from the bed and wandering to her wardrobe. There was a particular gown she wished to wear today. Perhaps it would reflect a bit poorly on her part, but if she was to support Loki, she would do it wholly. That is why she reached into the far part of her closet and withdrew an emerald gown. The very gown she had made to come of age. Even then, her heart had known where it lied, even if she did not.

A knock on her door made her turn, and Eisa laid the gown across her bed as she gave permission to enter. Astrid entered a moment later. “I am glad to see you are awake, my lady.” Astrid said with a smile.

Eisa returned the expression. “I found that the sun’s early light roused me this morning. I suppose it is the nerves of today.”

“You cannot have more nerves than our princes, though I can see how this likely affects you.” The look on Astrid’s face was knowing. It made Eisa wonder just how much the older woman knew.

“I worry for Loki. I know this is hard for him.” Eisa noted absently. She shook her head. “There is nothing to be done though I am afraid. All I can do is offer my support.”

“Your support is always one of strength, my lady. My daughter can attest to that.” Astrid’s voice held a fondness that made Eisa smile.

“I try to keep strong for my friends. In return, I would hope they do the same.” Eisa stepped out of her nightgown as Astrid retrieved her gown and helped her into it. “However, even if they did not, I would support them all the same. I value my friends.”

“That has not gone unnoticed.” Astrid replied as she laced the gown’s back. “In fact, it has become quite well known given past events.”

Eisa smiled to herself. “I suppose it has.”

Astrid finished with the ties of Eisa’s dress and the girl sat at her vanity as the woman brushed and styled her hair. “You look beautiful, my lady.” She spoke softly as she took a step back. Eisa had to agree. Astrid had braided the front of her hair back, leaving the rest long as the braids held together in the back with a golden clip, and her gown was as lovely as it had been so long ago. It made Eisa wonder why she had not worn it more often.

“Thank you, Astrid.” She finally whispered.

“The pleasure is mine.” The woman stepped back. “Now then, you should make your way downstairs, lest you keep your family waiting.”

“Yes, today is not the best day for such a thing.” Eisa nodded. The woman made her way from her room and headed for the stairs. Her father and brother were already there waiting.

Her father seemed a bit surprised when he saw her but soon recovered. “You look beautiful, Eisa.”

Eisa smiled at the compliment. “Thank you, father.”

“I like your choice of color.” Tyr teased making Eisa push his shoulder playfully.

“You know I never was one to conform.” Eisa said with a head shake.

“It suits you.” Tyr smiled.

Fasta chose that moment to come down the stairs. She looked over her family before nodding in approval. “We are ready then.”

“Yes.” Ver said softly.

“Good. Let us go then.” The woman led the way as she pushed through the front doors. Tyr was quick to follow and Eisa and Tyr shared a look before exiting as well. Eisa’s heart beat quickly in her chest, constricting at the thought of Loki and his feelings of today. As the palace came into view, the fact that this was truly happening finally hit her.

***

Loki paced his chambers trying to clear his mind a bit. Today was the day, the day his plans were put into place. He took a deep breath. The slightest bit of guilt had been growing in his chest the past twenty-four hours. He did his best to ignore it.

Soon he knew it was time to make his way toward the palace hall. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on what was at hand, exiting his room and walking to through the royal wing. As he rounded a corner he ran into Thor. As he came to stand beside him he smirked a bit. “Nervous brother?”

Thor laughed as he looked at him. “Have you _ever_ know me to be nervous?” Thor asked with an amused expression.

Loki glanced up a moment in thought. “Well, there was that time in Nornheim.”

“That was not nerves, brother! _That_ , was the rage of battle.” Thor looked a little too proud of himself.

Loki chuckled. “I see.”

Thor looked at him. “How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warrior and pulled us out alive?”

Loki was a bit taken aback. “As I recall, I was the one who shrouded us in smoke to shield our escape.” He told him, eyes narrowed slightly.

Thor laughed again as a servant entered with a goblet of wine. “Yes, some do battle while others just do tricks.”

Loki felt a twinge in his chest at those words. The servant laughed at this and Loki shot the man a look, lifting a hand and turning the wine to snakes. The main cried out in shock, dropping the tray and jumping back.

“Loki, that was a waste of perfectly good wine.” Thor complained.

“Oh, it was just a bit of fun.” He said, making the snakes dissolve. “Right friend?” He stared the servant down and the man nodded before gathering the goblet and tray and running off. Loki and Thor both laughed at that before silence fell over them for just a moment. A guard entered to give Thor his helmet and Loki glanced over. “Ooh, nice feathers.”

Thor huffed a laugh. “You do not want to start this again, do you cow?”

“I was being sincere.” Loki insisted.

“You are incapable of sincerity.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

Loki and Thor stared at each other a moment. “I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother and my friend. Sometimes I am envious, but never doubt I love you.” Loki did not know what was worse, the fact that he knew this day would fall apart by his hands or the fact that most of what he had just said was true.

Thor clasped Loki’s shoulder with a smile. “Now give us a kiss.” Loki added making Thor smack him instead.

“Stop it!” He pointed. Their silence returned.

“We should go.” Loki finally told him.

“You go on ahead, I will be out in a moment.” Loki stared at him a moment and Thor made eye contact. “Go on.”

Loki left him then, going to meet the rest of his family as they awaited Thor’s moment.

***

Eisa stood with her family awaiting Thor’s long-anticipated entrance. They were placed up front very close to the royal family thanks to her father’s standing. Eisa looked over at Loki. He looked lost in thought, but her eyes caught his and as he glanced her over a small smile crossed his face. Eisa returned the expression.

She did not miss the queen’s smile either. The woman was far more observant than most realized.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were bickering quietly in the front, though she knew it was mostly in good fun.

Loud cheering from the back of the hall caught her attention and the attention of everyone else. Eisa did as was expected of her and clapped for the older prince, though it was clear to any who looked that her heart was not in it.

Thor made his way to the front, waving and acting as exuberant as ever. Loki now looked more annoyed than anything, and Eisa swore she saw Frigga roll her eyes, Sif too. Odin’s face was the same hardened expression he always wore. Eisa wondered if the man knew how to smile.

Eventually, after what felt like far too long, Thor knelt before his father, and Odin silenced the hall with a tap from Gungnir against the marble ground.

“Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn.” Odin paused a moment before he continued. “So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! Not as a tool to build or a weapon to destroy.”

As the king spoke Eisa’s eyes drifted again to Loki. He looked very nervous now, and Eisa’s brow furrowed as she watched him. Something was wrong, she knew him well enough to tell. It was just a matter of what. “Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?” Odin began Thor’s swearing-in.

“I swear.” Thor said confidently, a large grin across his face.

“And do you swear to preserve the peace?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?”

“I swear!” Eisa honestly though Thor was about to jump up like a child with as excited as he seemed.

“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…” Odin stopped suddenly, face suddenly blanking as he seemed to focus in on something. “Frost giants.” He whispered.

Murmurs broke out across the silent hall as Eisa’s eyes widened and she froze in place, mind blanking completely.

***

Loki nearly sighed in relief when Odin stopped his words. The younger prince had though his plan would go into effect too late, it seemed it had not.

His eyes drifted over to Eisa’s family, just in time to see the woman’s face go blank as she fainted into her brother’s arms. Loki’s eyes widened. That was not something he had expected or wanted. Tyr’s voice could be heard from where he stood as he tried to rouse his sister.

Frigga’s hand came to fall on his shoulder when she followed his gaze. “Go with your father and brother. She will be alright.” The woman assured him.

Loki nodded before going with the other two, the guilt he had been feeling intensifying immensely. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Eisa. It was inevitable that his plan would bring unwanted memories, but he had not thought she would faint from them. It was that moment that he truly realized what that attack had done to her.

He followed Thor and Odin deep into the vault under Asgard’s palace. Upon entering they saw the bodies of some of the Einherjar, as well as the monsters. Odin calmly looked around, surveying the damage. Loki could hear Thor’s breathing increase with rage.

“The Jotuns must pay for what they have done.” He said finally, eyes full of fury.

Odin looked back calmly. “They have paid, with their lives.” He said softly. “The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well.”

“All is well?” Thor asked exasperated. “They broke into the weapons vault! If they had stolen even one of these relics...”

“They did not.” Odin said turning on his son now. "I would not act upon this event."

“Well I want to know why!” Thor was practically glaring.

Loki stood behind the scene, watching it with a concerned expression, but also noting the details of importance for later. It seemed things would go overall as planned.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns." Odin admitted quietly.

Thor seemed to be enraged by this. "He just broke your truce!"

“What actions would you take?” Odin asked him, gaze burning.

“March into Jotunheim as you once did.” Thor said confidently. “Break their spirits so that they never dare cross our borders again.”

“You are thinking only as a warrior.” Odin said softly.

Thor motioned his arm around the room. “This was an act of war!”

“It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail.” His father corrected.

“Look how far they got!” Thor was nearly screaming.

“We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed.” Odin held a sense of finality to his words.

“As king of Asgard…”

“But you are not king!” Odin finally snapped. “Not yet.”

Thor stared at his father in shock. Finally, he stepped back in fury, storming from the vault. Loki watched him go and then glanced back to his father a moment before following. He felt for his brother, honestly he did, but he also could not deny the glib satisfaction that the events brought him. His plans were now fully set.

***

Eisa groaned when she awoke, setting a hand to her forehead as she sat up. “Lady Eisa!” Someone cried in surprise. “Are you alright?”

The woman blinked a few times before her eyes focused and she looked around, recognizing her surrounding as Eir’s healing room. “Yes.” She said softly. “What happened?”

“You fainted, my lady.” One of the younger healers told her. “Your family brought you here so we could make sure everything is alright.”

Eisa thought back to what had triggered this, and her eyes widened once more. “The frost giants…”

“They are handled!” The woman said quickly. “The king and his sons saw to that.”

Eisa swallowed. “I see, that is good to hear.”

“If you are feeling alright, you are free to go, my lady.” Another said finally. “I know your family was quite worried.”

Eisa nodded. “Thank you.” She said standing carefully.

“You are welcome.”

Eisa made her way from the room then, heading not for her family or home, but to find Loki. She needed comfort at this moment, and she would not get it from her family. Not the kind she wanted.

***

Loki was waiting in the feast hall already when Thor entered, flipping the table with an anguished cry before he finally went to sit on the marble stairs. Loki showed himself then, moving to sit beside him. “It is unwise to be in my company, brother.” Thor huffed.

“Whoever said I was wise?” Loki asked softly.

“This was to be my day of triumph! The day I took my birthright.” This sighed heavily.

“It will come.” Loki assured him. “If it is any consolation I think you are right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, everything.”

About that moment the warriors and Sif entered, expressing shock and concern at the scene before them. Loki ignored them and kept speaking. “If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defenses once, who is to say they will not do it again.”

“Exactly!” Thor sounded relieved someone understood.

“There is nothing you can do without defying father.” Loki watched Thor’s face change and backtracked. “No. No no no, I know that look.” He said standing as Thor did.

“It is the only way to secure Asgard’s safety.” Thor insisted.

“Thor it is madness.” Loki insisted.

“Madness?” Volstagg cut in. “What sort of madness.”

“My friends.” Thor opened his arms. “We are going to Jotunheim.”

“Jotunheim? You cannot be serious.” Sif said concerned.

Fandral shook his head. “Thor, this is not Earth where you summon a little lightening and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim_.”

“Yes, and if the Jotuns do not kill you, your father will.” Volstagg added.

“My father fought his way through Jotunheim. We would just be looking for answers.” Thor looked at them. “You are going to leave my brother and I to face this alone?” Thor asked taking Loki off guard.

“What?” He whispered and Thor looked at him.

“Well, you are coming with me, are you not?” Thor asked concerned.

Loki smiled. “Yes of course.” He moved right beside him. “I would not leave my brother to face Jotunheim alone.”

The four seemed unsure still. “Fandral, who brought you into the embrace of the most beautiful women in the realms?”

Fandral sighed before looking at him. “You did.”

“Yes!” Thor moved on. “Hogun! Who lead you to the most glorious of battle?”

“You did.” Hogun said with the smallest smile.

“And Volstagg, who lead you to the most succulent feasts that you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?”

“You did.” The larger man admitted.

Thor looked to the final member. “Sif, who proved wrong all who said a beautiful maiden could not be one of the fiercest warriors the realm had ever seen?”

“ _I_ did.” She said with an eye roll.

Thor paused. “True, but I supported you.” Thor looked around the room with open arms. “My friends, we are going to Jotunheim.”

The room fell silent as a small sound near the door was heard. “We are being watched.” Hogun said with a hardened expression. All six turned toward the door, and there stood Eisa.

***

Eisa knew, she _knew_ she should have just kept walking when she heard what their conversation was about, but she had not. Instead, she evesdropped, and now she had six suspicious pairs of eyes on her. Or five rather, as Loki looked more surprised than anything.

Having been caught she moved into the room and stared at the floor. “Eisa, what are you doing here?” Loki finally spoke.

“I was looking for you.” She replied softly. “I did not mean to stumble upon what you are doing.”

“How do we know she will not say anything. If word gets out…”

“I will not say a word!” Eisa insisted. “I swear it.” She looked around nervously. “Please, I want no part in this.”

“You made yourself a part of it when you listened in, Eisa.” Thor told her.

“Let her go. We all know she would not say anything.” Loki tried to insist.

“Do we? She does not particularly like any of us, except for you.” Sif said with crossed arms.

“I also value my self-preservation.” Eisa told her annoyed. “My family would kill me if such things came to light, even if I had no part in it. I was here.”

“We need assurance though. Surely you can understand that.” Fandral said though he seemed almost apologetic. Eisa had to admit that out of the four of Thor’s friends he was her favorite.

She glanced at all of them, eyes still pleading before she inevitably realized she was not going to get anywhere and sighed heavily. “What is it you would have me do?” She asked finally.

“She cannot go with us.” Loki told them all with a glare. “I do not need to tell you why.”

“We are not monsters, Loki. We would not ask that of her.” Sif snapped.

“She could bring the horses back.” Hogun said finally. “Someone needs to or it will look suspicious to have them gathered at the Bifrost.”

Eisa’s eyes widened a bit and Loki looked at her apologetically. “Is there nothing else?” She asked.

Fandral looked confused. “Surely such a simple task would be appreciated.”

“She is afraid of horses.” Loki sighed. “ However she does know how to ride. Can you do it Eisa?”

The woman swallowed but nodded. “I can.”

“It is settled then.” Thor motioned them all forward. “Come my friends! We have a realm to protect.”

Eisa followed in the back and Loki slowed to fall in step beside her. She looked at him and the both paused a moment so that Loki could wrap his arms around her. “I am sorry.” He whispered pressing a kiss to her head. Eisa nodded as he released her and the two then hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, plot here we come! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am going to go to this academic banquet now and then go potentially die at the movies. Keep an eye out for that potential one-shot.
> 
> Reader question: What do you think will happen after Jotunheim?
> 
> See ya!
> 
> (P.S. Two projects down, two to go. One of which is almost done. I got this!)


	6. Fears Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Guess who is officially done with the semester? This bitch! XD (Now if my job hadn't royally messed up my transfer I'd be able to relax. But of course someone somewhere forgot to submit their paperwork so I still have a mess.)
> 
> Anyway, here's the lovely chapter 6 for you all, and once I get all my stress shit taken care of, I can have more writing time. Yay! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I have officially seen Endgame twice. It has broken me. (Was gonna be three times but I got rescheduled on for the last one))

The whole time they were setting about their plan, Eisa felt like they were simply walking toward their doom. As though every guard they passed somehow knew what they were up to. It was unnerving at best, and she honestly thought she might be sick. Or perhaps that was just the nerves of the impending horse ride.

It had been years since she last rode a horse, never much caring for the creatures. It was odd she knew, given that she was taught to ride at a young age, but the creatures simply made her uncomfortable. She stood awkwardly to the side as the princes and warriors readied the creatures. Loki’s sudden absence at one moment did not go unnoticed by her, though no one else seemed to realize. He was back just as quickly and she brushed the incident off. Whatever he was up to, it should not have an effect on her. He would not do that to her.

It was not long before everyone was saddled up. Eisa took Loki’s offered hand as he hoisted her up behind him. Eisa’s arms immediately moved to squeeze him around the middle. He placed a hand on her clasped ones.  _ A little looser, love. _

Eisa relaxed her grip some, leaning her face against his back.  _ I am sorry. _

_ It is alright, Eisa. I am sorry you have been dragged into this _ . His thumb stroked her hands before returning to the reins.

Eisa ignored the warriors three and the looks they gave them. It was not as though they ever truly  _ hid _ their affections around them. If they had not put two and two together by now, that was no doing of theirs.  _ I love you. _ Eisa thought with a sigh, arms squeezing briefly.

Loki’s back vibrated as he chuckled softly.  _ I love you as well. _

It was no short ride from the palace to the Bifrost. Eisa closed her eyes for most of the ride, taking comfort from Loki as she leaned against his back. When they finally came to a halt, Eisa let Loki help her down and then stood back as the others approached Heimdall, though she was close enough to hear their words, to hear Loki. “Leave this to me.” He approached the gatekeeper. “Good Heimdall…”

“You are not dressed warmly enough.” Eisa’s heart leaped into her throat at his words and she stared at the scene with panicked eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki seemed genuinely confused.

“Your clothes, they are not warm enough.” Heimdall repeated, eyes boring in a blinkless stare.

“You must be mistaken we…”

“Enough.” Thor cut in, pushing past Loki who looked at the ground solumnly. Eisa’s chest clenched. “Heimdall may we pass?” Thor’s booming voice was commanding, and Eisa doubted anyone would tell the prince no in that moment.

“ _ Never _ has an enemy slipped my watch until today. I wish to know how that happened.” Heimdall replied coldly.

“Then tell no one where we have gone.” Thor said pushing past and entering the Bifrost chamber.

His friends followed, but not before Volstagg stopped to taunt Loki. “What is the matter? Silver tongue turn to lead?”

Loki stared after the man, clearly put off at his words. Eisa glared daggers at his back as she approched where Loki stood, not noticing the flames sparking in her hand until Loki took it in his own. “He is not worth it.” Loki whispered.

Eisa sighed. “I know.” She looked up at him. “Be safe.” She whispered.

Loki leaned his forehead against hers, their noses brushing as he kissed her softly, hand coming to caress her face. “I have to tell you something.” He said when he pulled back. “Take the horses back, and then go home Eisa.” His hand brushed some hair from her face. “I told the guard where we have gone, and I do not wish you to be dragged into this.”

Eisa’s eyes widened slightly. “You told the guard? Why?”

“Thor is likely to get us all killed. It is in our best interests.” He explained hastily.

“Loki!” Thor called out impatiently.

Loki glanced over before turning to Eisa again. “Do as I ask, Eisa. Please.”

Eisa swallowed and nodded, eyes burning a bit as she realized how much trouble they were all in. “I love you.”

“And I you.” He took a step back. “Now go.”

Eisa nodded and moved back to the horses, mounting Loki’s and guiding Thor’s as the others obediently followed. As she rode off Loki hurried to follow his brother and their friends. “Took you long enough.” Thor said irritably as he approached.

“Apologies. Had you not drawn her into this you would not have had to wait.” He snapped back. 

“Be warned. I am sworn to protect this realm as is my duty as gatekeeper. Should your return threaten Asgard’s saftey, the bridge will remain closed.” Heimdall said emotionlessly.

“Could you not just leave it open for us?” Volstagg asked curiously, daresay almost innocently.

“Leaving the gate open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it.” The gatekeeper warned.

“I have no plans to die today.” Thor boasted.

“None do.” A moment later the Bifrost activated and they were swept into the unforgiving wastes of Jotunheim.

Almost as soon as they landed they could sense something was wrong. It was too quiet. “We should not be here.” Hogun said, speaking the thoughts of everyone present, save perhaps Thor.

Still, they swallowed their concerns and pressed on. As they did Loki hoped this situation would not horribly backfire on them all, and that Eisa made it home in time to avoid any consequences.

***

Eisa’s mind was wrought with turmoil as she rode back to the palace, knuckles turning white from how tightly she held the reins. She worried for their safety, all of them, but especially Loki. Despite knowing the others would have his back, she did not truly have faith in any but Thor.

Eisa took a shuttering breath as nausea rose in the back of her throat. She passed it off as nerves at first, or the fear of the creature she currently sat upon, but she knew deep in her heart it was something else.

As she approached the palace Eisa started to feel incredibly ill. She set her forehead against the horse’s mane and took several shallow breaths as she tried not to be sick on the way. When the stable were in sight the girl sighed in relief.

Eisa dismounted the horse swiftly once she reached the stables. She then found herself running to one of the corner stalls and promptly emptying the contents of her stomach once again. This was getting ridiculous, and her stomach dropped as she thought of possible causes.

Eisa took the time to properly return the horses to their pens. She could have flagged a stablehand, but that would have only roused suspicions, especially seeing as she never rode. If she played her cards right she would be able to act as if she was never involved in this plot at all. That was her goal.

Once the horses were freed of their gear and back where they belonged Eisa pet each one and then headed out and away, taking the long way around the palace to remain as unseen as possible. Eisa knew she should go home, Loki had asked her to, but she needed to find out what had been ailing her, and Loki’s library held the largest number of healing texts in the palace, save perhaps the healing chamber itself. Eisa could not go to Eir with this, not with the fear that had been growing in the back of her mind.

She slipped away to Loki’s chambers largely unnoticed, using the mostly deserted royal wing and masking herself from the guards. Loki’s door opened for her as it always did, and she made her way into his chambers. As though expecting to find someone else there she glanced around, but she was, of course, alone.

Eisa then made her way to Loki’s personal Library, eyes skimming the spines of the texts in the section of healing magic. There was a multitude of subjects ranging from basic aid to rare diseases. What Eisa needed was somewhere in the middle, an intermediate level text would do.

After quite a bit of searching, she found what she was looking for. Flipping through the book showed her a great many things, including the burn heal Frigga had used on her wrists when she was very young. Eisa then found the spell she needed. After studying the passage a few times she held a hand over her abdomen and focused. She channeled energy through herself, reaching out and searching. A moment later her eyes shot open and she gasped as her fears were realized. Under her hand, reaching out through her own, was a small, developing life force. “Oh Norns.” She whispered, looking where her hand sat as her eyes welled with tears. “No, no, no,  _ how _ ?” Her knees hit the ground as her legs gave out under her.

She was pregnant with Loki’s child.

Eisa thought back, retraced every moment, every night. She  _ always _ made sure she drank the tea. Every single time. Every time...every time but…

Their engagement. The morning before Loki proposed to her she had been late to meet her father. She must have rushed and forgotten. Eisa fell back on the ground with her back to a shelf and curled into a ball, tears spilling over. This could not be real, could not be happening, not now.

She couldn’t be pregnant. What would she tell her family? Odin has still denied her and Loki’s marriage. What would she tell  _ Loki _ ? He always made sure she remembered. He would surely be displeased.

After a few moments of panic and some deep breaths, Eisa finally calmed enough to think. She had to tell him. Tell Odin. Maybe then they could get the wedding approved, and soon, and maybe it would save her family from some of the shame. She just hoped Odin would agree.

Eisa forced herself up and smoothed her dress, wiping the tears from her face as she did. When Loki returned she would tell him. She doubted he would be pleased, it was her own mistake that put them in this situation, but she knew he would help her. He cared enough for that.

After making herself as presentable as possible and returning the book to its proper shelf she exited his chamber and calmly made her way out of the palace and toward her home. Just as she reached her front door she felt the power of the Bifrost activate and turned. Odin had gone after them then. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

***

This was not part of the plan. This was not supposed to happen. “Father…” Odin’s shout cut off any protest he may have had at the events occurring before him.

“Thor, Odinson, through your greed and stupidity you have opened up these realms to the pain, and devastation of war.” Odin forcefully activated the Bifrost. “You are unworthy, of these realms.” He began to tear Thor’s armor from him, piece by piece. “You are unworth of your title.” He finished dismantling the fallen prince. “You are  _ unworthy, _ of the loved ones, you have betrayed.” Odin took a step back. “In the name of my father, and his father before, I Odin Allfather,  _ cast you out! _ ” Thor was pushed back, armor shattering at the force of his own hammer. Odin then held the weapon to his lips.  “Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” The weapon was cast out after, and the gate closed.

Loki looked from his father to where his brother had just been banished and back before he finally left, quickly wandering back to the palace. His mind was racing with the day’s events. Thor was not supposed to be banished, that was not something he had accounted for. Then there was his hand…

Loki picked awkwardly at the skin of his hand as he stood in the chamber with Sif and the other warriors. He was only half listening to their words, mind racing with his own concerns. Blue. His hand had been  _ blue.  _ The same as that of the frost giant’s. The same as the creatures Eisa feared so much. “How did the guard know where we were anyway?” Loki looked up at that.

“I told them.” He admitted softly.

The four fell silent a moment. “You told the guard?!” Volstagg exclaimed finally.

“ _ I saved our lives _ .” Loki hissed. “And Thor’s. I had no idea father would  _ banish _ him for what he had done.”

“Loki…” Sif came forward, face more pleading than he had ever seen and likely ever would see again. “You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.”

Loki shot the woman a look. “If I do then what?” He glanced around the room. “I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know how he is. He is arrogant, reckless, and dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that really what Asgard need from its king?” Loki stormed from the room then, the company giving him a headache. He needed answers. Needed to know what had happened. Needed to know for certain if his suspicions were correct.

He would sleep on it first. Make sure it was truly something he wanted to know, though he was already quite certain it was. Loki looked at the darkening sky through the palace windows. Eisa was likely waiting for word. His heart clenched when he thought of her worrying. He could not contact her, however. Not with his suspicions.

The silence would hurt her, but if he was correct, the truth was going to hurt far more.

***

Sif and the other warriors were left uneasy after Loki’s words, Sif most of all. “He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he has always been jealous of Thor.” She said pointedly, looking to the men for support. Sif always held her distrust for Loki, ever since the incident with her hair. Now it seemed she had a reason.

“We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives.” Volstagg said, the conversation leaving him uncomfortable. 

“Laufey said there are traitors in the house of Odin.” Hogun pointed out, eyes narrowed in suspicion and distrust. “A master of magic could slip three Jotuns into Asgard.”

Fandral huffed a disbelieving laugh as he glanced around his friends. “Loki has always been on for mischief but you are talking about something else entirely.” His words were quick and disproving. Then he shook his head. “It is no wonder Eisa does not trust us. She is right about our judgment. How we look at Loki.”

“Fandral, you must realize how this looks.” Sif insisted. “Do not let your sympathy for Eisa cloud your judgment.”

“Given your past interactions, I am not certain you are the one to tell me that, Sif.” The man sighed. “I just do not wish to think even Loki capable of such a thing.” He admitted. “Despite the fact that I do know he is capable.”

“Let us not make haste. Perhaps it is simply an unfortunate coincidence.” Volstagg suggested then.

“You are likely right.” Fandral nodded, though his face did not look so sure. “Enough talk of this. It is beginning to make me uncomfortable.”

***

Eisa laid in her bed at home, where she had been for the better part of the day’s last hours. Her mind was restless, and her hand kept wandering to her abdomen as she thought over her news. It felt unreal that there was a life growing inside her. Yet, despite her fear, she already felt a strong sense of protectiveness over them. Of love.

Eisa sighed and looked at the sky. It had been many hours since the group had left, and she had still heard nothing from Loki. She was becoming increasingly worried, mind jumping to the worst possible conclusions. Had something happened? Had Odin been so enraged that he had cut off contact? The questions tormented her.

A knock on her door broke the unwelcomed pattern. “Come in.” She called, moving her hand to a less telling position.

“Are you alright, sister? You have been in here ever since you returned from the palace.” Tyr looked at her with a face full of concern.

“I am fine, brother.” She forced a smile. “I am simply caught up in the day’s events.”

Tyr nodded in understanding. “They were certainly unexpected and horrifying.” He sat on the edge of her bed. “You had us worried.”

“I am sorry. I never would have expected to react in that way to the mere mention of the creatures. I think it was the knowledge that they were so close.” Eisa tried to explain.

“You do not need an excuse, Eisa.” Tyr said softly. “It was a traumatic event for all of us.”

The woman swallowed and nodded. “I know.” She sighed. “I have not heard from Loki. That is why I am locked in here.”

Tyr seemed surprised. “I am sure he is fine, sister. I heard the threat was taken care of almost immediately.”

“Yes.” She said absentmindedly. “I just wish he would have sent word.” Eisa wished she could tell her brother about what was happening, about the situation earlier, but knew it was not a good idea. “I need to get some sleep Tyr.” She said instead, rolling away from him. She felt bad, but for once found his company unwelcomed.

Her brother looked more concerned by her behavior but nodded. “Of course. Rest, Eisa. Things will be better tomorrow.” He stood to leave the room, putting the lights out for her.

“I hope you are right.” She whispered to the dark, hand finding her stomach once more. “Goodnight, little one. We will get through this. I promise.” Eisa hoped she could find Loki the next day, that he would understand. Most of all though, she hoped they could fix this before her family found out. The consequences could be most dire if they did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so like 95% of you called it, much to my chagrin. XD Oh well. There's a baby in there.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I appreciate every one of you. Drop a comment below with your thoughts or smack that kudos if you liked it. :)
> 
> Reader question: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much foreboding do you feel? >;)
> 
> See ya!


	7. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Engame view count is up to four now. I need help guys. XD
> 
> Anyway, the utter feeling of despair was quite fitting for this chapter. Lots of emotions here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frigga always tended to think of herself as a generally level-headed woman. At this moment in particular, however, she found the exact opposite to be in effect. Her vision blurred with tears and fury as she stormed through the halls and her chambers in search of her husband.

It was not difficult to find him as he stood against one of the many large windows, his one eye looking out over the darkened streets of Asgard. “How could you have done this?” She snapped, taking a rather defensive stance against the far side of the window.

“Do you understand what he has set in motion?” Odin snapped back. “He has taken us to the brink of war.”

“But  _ banishment!? _ ” Her gaze cut daggers through her husband. “You would lose him forever?  _ He is your son! _ ” 

Odin narrowed his eye at his wife, studying her expression carefully. “What would you have done?”

“I would not have banished him to a world of mortals.” Frigga said, voice sounding more defeated than angry by this point. “Stripped of his powers to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart.”

“That is why  _ I _ am king.” Odin crossed one of his arms across his chest. “I too grieve the loss of our son!” He exhaled deeply then spoke softer. “There are some things even I cannot undo.”

“You could bring him back.” Frigga tried.

“ _ No! _ ” Odin’s fury returned. “His fate, is in his own hands now.”

Frigga and he stared each other down a moment longer. “And what of your other son?” She asked finally. “What decision have you come to regarding him?”

Odin’s face shifted, torment coming across through the frustration. “That situation has become more complicated after today.” Odin said quietly. “I fear Loki may know.”

“You think he has discovered it?” Frigga asked with a furrowed brow, fear crossing her features at the thought.

“Yes.” Odin nodded. “His armor was damaged, and he did not seem himself. Far more reserved than his normal stature. I plan to seek him out tomorrow. Hopefully to lay this to rest once and for all.” Odin turned to leave her.

“What of Eisa?” Frigga called and Odin paused, back still to her. “What of their relationship?”

“If he wishes to tell her afterward, still wishes to try, then I will not stop him. Should she accept it, I will allow them to marry. Under the condition that Lord Ver tell her the truth.” Odin left then, and Frigga leaned against the wall with her face in her hand, mind racing as she tried to piece the events she had witnessed the past day with the vision she had suffered several weeks before.

***

Eisa awoke groggily to banging on her door. Her mind took a moment to regain awareness, but once it did she noticed the voice accompanying the knocks. “Eisa? Are you awake?” Thyra was very recognizable, even after all these years. Eisa sat up straight.

“Yes, come in!” She called. Her eyes scanned her room as she did. It was late morning, and the hope of finding a note from Loki was strong. It died quickly as she realized her room was exactly as it had been the night before. There was still no word.

Thyra opened the door and upon seeing Eisa’s forlorn expression she paused and closed the door. “Eisa?”

“Good morning, Thyra.” Eisa forced a small smile.

“What is wrong?” Her friend’s face turned serious as she saw right through Eisa. “Do not think me a fool, my friend. I have known you far too long.”

Eisa sighed. “I did something dumb yesterday.”

“Unsurprising.” Thyra nodded, earning her a look from the younger girl. “What? You have the tendency to get yourself into trouble.”

Eisa shook her head. “True enough.” She muttered. “I eavesdropped on a rather interesting conversation regarding the princes, Sif, and the warriors three. They were planning to sneak off to Jotunheim.”

Thyra placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. “Did they?” She asked finally.

“Oh yes.” Eisa made eye contact with her friend. “I helped them.”

“ _ Eisa _ …”

“I had no choice, Thyra. I overheard so they needed leverage to make sure I would say nothing.” Eisa pinched the bridge of her nose. “They need not have bothered. Loki told the guard of their plans before they even left.”

Thyra blinked a few times. “Why in the nine realms would he have done that?” She asked walking to sit on the edge of Eisa’s bed.

“He feared for their safety. Thor was not thinking rationally.” Eisa explained. “I do not fault his decision, but I now find myself lost in another conflict. He was supposed to contact me when he returned, Thyra. I have heard nothing at all. I worry.”

“Loki is likely facing repercussions from his father.” Thyra guessed. “Whether or not he told the guard, he still left world without permission, and to a realm forbidden on top of that.”

“I would have thought so too, but I know Loki.” Eisa exhaled deeply. “Even if he was told to cut contact for the time being, he would have found a way.”

“You do not think he was injured?” Thyra asked with a furrowed brow.

“I do not know. He was either injured, imprisoned, or he is avoiding me for some reason.” She shook her head. “I doubt two of these strongly.”

“Even if he were purposefully not contacting you, surely he has a reason.” Thyra noted. “He always seems to.”

A small smile appeared on Eisa’s lips. “This is true. I do not doubt Loki’s intentions, I just long for confirmation that all is well.”

“It will come, Eisa. Have faith.” Thyra’s own lips turned upwards. “And should you find he has avoided you for some selfish gain, tell me and I shall kick his ass for you.”

Eisa laughed at that. “I do not believe that confrontation would go as you hope, Thyra. You are welcomed to try though.” The woman grinned.

Thyra retuned the expression. “You know I would.”

“I do.” Eisa cocked her head then. “Enough of my worries, you are here for a reason I have no doubt.”

“Yes.” Thyra’s face fell just a bit. “Something has come up and Kori is needed back in Vanaheim. We will be departing later today.”

Eisa frowned at the news. “I was just starting to get used to you being back in the realm.”

“I know.” Thyra said apologetically. Then she poked Eisa in the chest. “Get your prince to talk to his father so I will have a reason to return soon."

Eisa felt her throat tighten but she forced herself to nod. “I will. Hopefully sooner than you think.”

Thyra smiled. “Good.” The woman stood from her bed. “Now then, get dressed. I want to spend as much of my last day with you as possible.”

“I am not tired of yet?” Eisa asked rising to walk to her closet.

“Of course not.” Thyra shook her head. “Give it an hour.”

Both of the girls found themselves laughing. Thyra helped Eisa lace her dress, which brought back many a memory for them both. Thyra stopped to see her mother for a brief period of time before the two women left the house together, both happy to be back with the other for a short while.

***

Loki awoke with the same pit in his stomach he had gone to bed with. That was it then, he had to know. As he rose from bed his gaze paused on the journal at his bedside. It almost felt mocking, but he ignored the feelings it brought forth. Eisa would understand, or perhaps she would not. Perhaps it did not matter.

Slipping from his room and past the guards was not difficult, it never was. His ability to sneak around where he was not meant to was well known, even if there was never any proof he was doing it. Soon he was walking down the stairs to the weapon’s vault, opening the large doors as quietly as he could. He cast a charm on the vault guards that had them leaving in an organized manner to do some non-existent task.

He then took a deep breath as he started down toward the casket. Each step he took seemed to echo throughout the chamber, his own heart beating in his ears. When he reached the frozen box he paused, staring at it as it’s magic hummed in the air. Slowly he reached his hands up, breaths shaky as his hands wrapped around the handles, the cold magic immediately jolting through his palms and into his body as he lifted the artifact from its pedestal.

Seconds after he gripped the casket the sound of the vault doors broke the room’s silence. “Stop!” It was the unmistakable voice of his father, and Loki closed his eyes, returning the magical item to its resting place. 

His hands shook against the handles while the unmistakable blue hue from before spread across his pale skin. “Am I cursed?”

There was the slightest of pauses before Odin spoke, voice sounding rather calm given the situation. “No.”

Loki exhaled sharply. “What am I?” He asked, voice tense with growing fear and frustration.

“You are my son.” Odin replied simply.

Loki finally forced his hands from the casket, turning to face his father in what he imagined was his true form. “What more than that?” He hissed out, beginning a purposeful walk toward his father, magic working to return his pale skin back to normal. What he thought had been normal. “The casket was not the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?”

He and Odin stared at one another, an unspoken dare passing between them. A dare to lie, to keep the illusion going, but both knew it was too late. “No.” Odin finally admitted. “In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby.” His gaze softened just a bit as he spoke. “Abandoned, suffering, left to die.” He sighed. “Laufey’s son.”

Loki felt like a part of him had just been ripped from his body, his soul torn to shreds. Everything he had ever know, had been a lie. “Laufey’s son?” He finally forced out.

“Yes.” Odin all but whispered, watching his youngest closely.

Loki wrestled with his thoughts, with his emotions as his father’s, no  _ Odin’s  _ words registered within his mind. “W-why?” He finally gasped out. “You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?” Loki’s brow furrowed as he looked up at the man he called father, who he simply longed to make proud, as he waited for an explanation for the turmoil he was faced with.

“You were an innocent child.” Odin tried, but Loki saw straight through him.

“ _ No. _ You took me for a purpose.  _ What was it? _ ” Loki practically spat the words as he marched toward the king. " _Tell me!_ " His voice was anguished and full of pain, tears now glistening in his eyes.

Odin seemed reluctant to speak at first, but eventually, he did, his words coming out far too matter-of-factly. “I had hoped we could unite our people one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you.”

Loki looked away, face twisted as he shook his head. “So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up, here, until you might have use of me.”

Odin shook his head. “Why do you twist my words?”

“You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why did you not!?” Loki snapped out, face flushing with rage as the full weight of what he was hearing crashed down upon him.

“You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth.” Odin insisted though he knew his words had begun to fall on deaf ears.

“What? Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?” Anguish crossed Loki’s face and he took pause, mind racing as he fell into thought. “That is why…” He said suddenly, more to himself than anyone else. Then he looked up to Odin again, gaze piercing him. “Is that why you refused my marriage with Eisa? Because of what I am?!”

Sorrow crossed the old man’s face and he nodded. “I feared that should she discover the truth, it would only end in tragedy for you both.” Odin shook his head. “She would have discovered it, intentional or not.”

Odin’s gaze told Loki all he needed to know. “Children.” Loki said softly. “The giant’s magic still lingers in her body.”

“Yes. There is no telling what carrying such a child might do to her.” Odin acknowledged softly. “Your children would be half-breeds.”

Loki cringed at the harsh wording and looked back up at Odin, gaze intense. “What if she should accept it, accept me for what I am?”

Odin was silent a moment. “I would allow it then, though I still find myself advising against it.” Odin sighed.

Loki gave a bitter laugh. “It all makes sense now.” He spat, walking up the stairs. “You never cared about me, never cared of my accomplishments.”

“That is not true!” Odin tried to no avail.

“No, it all makes sense why you favored Thor for all these years!” Loki stalked toward his father, even as the man seemed to be overcome with exhaustion, defeat. “No matter how much you claim to  _ love me _ , you could never have frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!” 

It was only when the hand Odin used to reach for Loki fell that the younger prince seemed to understand something was truly wrong. His throat closed as the anger left him in a moment, replaced instead with concern even after what had just transpired. “Guards!” He called urgently. “Guards please help!” Two of the Einherjar quickly entered, kneeling on either side of the king as Loki took a step back, watching the scene with something akin to horror.

They hoised Odin from the chambers, took him to his chambers. Loki followed close behind, his mother already waiting with Eir who was quick to attend him, confirming what Loki had already assumed.

His father had fallen into the Odinsleep.

***

“You look different.” Thyra said suddenly as she and Eisa walked through the town market. She cocked her head as she studied her friend. “I cannot quite pick out what it is, but it is a good thing. Like you are brighter.”

Eisa blinked a bit, confused a moment before it occurred to her what it might be. “That is odd. I have done nothing different.” She said finally, calmly as possible.

Thyra shrugged it off. “Either way, you look well, Eisa.” She smiled. 

The younger woman returned the expression. “Thank you.”

“Eisa, what you told me this morning, about the others and Jotunheim,” Thyra fidgeted as she seemed to debate her next words. “I heard a rumor earlier when you went to see that seamstress.”

Eisa felt like her heart leaped into her throat. “What is it?” She braced herself for the worst.

Thyra seemed to pick up on her anxiety because she shook her head. “It is not Loki, Eisa. From what I can gather he and the warriors are fine.” Eisa exhaled in relief. “It is about Thor.”

Eisa cocked her head. “What about him?” The concern was rising once more.

“Eisa, mind you this is just a rumor, but I heard Odin banished him from the realm, Eisa.” Thyra said fidgeting her hands. “Do you think that could be true?”

Eisa’s eyes widened at her friend's words. “Banishment?” She whispered before shaking her head. “I-I do not know. Odin was no doubt livid at his sons’ disobedience, and Thor was the pioneer of their plot, but I do not know if he would go so far as to banish him.” The woman swallowed. “If…” She cleared her throat. “ _ When _ Loki contacts me, I will ask him.”

“I will likely be gone by then.” Thyra noted. “Please, send word once you know.”

“I will.” Eisa promised, a wary smile on her face. “Come on, let us get lunch, and then we should head back so that you may get ready to depart.” Her face saddened a bit.

Thyra matched it. “I do wish I did not have to go, but you are right.” The two wandered off in search of a place to eat. They exchanged stories over their meal, Thyra catching Eisa up on events she had missed regarding Sigurd, and Eisa sharing her and Loki’s mischief. Every time his name left her lips she felt a tug in her abdomen. The more they spoke, the more Eisa wanted to tell Thyra her news, but she could not. It was not that she did not trust the other woman, she just thought it better if no one knew until after, and she knew she should tell Loki first.

Eisa walked Thyra back to her Asgard residence afterward. She hugged the woman tightly. “I will miss you.”

“I have no doubt I will be back soon.” Thyra said with a smile. “Farewell, Eisa.”

“Have a safe trip.” Eisa told her before turning to take her leave.

Thyra stared after her friend with a sad smile before entering her home, wishing as she always did that she did not have to leave her.

***

Eisa snuck off to the palace to do a quick sweep of the palace and see if she could locate Loki, or pick up any clues on Thor’s fate. The woman walked quickly, knowing she did not have a lot of time before she would be expected home.

She cut through the royal wing, though she dare not seek out Loki’s chambers. If he did not want to speak with her there would be hell to pay should she go there. The woman could not help but notice the eerie quiet of the halls. Something had happened, the patrols were lessened.

She swallowed her curiosity and left the private halls, opting instead for the empty halls surrounding the inner courtyard. She was about halfway through when a voice startled her. “ _ You! _ ” Eisa turned in shock but before she could utter a word she was pushed harshly into a dark corner of the hall.

“Sif what-?” Her words cut off when the woman pushed her harshly into the wall, partly knocking the wind from her.

“What did he do?” The woman demanded, still gripping Eisa’s shoulder tightly.

“What did who do?” Eisa gasped out, confused by what was happening.

“Loki!” Sif all but snarled. “I am not a fool, Eisa. He is hiding something.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Eisa insisted. Tears sprang to her eyes as her body reacted to the situation, and she found herself not knowing what emotion she wanted to feel.  _ These damned hormones _ . She tried to hide her eyes. Sif set a knee against her abdomen in what Eisa knew was meant to be a power play, not an attack, but the woman panicked and struck the warrior in the face with an open palm. Both women froze in shock, Eisa from the fact that she had done it and Sif from the fact that it had been done  _ well _ .

Sif shot forward to grab her shoulders. “That is it!”

“Stop!” Eisa pleaded, arms crossing over her stomach as her eyes clenched shut. 

Sif halted, looking at the young girl before her, the stance she took. “You truly have no clue, do you?” She finally said softly.

“No!” Eisa cried, hands still covering her stomach subconsciously. “As far as I know he had done  _ nothing!  _ Not that that has ever stopped your assumptions before!” Her tears spilled over and one of her hand finally moved to wipe them away.

Sif studied her, her face, her reactions, the way she stood. Eisa was not herself, and Sif feared she knew why. “If I find you to be lying…”

“I am not!” Eisa glared at the woman. “You claim to want to make amends and then do things like this. You do not want to mend anything, Sif, because you cannot change!” Eisa snapped, pushing the woman from her way. “Turn your suspicions elsewhere, or, if this applies to what I believe it does, maybe admit that your crown prince is not as perfect as everyone makes him out to be!”

Sif stared at her open-mouthed, watching her fear turn to anger in an instant. “I am…”

“Do  _ not _ say you are sorry!” Eisa hissed. “You are not. If you truly must know, Sif, I have not heard from or seen Loki since you all departed yesterday, so even if something did happen, I am not aware of it.” She stormed past the warrior then, making her way back toward the palace entrance.

Sif stared after her dumbfounded, once again feeling a twinge of regret, but also slight suspicion. If the warrior’s suspicions were correct, based upon her reactions, Eisa Verdottir was carrying the trickster’s child.

***

Loki did not stay with his mother for long. She was clearly distraught, but also in a place that he knew she had to work past on her own, so after some words of comfort he slipped away to his rooms, knowing he would likely be back the next day. They had much to discuss.

He entered his room and sat in a chair before his fireplace. A hand came to rest against his face as he thought, mind amiss with turmoil and guilt. Perhaps Odin was overdue for the Odinsleep, but he still felt as though his sudden departure was his fault.

Then there was the darker part of him that was still livid with the man for hiding such a thing from him for so long. Loki looked at his hand, at the pale of his skin, and he felt he was living a lie. Magic sparked at his fingertips as his emotions wrestled, needing an outlet for some of the energy coursing through him.

Loki forced himself to focus, to see if he could tap into the self that had existed with him all this time. He dropped what he suspected was an instinctive self glamor, one he fueled for over a millennium without realizing. When he looked back at his hands, cobalt was all he saw. Loki swung his arm out with a cry, shattering a vase that had sat on the table beside him.

Blue, jotun, frost giant. He was a  _ monster. _

How could Eisa ever accept him like this? He could not even accept it. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought back his thoughts. Eisa loved him, he knew that to be truer than anything, and so he had to try. Even if it did end in tragedy, at least he had attempted to save them.

So, finally, he reached for the journal. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since the group had returned, and Eisa was either livid or beyond herself with worry. Or perhaps she was both.

He thought carefully about how to do this, and then picked up his quill.  _ Meet me in our nook of the library tomorrow at midnight. _

He watched the words materialize onto a sheet paper, and he closed his eyes and sent it off to her room. With luck, she would find it soon. Maybe she would try to contact him beforehand. He was unsure of what he would say if she did. His mind was still tormented, and he was afraid of what the future held.

Loki closed his journal with a heavy sigh and set it aside, burying his face in his hands.

***

Eisa was caught somewhere between fuming and terrified. Sif never cared for her or Loki, but she had never been violent before. It struck a cord in Eisa that froze her mind in place. Something truly terrible must have been done, or said, for Sif to stoop to such a level. It worried Eisa.

The woman knew Sif had the tendency to jump to conclusions when it came to Loki, but because of recent events, Eisa could not help but wonder if there was some merit to the warrior’s rage. If Loki had done something to cause this.

She shook her head to clear away the thought. No. Loki was mischievous, sometimes devious, but not cruel. He never had bad intentions, never did anything that would cause permanent harm. There was no way he had done this. Eisa needed to believe that.

The trek home felt like it took hours compared to normal. Eisa’s head hurt, and she felt utterly exhausted. Her day had gone from an enjoyable one spent with her best friend, to a terrible one ending with her being attacked by one of Thor’s friends. Oh, how strange her life could be.

She said nothing as she entered her home, not that it really mattered. The only one who would have cared was Tyr, and Eisa was certain he was still at the training grounds. Her father was once more engrossed in his work, especially with what happened during the coronation, and her mother was indifferent to her as always.

So she wandered up to her room, collapsing on her bed without a thought or care to her surroundings. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her. Odin would not let her marry his son, she was pregnant, Loki seemed to be avoiding her. It was starting to take its toll.

When Eisa turned over her hand made contact with a piece of paper. She sat of quickly, eyes snapping open as she quickly picked it up. Unfolding it revealed only one sentence. Eisa stared at it confused. That was not quite what she had been expecting, but it was better than no word at all. She knew he was alive at the very least. 

Her hand twitched for her journal. She very much wanted to contact him, to ask what was going on, but given how strange his only communication had been, she did not know if that was such a good idea. Eisa sighed and laid down once more, groaning in frustration. She was confused as to what was happening around her.

Why was nothing ever simple? For now, she would wait. Perhaps she would try to contact him in the morning, after she had time to think everything over. She just hoped Loki would answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I got emotions and reactions across well and realistically. Let me know if I succeeded down below. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. You're all awesome!
> 
> Reader Question: What's something you suspect is going on behind the scenes? Something you maybe picked up on but hasn't been mentioned.
> 
> See ya!


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up everyone, you're all about to go on an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> Enjoy. *evil smirk*

Eisa awoke nauseous again, immediately bolting for her bathroom. As her dinner from the night prior worked its way back out of her, she could not help but wonder if the illness was being caused by her anxiety or the child growing inside her. “Lady Eisa?” Astrid peaked her head into the room. “Oh, my lady, again?”

Eisa’s face twisted as she realized her continued illness was going to become suspicious. Instead of dwelling on that thought she swallowed and spoke. “I think I may just be experiencing prolonged anxiety. I am still recovering from the coronation.” Eisa stood with as much dignity as she could muster. “I do not feel ill overall.”

Astrid seemed unsure but then nodded. “As you say.” She sighed. “Come on, let us get you cleaned up.”

Eisa let the older woman pull her to her feet and run a bath. The younger woman sat in the warm water, mind wandering to what the day may hold. Loki wanted to meet her at midnight, and her gut tightened painfully. She would tell him then, she had to.

“You are certain you are alright, my lady?” Astrid asked her again. Eisa looked at her and could see the genuine concern in the woman’s eyes, as well as slight suspicion.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Eisa tried to assure her with a forced smile. She did not feel very convincing, and Astrid did not look very convinced.

She got Eisa dressed and was brushing her hair when she spoke again. “Peppermint will help with your illness, as will keeping food in your stomach. Be sure you are getting plenty of sleep.” The woman’s voice was almost a whisper. “It should pass in about eight weeks.”

Eisa’s heart stopped as she went completely still, looking at the woman behind her in the mirror like a startled deer. “Astrid?” She squeaked.

“Do not think me a fool, my lady. I know pregnancy symptoms when I see them.” Astrid continued her work as though she was discussing the weather. “Do not worry, I have no plans to tell anyone. It is not my place to do so, and I would not be responsible for the repercussions that followed.”

Eisa swallowed. She felt more anxious now, but also relief that someone knew. “I am scared, Astrid.”

“I would be concerned if you were not.” She replied a bit sharply. “This is not the same situation I found myself in. I was a lowly maid, able to vanish without too much of a stir. You, however, are an unmarried noble girl. An unmarried noble girl who is supposed to take over as head of her family.” Astrid set the hairbrush down. “Which begs the question, what are you going to do?”

Eisa stared at her hands. She was silent as she thought, and Astrid waited patiently for her to speak. “Try to get married before anyone is the wiser.” She said finally. “Try to pass it off as an early birth.” Eisa sighed. “It is just a matter of the king’s approval now.”

Astrid’s eyes widened a bit. “It is the prince’s?” She whispered.

Eisa nodded. “Yes.” Her face fell into her hands and a soft sob shook her. “It is all a mess, Astrid. How could I have let this happen?”

Astrid hushed her softly, gently rubbing a hand over her back. “You are young, lady Eisa. You have made a mistake, albeit a rather large one." Her hand moved to Eisa's shoulder. "However, you are strong and smart. I have no doubt you will get through this.”

Eisa rubbed her eyes and nodded. “I hope you are right.” She cleared her throat. “Enough talk of this. I have to pretend nothing is wrong, act normal, and go about my day.”

“Of course.” Astrid smiled sadly and went to take her leave. “I wish you luck, lady Eisa.”

Eisa gave a wary smile in return. “Thank you.”

When the woman left Eisa moved over to her bedside drawer and opened it, pulling her journal from within.  _ I have a question. _

***

Loki awoke with a throbbing head that alerted him to the fact he had not slept well. With a groan, he rolled out of bed, a knot still in his gut from the information he had received the day prior. Norns, what was he going to do? He was supposed to tell Eisa, but the fear that had wrapped itself around his heart gripped tightly, and he had already braced himself for the worse.

Loki wandered into his bathroom to get ready, and when he wandered back out his journal had emitted a glow that indicated the charm he set to alert him of Eisa's messages had activated. Nervously, he walked over and opened it.  _ I have a question. _

_ What is it? _ Loki fidgetted as he waited. There was no way she could know anything yet, but his anxiety was still running high.

_ Thyra and I were out yesterday, and she heard something concerning. Loki, did your father banish Thor? _

Loki cursed under his breath. Of course, word would have spread about that. It was an extreme event, and not one likely to go unnoticed for a long period of time. There was no sense in trying to hide it.  _ He did. Thor’s actions have brought us to the brink of war, Eisa. _

_ Oh, Norns. Loki I am so sorry. _

Loki just shook his head. Eisa did not know the half of things.  _ As am I. I knew he would be mad, but I never thought my father would banish him. _

_ It was not your doing Loki. Thor made his choice.  _ Loki smiled a bit. Leave it to Eisa to try and reassure him.  _ I know you said midnight, but can I see you? It has been days. _

His heart constricted. He missed her too, but now was not the time. He needed time to prepare himself.  _ No, Eisa. There are things I must attend to. I shall see you tonight. _

Moments passed and Loki feared he would not be getting an answer, but then three words came.  _ As you wish. _

Loki closed the journal then with a sigh. She was hurting, he knew she was. They both were, and now they were each going to suffer more thanks to the lies his father had woven throughout his life.

***

Eisa sat once again in her father's study, helping him in any way she could. Her given time to herself was up, and she fully acknowledged that, as much as she wished she could continue with the freedom. Her hand moved the quill as seamlessly as always, filling out forms and signing documents her father handed her. However, her mind was elsewhere, caught up on the struggles she was facing.

“Are you alright, Eisa? You seem distracted.” Ver looked at his daughter with worried eyes.

Eisa forced a smile. “I am alright. I have just not been quite the same since the coronation. It brought unwanted memories.”

Her father grimaced. “I understand. It was unpleasant for us all.”

“I heard the king banished prince Thor.” Eisa said casually. “Do you know anything about that?”

Ver sighed. “I am unsurprised that has reached your ears. Yes, it is true, he banished him for endangering the realm and the lives of his fellow warriors. I do not know the details, however. I just know that he has created quite the mess for me and the rest of the council.”

“I must say I am glad I am not an advisor on top of this. I do not know how you do it.” Eisa shuttered a bit at the thought of all the paperwork.

“It is not easy, but it is a gratifying job.” He smiled. “Besides, I have high respect for the king. He has helped me in the past, and I have always served loyally at his side.”

Eisa smiled. “He is lucky to have you, father.”

“The luck is mine.” Ver shook his head with a small smile. Were it not for Odin, the very daughter in front of him would not be there. “Now then, I believe you were in the middle of the now growing stack of papers.” Ver said with a raised brow, placing another form on said stack.

“Father!” Eisa groaned, but she inevitably ended up laughing as she finally continued her work.

***

A little after his brief communication with Eisa, Loki made the short trip through the royal wing to find his mother. He worried for her, as he knew Odin’s sleep would weigh heavy, especially given its suddenness. When he arrived, he found her in much the same position he had left her the day prior, sat at Odin’s side, watching over him. “Mother.” He greeted.

The queen looked over with a soft smile. “Loki, come in, sit.” She motioned across the bed. Loki was hesitant at first, but then did as she said. “How are you?” The words were passed off in a normal fashion, but Loki could read into what she meant.

“I have been better.” Loki said looking down a bit awkwardly. “I did not sleep.”

Frigga’s face turned sympathetic. “I cannot quite blame you for that.”

Loki sighed heavily before lifting his gaze to meet Frigga’s. “There is much on my mind. Much to consider.”

“Indeed.” Silence fell over the two, each lost within their own thoughts. It was not until several moments had passed that his mother spoke again. “I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family.” 

Loki thought on this, mind still reeling from all he had learned. “So why did he lie?” He asked finally.

Frigga looked at him sadly. “Impact versus intent.” She said softly. “He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that.” Her eyes were pleading with him, begging for his belief in her words. Loki’s eyes glanced down to where Odin lay, unsure of how to react. “You can speak to him. He can hear and see us even now.”

“How long will it last?” Loki was still caught somewhere between anger and fear for the man who lay before him. Odin may have lied to him and betrayed his trust, but he was still the man Loki grew up calling father. The man he wanted so badly to make proud.

“This time is different.” Frigga explained softly. “We were unprepared.”

Loki sighed softly. “I will never get used to seeing him like this.” He uttered, almost to himself. “The most powerful being in the nine realms, lying helpless until his body is restored.”

“He has put it off for so long now, that I fear…” Frigga’s words trailed off as she reached for her husband’s hand. A lump formed in Loki’s throat at her words. If his father died... no, no it was not his fault. It was a long time coming, and their argument had simply triggered it. Still… “You are a good son.” Frigga’s words broke his thoughts. “You must not lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother.”

Loki looked to her surprised. “What hope is there for Thor?” As far as he understood, his brother was to be gone indefinitely. The idea that he could return had not crossed his mind, though it was not unwelcomed.

Frigga gave a small smile and a head shake. “There is always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home.”

Loki thought on this. His brother’s banishment was unplanned, but perhaps not a bad thing. He wanted him home, but not yet, perhaps he could learn something in his exile. Loki brushed the thought aside. "You knew why he would not approve my marriage to Eisa."

"I did." Frigga confirmed with a nod. 

A bout of silence passed. "Did you agree?" He asked finally. 

His mother's eyes turned sad. "No. I urged him to trust your feelings, have faith that your bond could withstand this."

"You believe that to be possible?" Loki asked, eyes studying his mother's expression. "You think she could love me, even knowing what I am?"

Frigga's lips upturned ever so slightly more. "My son, that girl loves you more than you know. She came to me before, worried about your potential marriage. There is nothing she wants more." She leaned toward him. "Be honest with her,  _ listen _ . It will be a shock but you must trust her. I can hardly see things going badly for the two of you."

Against all things Loki wanted his mother to be right, wanted things to work out, but still, he doubted. He had seen Eisa faint, knew how much she loathed and feared the monsters he now knew he was apart of. What if she did reject him? He would not know what to do. 

Loki urged those thoughts away and stood. He needed time to mull over this information, and he bowed briefly to his mother before making for the exit.

He was halted in his tracks when the doors opened to members of the Einherjar who knelt before him. Seconds later a member of Odin’s high council appeared carrying Gungnir. Loki looked at the scene before him in shock. As the man knelt before him Loki was finally able to force himself to turn his head, and he looked back at his mother in complete confusion, voice unable to speak.

“Thor is banished.” Frigga told him, sitting up in a regal way that reminded Loki exactly why his mother was queen. “The line of succession falls to you.” Frigga smiled at him, knowing what her words implied. “Until Odin awakens, Asgard is  _ yours _ .”

Hesitantly, Loki turned back to the man kneeling before him. When he did Gungnir was held up, and Loki slowly took it from him.

“Make your father proud.” Frigga spoke as Loki turned toward her once more. She smiled at him and nodded her head. “My king.”

Loki felt his lips turn upwards into a pleased smirk at this. Perhaps it was not part of the plan, but Thor’s banishment seemed to bring about a grand opportunity for him to prove himself, especially with the threat of war with the frost giants looming near. Oh yes, he could definitely work with this.

***

That night Loki was sat in the library waiting for Eisa. His heart beat erratically in his chest. This was it, this conversation is what would determine their future. He was terrified.

He did not doubt the woman's love for him, not at all, he just doubted her ability to look past her fear, and deep down, he knew he would not blame her if she turned away. To the main populace of Asgard, he would be seen as a monster.

If she did not turn though, if she took it well, then he would finally be free to marry her. The thought filled him with joy. Oh, how he wanted such dreams to come true. 

Still, there was much that still needed to happen before that. Loki prayed to anything listening that things would work out, urged the Norns to take pity on him.

He then sat and waited, knowing Eisa would be there soon enough. Whether or not he was mentally prepared.

***

Eisa wandered quietly through the palace halls late that night. She moved with purpose, but slowly. Her stomach was in knots, flipping over itself anxiously as she thought of what would happen that night.  _ Do not do this to yourself. You have to tell him. Both of your futures depend on it, as does your family’s honor. _ Eisa took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she came to the library doors.  _ You can do this. He loves you. He will understand. _

“Loki?” Eisa whispered entering the library. The entire palace was deserted at the late hour, and the library was no exception. The darkness of it reminded her of the far wings where they had once practiced the dark arts and she wondered why none of the lights were lit. Some wandering brought her near their nook, and she could see flickers of orange indicating the fireplace was lit. She carefully made her way over.

Loki’s silhouette was dark against the flames as he stood with his back to her. Eisa called his name again, and he glanced over his shoulder. The light caught his eyes in a way that let Eisa see they were filled with unshed tears. “Eisa.” He breathed.

“What is wrong?” She asked in worry, immediately moving toward him only to halt when he held up a hand. Eisa starred a moment. “ _ What is wrong _ ?” She repeated, voice cracking, pleading.

“I do not know how to tell you this.” He hissed, eyes clenched shut in anguish. “I am not who we thought, Eisa.”

“Not who we...Loki what is going on?” Eisa’s face was twisted into utter confusion. “You took nearly a day to even let me know you had made it back, you refused to see me earlier, and now you are speaking in riddles.” She took another few steps toward him. “Whatever it is, we will work through it. We always have”

“Stop.” Her feet halted. “Stay back from me.” He begged. “Things have become more complex.” Loki sighed and shook his head. “I do not know that we will make it through this, Eisa.”

Eisa felt her chest tighten, stomach rolling with nausea as her eyes filled with tears. She placed a hand over her abdomen and shook her head. “Do not say things like that.” She pleaded. “We can hold together through anything. We  _ have  _ held together.”  _ We have to now.  _ Her mind added.

“I am not Odin’s son, Eisa.” Loki finally snapped out.

Her eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Odin took me as a child, raised me as his own, as a prince, to think I ever had any hope of succeeding him.” Loki’s voice grew sharper with each word, and Eisa almost could not tell if he was speaking directly to her, or simply ranting his feelings. “He raised me to hate the monster he always knew I was.” When Loki finally looked back over at her his eyes did not light up with the usual emerald. Instead, all Eisa could see was red. The girl took a step back, hand covering her mouth as Loki turned toward her completely. His skin was no longer its pale color, but the cobalt blue of a Jotun.

“That is impossible.” She choked, tears spilling over. “Tell me it is impossible!”

“I would not be standing here if it was.” Loki replied sharply but calmly. “This is what I am Eisa, what I always was.” He stepped toward her and Eisa instinctively stepped back. As soon as she did she knew she made a mistake as Loki’s eyes flashed. “A monster.” He whispered.

“Loki…” 

“Stop.” Loki told her and Eisa shut her mouth taken off guard by the harshness of his voice. “I knew this was a mistake.”

“No, this is no mistake.” Eisa reached for him. “Loki, _please_.” When he turned toward her again her chest constricted from fear and she stepped back again. It was an involuntary reflex. She did not fear him, she feared the memories his appearance brought forth. She feared  _ for  _ him, for what such a discovery could bring. She knew he would never hurt her…

It was too late though. She had hurt  _ him _ . “It  _ was  _ a mistake.” Loki hissed then. “I never should have hoped you to understand.” Eisa just shook her head, eyes welling once more.

“That is…” Her voice caught on the words.

“We are done, Eisa. There is nothing left to be said.” Loki turned away from her again, looking to the ground. “Leave me.”

Eisa gripped her stomach again the other reaching for him again. “Loki no. Please, I need to…”

“Now!” He finally roared and Eisa nearly fell back in shock.

She stepped back slowly at first until a sob tore from her throat and she ran from the area, the room, and finally the palace.

That was it then. A millennium and a half spent together, all that they had survived, and it fell apart just when it seemed everything was going to work out as it was meant to. Eisa stopped part way through town to lean against a wall and just cry, vision blurring from her tears. A wave of nausea crashed over her and she emptied her stomach onto the dirt. She thought of the life inside her and cried harder. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. She was supposed to tell Loki he was going to be a father, was supposed to work out a plan for convincing Odin.

Instead, she had found out her lover was one of the creatures she feared more than anything in all the realms, and she had pushed him away without meaning to. She had destroyed the trust they had long built together. 

It was over, all of it, and she knew with it her current life.

***

Loki stood with his forehead pressed to the cool stone above the fireplace, his face clenched as tears streamed down his face. He knew it, knew she would not be able to look past it. He had been prepared, but still, he had hoped.

It hurt. Hurt more than he had ever thought it possible to. He struck out in rage, fist making contact with the brick. Loki ignored the pain that shot through his hand. He had likely just broken his knuckles, but it did not matter. He would just heal it later.

Everything had fallen apart. His entire plan had unhinged things, destroyed the course he had been on. Loki inhaled deeply and stepped away from the wall. Things with Eisa were in shreds, but perhaps he could prove to her, to his father, to the  _ realm  _ that he was trustworthy. That he was one of them. He was king now, he could stop the war with Jotunheim before it had the chance to begin.

Loki then exited the library with a new purpose to his step. He had new goals to plan, and they required very specific circumstances. One thing was certain. He needed to keep an eye on Thor. His brother could not return in the midst of this, he could not take Loki’s place on the throne.

Loki was going to fix this, fix it all, no matter what it might cost. He could prove his worth to his father, win Eisa back, and all would be as it was meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hiiiii. Yeah, that just happened. Don't kill me, please.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your supportive comments and kudos, and as always just for taking the time to read this. It seriously means the world to me. I hope I didn't hurt you _too_ badly.
> 
> Reader question: What do you think Eisa's gonna do?
> 
> See ya!


	9. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some asked how to get email alerts for updates. For anyone who may not know, there's a subscribe button at the top of the page. Click it for story updates.
> 
> Here's another feels trip.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa’s hand moved, wrote, signed, but there was no effort in it. Her script was becoming sloppy by her usual standards, and her face held a far off look, eyes glazed over. She felt dead inside. “Eisa?” Her father’s voice pulled her from the numbing trance. The man reached to set his hand on hers, halting her quill. “There is something wrong.”

“I am fine, father.” Even her voice sounded dull. “Just tired.”

The man looked the opposite of convinced, staring at his daughter with extreme worry and slight suspicion. He gently removed the quill from her grasp. “Leave it for today, Eisa. Your mind is elsewhere.”

The woman shook her head. “I can still work father. It is…”

“It is a distraction from whatever is bothering you.” Her father said with a knowing look. “I know the feeling, but I also know that it feels better to take time and work through our emotions.”

Eisa sighed heavily, and knew she was not about to win this argument. “Yes, father.”

“Good.” The man smiled. “I will see you tonight, Eisa. Try to get your head sorted.”

Eisa forced a small smile in return. “I will. Thank you, father.”

He nodded and returned to his work as Eisa left the office. She heaved a heavy sigh as she willed tears back. She did not wish to reflect on her feelings, to work through them. She wanted to forget them, forget everything. Forget Loki, his truth, the child inside her, all of it. Numbness, the embrace of nothingness, would be welcomed.

Eisa shook the thought away. She was not going to give up on life so easily. Surely misery could not last forever. Besides that, she refused to take her little one with her. It was not fair to them.

She sullenly made her way from the palace. It held no haven for her, not with the risk of seeing Loki. Silent tears leaked from her eyes and she kept her head down as she walked through town, not meeting anyone’s gaze and keeping her distance. It still seemed unreal that after everything he had ended it so quickly, so surely. Did he truly think so little of her? To think she could forget all they had based upon his revelation.

Shock she felt. Confusion too. Fear? Absolutely. However, it was not him she feared, and so he misread her intentions. He then refused to listen. Stubborn man.

Eisa took a shaky breath as she finally broke from the busy streets and made for her home, the first of many sobs breaking from her throat. She had cried so much the past twelve hours it was a wonder her tear ducts were not dried out.

She held a hand over her mouth when she entered so that no one would hear her as she quickly climbed the stairs. As soon as she reached her room she pushed the door shut and collapsed onto her bed a broken mess of sobs and tears.

***

Loki sat on Asgard’s throne,  _ his  _ throne, lost in deep thought. He needed a way to keep Thor on Midgard, to prevent him from trying to return to Asgard. A trip would be in order soon. He had to tell Thor that he was banished from Asgard for eternity, that his actions had been too much for their father to bare. It was cruel he knew, even for him, but desperate times called for equal measures.

He also needed to work out a way to trick Laufey and put a stop to the Jotuns once and for all. With the threat completely eradicated the realm would remain safe forever. Then, his father would see he was a worthy son, and Eisa would see he was not the monster he was born as. It was the perfect plan in his mind.

Perhaps he would even try to bring Thor back afterward. After all, it was not truly the throne he was after. It was acceptance and the woman he loved. His brother would forgive him he knew, especially after Loki saved the realm from his own stupidity.

Loki sighed. He had to admit that being king did not feel quite as grand as he expected. So far it was mostly taking the concerns of Asgard’s people and being brought up-to-date on his father’s work. However, he knew the council and Heimdall now answered to him, and that could prove quite useful in the near future.

So, for now, he continued with the duties of being king, listened to the people, and plotted in his mind. At the very least, his new accommodations kept him occupied away from his thoughts of Eisa. He missed her already, and part of him wished he had not pushed her away. Another dreaded what words she may have spoken. He was convinced it was better he did not know. Her expression and reactions told him all he needed.

He just hoped that when all was said and done, she could look past everything to forgive and accept him.

***

Tyr was incredibly concerned about his sister’s well being. When his father found him later that day and told him he had sent Eisa home, Tyr knew something had to be wrong. Eisa was never one to push duties away, and she always gave them her full focus. His mind calculated the various things that could have happened to elicit this response. Nearly all of them looped back to a specific prince in one way or another.

When the two men returned home Tyr wandered up the stairs while his father went down the hall. A disagreement began between his parents before Tyr even reached the second landing. He sighed heavily, knowing that it was nothing new, and his mother had likely been waiting to start whatever it was over.

From what he could hear time was up for something. He tried to tune them out.

On the third floor, it was quiet. When he approached Eisa's door no sound came from her room. He knocked softly to no answer. Part of him knew he should leave it be, let her work through whatever problem she was facing. Another, however, wanted nothing more than to fix whatever had happened to her. Be there for her if she needed him.

After shifting his feet awkwardly and weighing options for a few moments, Tyr knocked once more and upon hearing nothing slowly pushed open the door. Eisa was pacing her room slowly, occasionally taking something and placing it in a bag on her bed. “Sister?”

***

Eisa was mindlessly walking around her room, packing anything that managed to catch her as important. Her expression was blank as she did this, eyes glazed with unshed tears. If things went as she suspected, then after today, her life would change forever.

“Sister?” Tyr’s voice drew her attention as she slowly looked to her now slightly ajar door. “What are you doing?”

“Packing.” She muttered softly. “I am about to do something, and after, I do not think I will be coming back.”

“Eisa, what are you talking about?” Tyr grabbed his sister’s shoulders so she would halt and look at him. “You are not yourself, what has happened?”

Eisa’s lip trembled. “Loki is a Jotun.” She choked out.

Tyr stared at her incredulously, placing a hand on her forehead. “Are you still ill? Running a fever?”

Eisa shook her head, pulling away. “I am not crazy, Tyr. He...he showed me.” She pulled back from her brother to face her window. “He showed me and I was shocked. I did not know what to do. My hesitation came off as rejection and he…” Eisa fought back a sob. “We are finished Tyr.” 

“Jotun? H-how? He is Odin’s son.” Tyr stuttered at a loss. “How can this be?”

“Odin took him. Raised him as his own, yet also to hate his own kind.” Eisa swiveled on a heel back toward her brother. “Raised him in a lie that is slowly destroying everything he has known.”

“You still love him, sister.” Tyr said softly.

Eisa took a shaky breath. “I do.”

“They why…?”

“I stepped back.” She forced. “I moved away in fear. Not of him, but for him, and the reflex of my own past experiences.” Eisa shook her head. “He took it as fear of him, as rejection, and he would not wait to hear me out. He pushed me away.”

“Perhaps you can still mend this.” Tyr suggested.

“Not as current things stand.” She whispered holding a hand over her stomach. “It is better if I find my own way.”

“How can that be better?” Tyr watched her carefully. “Why do you not think you are coming back?”

Eisa squeezed her eyes shut. “Because I have disgraced our family, and I suspect mother will be quick to remind father of their prior arrangements. After tonight I doubt you will still call me sister.”

“Eisa, what have you done?” Tyr whispered with a horrified expression.

Slowly she reopened her eyes. “I am with child.”

Her brother’s eyes widened. “ _ Eisa _ .” He was caught somewhere awful, pinned between sorrow, fear, and slight joy. “It is Loki’s?”

Eisa nodded. “Yes.”

“Does he know?”

A head shake. “No. I had planned to tell him when he returned, but as I said our conversation took an unexpected turn.”

Tyr swallowed. “You do not have to tell mother and father. You could hide it, see if perhaps things could be fixed.”

“I have been ill, Tyr.” Eisa sighed. “It has been noticed, Astrid figured it out already. I have spent more time home in the past few weeks than I ever did, and Loki and I are not even speaking now. If I do not tell them they will certainly figure it out.” Eisa took a deep breath. “At least if I come clean I will know where I stand, and be able to move on from there.”

“Eisa…” A pained expression came over Tyr’s face. “You are likely correct.” He ceded, walking forward and hugging her tightly. The woman returned the gesture. A few tears escaped her eyes and soaked into his shoulder. “Let me help you pack at least.” He choked out.

Eisa hesitated but then nodded. “Okay.” The two silently moved through her room, debating what was necessary and what was not. When they finished she had three small bags. One with dresses, one with her spell books, and one small one containing mementos she cared to keep. “I wish Thyra was here.” She muttered once she finished. “You will tell her what happened?”

“Of course.” Tyr nodded. “Next time I am in Vanaheim I will be sure to visit her and Kori.”

“Thank you.” Eisa huffed a humorless laugh. “Under different circumstances, my pregnancy would likely be joyous for her. I wish that were still so.”

“Maybe mother will surprise you.” Tyr suggested.

Eisa gave a small smile at his optimism. “We can hope.” She took a deep breath. “Here it goes.” With that, she hugged her brother tightly and exited her room to face her fate.

Eisa had just made it to the second landing when she nearly ran into her father. “We need to talk.” He told her.

Eisa swallowed the lump in her throat. “We do.” She nodded. “I have to tell you and mother something.”

Ver looked a bit uncomfortable. “Let us all move downstairs then.” Ver gave his daughter a wary smile.

Eisa responded with a sad one that did not even begin to reach her eyes. Over her father’s shoulder she caught Tyr watching from the top of the stairs she had come down. His expression was somber and worried.

The group moved to the sitting room where they all did their best to get comfortable, despite the expressions they each wore. Ver looked nervous, Eisa looked ill, and Fasta looked irritated. “What is it you wanted to tell us?” Ver asked her.

Eisa shook her head. “It is likely best if you go first.”

Her father shifted awkwardly. “Eisa,” He began. “You are over fifteen-hundred years old now.” He hesitated but a sharp look from Fasta had him continuing. “Eisa, your mother and I think it is about time you were married.” He finished quickly.

Eisa felt like she had been slapped in the face, her eyes widening farther than one would think possible. “Father…” She tried but he held up a hand.

“I have protected you from this far longer than I probably should have. It is time.” Ver looked at her sadly. “The head has to continue the line.”

“I understand that but…” Eisa’s bottom lip trembled. “I cannot be the family’s head father.” She whispered, voice cracking.

“Giving up your place will earn you no favors, Eisa. Nor will it buy you any more time.” Fasta snapped. “We held off because you seemed to have a budding romance with the prince, but neither of you have seen fit to come forward with it.”

The girl just shook her head, wringing her hands together as she stared at the floor, eyes filling with tears again. “Eisa?” Ver looked at her concerned, well aware from her behavior that something was very wrong.

“I am not trying to get out of marriage.” She choked out, some tears spilling over. “I am not giving up the title because I do not want it.”

“Then why?” Ver asked standing to approach her. She flinched back a bit. “Eisa…”

“I have disgraced you.” She told him, a small sob breaking free. 

Ver was taken aback. “Eisa, you have worked hard and made me very proud. How could you think that?”

Eisa stifled a sob and wiped at her eyes. “I…” She inhaled as deeply as she could and then met her father’s eyes as she spoke the words she knew would ruin her life forever. “Father, I am pregnant.”

Ver was shocked speechless, his mouth falling open. Fasta, on the other hand, stood so quickly Eisa nearly believed the woman had teleported. “ _ I knew it! _ ” She shrieked. “I  _ knew _ you would shame this family.” She turned on her husband. “I tried multiple times to warn you, Ver, did I not?”

Ver was still staring sadly at Eisa. “Who's is it?” He asked her, voice stern despite his wobbly expression.

Eisa bit her tongue. If she told him the truth, he would have the right to confront Loki, prince or not. It was how such things were generally handled. If she lied, however, it would make her look as her mother always said. She swallowed before answering, knowing what she had to do. “I do not know.”

Ver looked at her surprised. He knew she was lying, they all did. However, without her speaking it aloud nothing could be done. He stared at her sadly. “I see...”

“She cannot stay here.” Fasta interjected. Ver turned as though to protest but she held up a finger. “You said if ever I was proven correct, I could choose what was to be done, remember?” Fasta glared at the girl sitting before her. “You gave your word, and I have made my decision.”

Ver looked at her pained. “Never did I think I would come to regret my words.” He sighed sadly. “I am, unfortunately, a man of my word. Very well, Fasta. What would you have me do?”

Eisa knew what was likely coming, really she did. That did not make her mother’s words hurt any less. “I want her disowned, cut off. She is to be out of this house, out of this family, and  _ out _ of my life.”

Ver’s eyes widened. “Fasta, that is…” He began, but one look from his wife told him all he needed to know. She would not be swayed. Sorrow engulfed him as he turned to his daughter. 

“I am sorry.” Eisa whispered.

Ver just shook his head. “Eisa Verdottir, my firstborn and heir to my estate, through your actions you have brought shame upon our family’s name.” Ver began slowly. Eisa felt her tears spill over again but made no effort to stop them. “For your past indiscretions, you are hereby stripped of all rights to our family name, your right to our home, your right as our successor, and…” Ver paused. He knew what his next words would mean for her, for any future she may have had, but he also knew that given everything else he had no choice. Without her confession, there was no case to be had. “And your rights as a noble of Asgard. You are now and forevermore, a nameless commoner.”

Eisa choked on a sob. “Father…”

“You will not call me that.” He cut her off, though his voice broke when he did. “Leave now.”

Eisa sobbed openly, a hand coming to cover her mouth as she stood. The woman waved her hand and her bags materialized before them. Ver looked at her confused and shocked. Fasta seemed livid. “It is almost funny…” She choked out. “Loki and I became friends because of the very thing you two were always so ashamed of.” Eisa shook her head as another sob broke free. “I am a skilled sorceress, Loki saw to that. I practiced in secret for centuries.” Eisa’s gaze hardened a bit. “Fifteen-hundred years ago he took me as an apprentice, and he never let me go. Not before now.” She swallowed. “Permission to take these?”

“You little…” Fasta began.

“Granted.” Ver’s expression was tormented as watched Eisa stand before him. He ignored Fasta’s piercing glare. “Go.”

Eisa picked up her bags and then turned toward Ver. “When you go to make it official, tell them I renounced our family name. It will save you from the shame.” Ver seemed surprised but then nodded. “Whether I say it or not, you know who the father is.” She told him. “I just could not risk that confrontation. Not with recent occurrences.” 

“I wish you luck, Eisa.” Ver told her.

“Thank you.” She whispered. With that, she turned away from her former parents and left the home for good.

From the window of the second floor, Tyr watched his sister leave. Despite his best efforts tears flowed silently down his face. He kept his eyes on her until she finally disappeared into the streets of the city. He begged the Norns to pull strings in her favor. He had heard what happened to Thyra, and the thought that it could happen to Eisa, while she was with child, scared him more than anything.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked over to see his father. “I am sorry, Tyr.”

Tyr’s expression just hardened as he looked away from him, pulling from his hold without a word and storming back up to his room. He did not know that he could forgive his parents for this. He knew it was mainly his mother’s doing, but his father’s refusal to stand up to her earned no favors.

He also felt anger at Loki for not hearing his sister out. Perhaps if he had, all of this could have been avoided. As things stood, however, he had no choice but to live with the consequences of their actions, the same as they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paaain. I wonder how many of you are sharpening your pitchforks for me. XD I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading as always. It means the world to me, and your kudos and comments are what keep me motivated to press onward. Which I have needed a lot lately due to some personal life drama. So thank you for being awesome and keeping me afloat.
> 
> Reader question: Opposite of last time's. What do you think LOKI is going to do?
> 
> See ya!


	10. Story's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise at some point I'll stop stabbing your hearts.
> 
> Enjoy?

The first thing Eisa did when she reached the city was change from her noble dress to one of her plain dresses. She had only brought two of her noble dresses with her, and that was so she could sell them. The rest were the common skirts she kept for sneaking around at night. The last thing she needed was to announce herself as a lost (former) noblewoman.

The streets had never seemed so dark when she was simply traveling through the night. Now, however, with nowhere to go, they seemed pitch black. Eisa had to admit she was a bit frightened. As she walked the streets looking for somewhere she thought might be safe to sleep Eisa’s mind wandered to Thyra. Her friend had not been out long, but she spent a few days on Asgard’s streets. She wondered how she had managed and tried to ignore the fact that she had saved Thyra during that time.

Eventually, Eisa settled on a small shrouded space behind some barrels in an alley entrance to rest. It would be difficult for anyone to spot her there, and if they did approach she would hopefully wake to see them before they found her. Eisa sighed deeply and laid onto the hard ground, arms wrapped tightly around her books and personal belongings while she used her dress bag as a pillow. As she closed her eyes a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She lay there a while, but eventually, a restless sleep took her.

She awoke hours later to the sound of rustling nearby. It was still dark out and Eisa’s eyes shot open as she listened carefully. The sound of footsteps approached her hiding place and the voices of a few drunken men were heard. Their laughter was obnoxious and they chattered on with no mind to the volume of their voice. Eisa held her breath as they passed her, watching their feet pass by. None seemed to notice her and they just kept walking. Eisa exhaled in relief. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but she was terrified of being unable to defend herself should something happen. It was not that she doubted her skills, but she needed to protect more than just herself now.

It took a bit for her nerves to calm again and Eisa thought over what she would do. She needed to find work, but what could an ex-noble with not formal trade skills possibly do? Eisa hugged her bags tighter. At least she had the dresses to sell. For a short while at least, she did not have to worry about starving. It was just a matter of finding safe places to sleep and evading the elements. When sleep took her again the sun was already breaking over the horizon. She knew it would not be long before she was awoken again.

***

Ver was restless through the night. What he had done did not sit well with him, and his son’s anger only served to make his feelings worse. He knew he deserved no less. His wife, contrarily, was incredibly pleased. Fasta slept straight through without once moving, and when she awoke it was in a mood Ver had not seen since the morning Tyr was born. It honestly sickened him.

“You did not truly expect her to stay here forever, Ver, did you?” She asked when she caught his scowl.

“You know I did.” He snapped. “I did not fight Odin for the right to bring her here just to toss her out onto the streets.” Ver took a shaky breath. “I want to find her and take it back. Reputation be damned she is my daughter and that is my grandchild she carries.”

“I will not have my own reputation tarnished because of  _ your _ mistake!” Fasta seethed at him. “Like father like daughter it seems. You are going to go and make this official, and we are going to do our best to keep this from destroying the name  _ I  _ have tried to protect over a millennium. How would it have looked had the knowledge that your  _ heir _ was a bastard had come out.”

Ver pursed his lips and turned away from his wife. “None of this would have been necessary had you simply loved her.”

Fasta glared at his back. “I do love her Ver, in my own way. I am just unable to look past her, what she is. If I did not I would have let that frost giant have her rather than trying to help.”

“You had a strange way of showing it.” Ver spat before leaving, Fasta staring after him with an odd set of expressions crossing her face.

Ver did some work in his home office before sighing heavily and preparing to go to the palace. He had to make the disownment official, as much as he did not wish to. Had to go before the crown and declare her exiled from his house. He did not want to imagine what Odin would think, after everything he had done for Ver to keep her, after the praise he had given for how she turned out when she grew. He would be displeased at best.

Ver felt empty as he walked toward the palace. He was about to formally wipe his daughter from his family. His daughter, who he had fought so hard to bring to Asgard, to make Odin accept as legitimate given her who her mother truly was. Who he had begged Fasta to raise as her own despite her being the result of his infidelity.

Eisa would never know any of this, never could now. The stairs to the palace felt like they took an eternity to climb, and the trek to the Throne Room even longer. He was stopped just before the doors by another council member. “Lord Ver!” The man hurried over. “We were unable to locate you yesterday.”

“I had a lot of work to catch up on. I was locked in my office.” Ver told the man. “Can this wait just a moment? I must speak with the king.”

“That is the thing we needed to inform you of, Ver. King Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep.” The man said urgently.

Ver thought he felt time slow down, his throat tightening as he stared at the other man. “Who sits atop the throne then?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Seeing as his brother is banished Prince Loki has taken over as king. He was the next in line to be Odin’s successor.” The man confirmed Ver’s suspicions.

Eisa’s father swallowed and nodded. “I see.” He inhaled deeply then spoke again. “Regardless, I must speak with him.”

“You seem stressed. Is everything alright?”

Ver was silent a moment before he answered, forcing his voice out past the lump that had formed in his throat. “My daughter has renounced her claim and title.”

His fellow councilman’s eyes widened as understanding crossed his face. Eisa and Loki’s friendship was known throughout the palace, even if their romantic situation was not. He was about to tell the prince, currently the king, that he was disowning his best friend, his lover.

Suddenly Ver thought he might pass out. Whatever Odin’s reaction may have been would have been far preferable to this.

***

Loki’s morning was going about as dully as could be expected. There had been very few audiences, and he was beginning to grow bored. He sat chin set on hand and lost in thought when a vaguely familiar voice drew his attention. “My king.”

Loki looked up, surprised when he saw Lord Ver kneeling before him, looking uncommonly nervous. He furrowed his brow at the man. “Lord Ver, how can I help you?”

Ver visibly swallowed before he spoke, and Loki himself was becoming uneasy at the man’s demeanor. “I need to declare something so that it may be wiped from my familial records.”

Loki was openly staring by this point. “Go on then.” He urged, heart pounding as an uneasiness came over him.

“My king I…” Ver inhaled deeply. “I wish to remove Eisa’s name from my house.”

The air in the room suddenly seemed to thicken and the temperature drop as time froze between the two men, one staring at the floor while the other’s eyes widened in disbelief. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence that passed before Loki finally found his voice and responded. “On what grounds?” He asked softly, his voice holding an edge that made Ver want to shiver.

Ver hesitated before he answered, using the lie Eisa had provided him with. “She renounced her title and claim.” He said softly, voice full of easily distinguishable sorrow. “She gave no specific reasoning, simply that circumstances changed.” Ver shook his head and sought a way to make this sound believable. “Eisa had not been herself the past few days. She was distant, distracted, until finally last night this came about.”

Loki closed his eyes with a deep sigh before slowly opening them again as he stared unfocused at the wall behind Ver. This was his fault, it had to be. “Where is she?”

Ver fidgeted “My king…” He began an excuse before being cut off.

“ _ Where is she, Ver? _ ” Loki hissed out, practically growling as he glared at the man.

“I do not know. She left last night.” Ver told him as he fought the urge to shrink back. “I am sorry.”

Loki closed his eyes, pain crossing over his features. “I will see that your request is handled.” He forced out, his voice less confident than he would have liked. “You are dismissed.”

Ver gave a brief nod before he stood and left the throne room. Once he was gone Loki allowed the full meaning of his words to pass over him and he fell back onto the throne with a sigh, his hand pressed against his forehead. He had done this. His truth had driven her from her own family, and from nobility as a whole. He had no doubt that was the case. He should have known better.

Loki had to undo this, had to find her. He lifted his head and motioned one of his guards to him. “Have every city guard on the lookout for Eisa Verd-formerly of Ver’s house.” He corrected. “If she is found they are to bring her to me immediately.” The man bowed and then went off to carry out the order.

Loki hoped they would find her soon. He needed to figure this out. All he could do now was wait.

***

Eisa walked out of a seamstress’ store about mid-day, her clothing bag a bit lighter and her coin purse now full. It was the same seamstress who had made Thyra’s gown so long ago. The woman was kind and gave Eisa a fair price. She would be able to feed herself for the next few weeks, and with luck perhaps find somewhere to sleep.

She found a shady spot against a building and sat against it. In the daylight, she did not look very out of place. There were many citizens out and about, and quite a few had found similar areas to rest. Eisa pulled one of her books out and cast a glamour over it so it would not appear as a magical text. She then started to read. Even if most of the information was well known to her by this point, it at least gave her something to pass the time with.

She had been sat there for a couple of hours when she heard the sound of armored footsteps approaching. Eisa initially paid them no mind but then looked up slowly when they halted before her. “Eisa formerly of Ver’s house?” The guard asked, staring at her rather intensely.

“Yes?” She squeaked out.

“I need you to come with me. The king has requested your presence.” He said, his voice stern and leaving no room for argument.

Eisa swallowed and returned her book to her bag before gathering her things and standing. What could Odin possibly want with her? She tried to look a bit more confident than she felt when she looked back at the man before her. “Lead the way.” She told the guard who nodded and did just that.

The entire trek to the palace had her mind racing. Had something happened? Had Odin denied her disownment? Had her father told him the  _ real  _ reason and he calling her for the child she carried? With each step, Eisa’s anxiety grew, until by the time she reached the throne room’s doors she thought she would hyperventilate.

The door opened, Eisa entered, her eyes landed on the throne, and every that and worry she had was instantly replaced by sheer confusion. “Loki?!” Her exclamation was most improper given the situation and she knew it, but she had been unable to stop it.

He just stared at her before standing and speaking in a stern voice. “Leave us.” The guards around them all bowed and exited the door behind Eisa who still stood like a deer in headlights. Loki stalked toward her until he stopped, his feet a mere foot from her. Eisa resisted her urge to step back. “What have you done, Eisa?” He asked softly.

“I could ask the same.” Her voice came before she could filter the words. It was as though her voice had a mind of its own. “What has happened to your father?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, the unspoken accusation her words held feeling like a kick to the gut. “He fell into the Odinsleep.” He all but hissed. “I am glad to see my intentions are now tarnished in your mind as well.”

Eisa wished she could take the words back, her gaze softening with regret. “I did not mean that, Loki. You know I did not.”

“Do I?” He asked with a raised brow. “It is hard to know what goes through your mind now, Eisa. Now that you know the truth.” Loki turned away from her. “The monster that you thought was a man.”

“Damn it, Loki! You are not a monster!” Eisa snapped at him and he turned back to look at her, shocked by the uncharacteristic outburst. “You are  _ not _ a monster and I am  _ not _ afraid of you.” She could feel tears threatening behind her eyes but pressed on. “You are the man I fell in love with, and  _ nothing _ is going to change that.”

“Do not lie to me Eisa, I could see your fear that night.” He tried to fight back, but his words sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “I saw how you moved away.”

“Did it ever occur to you that my fear may have been for you, Loki? That my motions were an involuntary reflex brought on by my past experiences?” Eisa felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it away. “That I worried about the repercussions such a revelation could hold should it come to light? That I feared for what could be done to you? The people can be cruel, you know that.”

Her words felt like a slap to the face as he looked at her. He could see in her eyes that she did not lie, and he thought he might be ill. The past couple of days had been entirely unnecessary. “Why did you renounce your name, Eisa?”

Her father had taken her advice then. Thank the Norns. She stared at Loki, her heart screaming at her to tell him the truth, but her mind knew that would only complicate things now. “You ended it.” She whispered. “You ended it, and I could not bear the thought of being in your presence knowing that. I wanted a new start.”

Loki’s eyes widened at her words, and he realized he had made a grave mistake that night. “You gave up your nobility, Eisa. You will live as a commoner.”

Eisa shrugged. “There are worse fates.” She tried to sound convincing, but she ended up sighing and looking at the ground. “There is nothing I can do to undo it now, Loki.”

“I can.” Her eyes shot back up to him, gaze questioning. “I can grant your noble status back to you.” He whispered.

It was tempting, it truly was. However, she knew how such a thing would look, and so Eisa shook her head. “I cannot let you do that, Loki.”

“Why?” His hand hesitantly reached for her and when she did not pull away he set it against her cheek. “I am king. No one would dare question my decision.”

“Be that as it may, the people know of our relationship. They would know why you truly did it, and it would not look good for you.” Eisa covered his hand with her own. “A king who uses his power for selfish reasons is often frowned upon. I love you, Loki, and for that reason, I will not let you.”

“Eisa…” His voice was pleading and he searched her eyes with his own. “Please.  _ I love you _ .”

She shook her head, eyes watering as she stood on her toes to kiss him softly. His arms moved to wrap around her and pull her body tightly to him. Eisa felt her tears break through then and they fell freely down her face. “Another will never have my heart as you have, but I fear our story has ended. This is goodbye, Loki.” She choked when she finally pulled back, stepping away from him and breaking his hold. “I am so sorry.”

Eisa turned from him and fled the room. He stared after her, unable to feel insulted by her blatant disregard for the customs his position now held. Instead, all he felt was cold numbness, then confusion, anger, loss. His fists clenched as he tried to suppress the surge of magic threatening to break from his being. He could feel the ground shake with his efforts.

Damn it all. This could not be happening, was not supposed to have happened. She could not be gone. He sulked back to his throne and fell into it, face in his hands. He should have listened to his mother, should have let Eisa speak. Now it was too late.

He slammed a fist onto the arm of the throne. He needed to think of a way to fix it.  _ There had to be a way. _

But if Eisa did not want to come back he could not force her. She was too headstrong for that. He sighed heavily. All he could do then was continue with the rest of his plans, and hope that in the end, she would change her mind and he could bring her back to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do any of you still have a beating organ or have I just made it a bloody pulp at this point?
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading, and for all the comments and kudos. We've officially hit 1000 hits for this one, and I am so thankful and happy. You guys are seriously the best.
> 
> Reader question: Soooo, what is going through your head now? (You know, aside of pain)
> 
> See ya!


	11. A New Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning for attempted sexual assult.** It isn't graphic or anything, but I don't want to upset anyone. It's in the first part of the chapter. If you want to skip it look for the italicized _"Now!"_ It is safe from there.
> 
> I wanted to put this out sooner but they had me on a weird work schedule this week that resulted in me being super tired due to it messing with my sleep schedule. Updates should hopefully be closer together again starting next week.
> 
> We get to see where the future of our characters leads in this chapter. There will probably be a tiny time skip after this. Not a lot, just a week or two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa ran from the palace back onto the streets of Asgard, her tears still falling the whole way. A part of her was wondering what she had been thinking. Loki offered her a solution to everything, and she had denied it completely. The other part knew that no matter how much it hurt she had done the right thing. He needed to be a good king, to prove he was worthy. He could not do that if he abused his power for her, no matter how much she wanted to let him.

Eisa made it back into a shop populated area and ducked into an alley to continue crying, dropping her bags near the wall. It had hurt when Loki ended it but knowing she had now ended it permanently hurt far worse. She was so lost in her hysterics that she did not notice the three figures approaching her from behind. “Well, well, what have we here?”

The cold tone of the man had Eisa’s eyes drying quite suddenly as fear gripped her heart instead. Slowly she looked over to see three large men blocking her path. “Can I help you?” She tried to sound confident as she silently pleaded with whatever may be listening to let this be a harmless interaction. Deep down she knew better though.

“Lost sweetheart?” Eisa’s stomach flipped as the man leered at her and she realized she was in trouble.

“I am fine, thank you.” She forced herself to stare him down. “Perhaps you should move on.”

He openly laughed at her and looked to his companions. “Do you hear that? We should move on.” Slowly he turned back. “I think we will stay a while. After all, a pretty girl like you should not be alone on the streets like this. We are not busy.” He took a few slow steps toward her.

Eisa closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply through her nose.  _ This is not happening. _ Her eyes snapped open and she struck out at the man in front of her without warning. He let out a choking sound as he collapsed when her hand hit him in the throat. He knelt on the ground coughing. “G-grab the bitch!”

Eisa kept her stance as she looked at the two men left in front of her. There was nowhere for her to run as a wall was at her back, and they were closing in. She struck out at one while trying to keep the other from finding purchase on her. She did not want to use her magic unless necessary for fear of drawing too much attention.

Her attacks were successful until she turned too far toward one of the men. The other hooked his arms under hers from behind and lifted her from the ground. Eisa shrieked as she kicked blindly at him. The other man then grabbed one of her feet. Eisa still tried futilely to kick at him with her free one while thrashing in their hold. “Let me go!”

The leader Eisa had knocked to the ground was on his feet again, drawing a dagger from his belt. “Oh no, I am going to fuck you like the whore you are.” He started to cut the front of her dress open and Eisa screamed again but did not move for fear of being cut. She was about to throw caution to the wind and use her magic to try to fight her way out when the sound of a crossbow being pulled back made the three men freeze.

An elderly woman stood before them, but her expression and stance showed that she was no frailer than Eisa. “I  _ know _ you are not assaulting a young woman behind my tavern.”

The man with the knife actually seemed to tense with fear. “Dalla.” He said taking a step back. “Do not be too hasty…”

“Let her go.” She nodded to Eisa.

“How about we…” The bolt passed a mere inch from his head and the woman drew another back faster than Eisa thought possible.

“ _ Now! _ ” She ordered and the men holding Eisa  _ dropped _ her before taking off through the far side of the alley, the leader close behind.

Eisa did not hit the ground hard, but it was enough to wind her and she laid there a moment. The woman who saved her knelt at her side and helped her to sit up. “Thank you, my lady.” Eisa told her without much thought, holding the top part of her dress together and her abdomen with the other.

The old woman threw her head back and laughed, causing Eisa to look at her a bit off-put. “Apologies, my dear. I have been called many things in my days, but I think that is the first time I have ever been referred to as a lady.”

Eisa felt her face heat up. “Apologies, it is a habit.” She glanced off where the men had run.

“They will not get far.” The woman assured her. “I alerted the guards when I heard the commotion.”

“Thank you.” Eisa repeated.

“You are quite welcome. I was not about to stand by and let that happen, especially not on my property.” She helped Eisa to stand. “I am Dalla.”

“Eisa.” Her gaze moved to Dalla’s weapon. “You certainly know how to use that.”

“Arming yourself is necessary when you live in this part of town.” She studied Eisa. “However, I gather you are not  _ from _ this part of town.” Eisa shook her head. “Gather your things and come inside. We should not stay out here.”

Eisa nodded and picked up her bags before following Dalla out of the alley and into the building she had been against. It was a tavern, still bustling with patrons. She took Eisa into a small back room that was quieter and motioned her to take a seat. She offered her a shawl to cover her ruined dress. “So Eisa, how exactly did you come to find yourself in that alley?”

Eisa felt her face heat up again. “I was trying to find somewhere secluded.” She told her, not wanting to say why. “I needed to be alone.”

Dalla hummed in recognition. “I suppose a better question is what brought you to this part of town?” The woman specified and Eisa looked at her curiously. “You are high born, are you not?” Eisa’s curiosity turned to alarm. “Do not seem so worried, girl. You used a title for me out of habit as you said, and I doubted you were a maid as anyone who makes runs to town avidly avoids this part. You are unfamiliar with the area.”

Eisa swallowed. “I am.” She whispered. “Or rather was. I have been disowned.”

“I gathered that as well.” Dalla said softly, gaze turning sympathetic. “You are not the first to pass through here under such circumstances.”

“I just needed somewhere to think, to cry, to figure things out.” Eisa could feel her eyes water at the mere thought and fought the tears back. “You are right, I do not know where I am, or what I am doing. I do not even know where I am going to sleep tonight. Or how I am supposed to find work out here.” Eisa sighed and put her face in her hands. “I have no trade skills, I can barely even sew, and in my condition, I cannot do any labor.”

Dalla blinked at her. “Condition?” Eisa lifted her head again, her expression showing alarm as she realized she said too much. “You have nothing to fear from me, child.” The old woman assured.

Under normal circumstances, Eisa likely would have been offended at being called a child, but she knew this woman had seen far more in her life than she. Knew it purely from her weapon skills. She glanced down a bit ashamed. “I am pregnant.”

Dalla’s eyes widened a bit and Eisa pulled her hand back quickly when she caught her eyes snap to the ring. “Married?”

“Engaged.” Eisa corrected, expression solemn. “Though that no longer matters. I cannot marry him any longer.”

Dalla sighed. “Your parents kicked you out because of the baby I presume.” Eisa nodded and the older woman shook her head. “I never have understood you nobles when it comes to such things. If you were engaged they should have just expedited the wedding.”

Eisa almost laughed from how close her words came to her initial plan. “My circumstances were a bit more complicated. My parents did not know I was engaged. Unlike most noble women I was not arranged to be married.”

The woman raised a brow at her but did not question further. “Well, Eisa. I cannot in good conscience send you back out on the street now knowing what I do, so I have an offer.” Eisa perked up a bit at this and looked at her expectantly. Dalla stood and walked over to an old door and turned the knob. It swung open on creaky hinges and revealed a narrow ascending staircase. “There is a residency above this place. Nothing large, just a simple bed and bathroom, but it had gone unused for many, many years.” She explained. “I will allow you to stay here. All I ask in exchange is that you help me fix it up and then work in the tavern to earn your keep. You are welcome to the food of course, and appropriate drink for your condition.” She gave Eisa a meaningful look.

“You need not worry about that, I love my child despite the circumstances they have brought about.” Eisa assured. She could have tackled this woman in a hug, her hands covering her mouth as tears of joy fell down her face. “Thank you.” She choked out. “Thank you so much, Dalla!”

The older woman smiled. “You are welcome.” She led the way up the stairs and Eisa followed. The room was dusty but otherwise in a rather good shape. “Now then, I will get some supplies and you can get started. I will be up to help once I finish closing downstairs.”

Eisa nodded in agreement, still unable to believe this was happening. She silently thanked the Norns for this kind old woman. Perhaps she would be able to build a life on her own after all. This was just the start. It would take time to get over Loki of course, but she believed it to be possible. She also believed he was strong enough to move on without her as well.

***

Loki was still feeling incredibly lost from his interaction with Eisa. He knew why she did it, but that did not lessen the betrayal he felt. Forever they had said, through anything, yet here they were. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Despite it all, he worried for her, out on the streets alone. There should have been more he could do.

The sound of footsteps broke through his haze of mourning. “Allfather, we must speak with you most urgently…” Sif’s unmistakeable voice cut through the room before abruptly halting as she saw exactly who it was that occupied the throne. She and the warriors three all stopped mid bow, arms already across their chests as they stared in confusion.

Loki forced his sorrows to the back of his mind and instead allowed a smug smirk to form across his face. “My  _ friends. _ ” He greeted, voice holding the slightest bit of sarcasm.

“Loki? Where is Odin?” Fandral asked, more than a little suspicion lacing his words.

“Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again.” The sadness in his voice was mostly faked, though the guilt he felt had still not completely faded. Unsurprisingly the four looked unconvinced.

Sif spoke next, expression cold as ever as the four fully approached the throne. “We would speak with her.”

“She has refused to leave my father's side.” Loki made sure to place as much sympathy in his words as possible. He finally stood as he spoke his next words. “You can bring your urgent matter to me.” Gungnir tapped the marble floor resulting in a booming sound effect. “Your king.”

The four stared at him in shock, looking amongst each other a moment as though questioning what to do before, finally, Volstagg crossed his arm over his chest and knelt before Loki. The other three quickly followed suit, Sif glaring at him the entire time.

“My  _ king _ .” The mocking emphasis was not lost on Loki and he narrowed his eyes at the woman who spoke. “We would ask that you end Thor’s banishment.”

Loki was unsurprised by this. He studied her a moment, tilting his head before huffing an unamused laugh. As though he would bring Thor back now of all times. “My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather’s last.” He said, his words bring logic to his own selfish means. There would be little room for argument when they were speaking of respect for Odin’s wishes. Slowly he began to descend the steps from the throne. “We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. The people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times.” And he needed the throne to make sure they never saw a day of war thanks to him. “All of us must stand together.” He continued. “For the good of Asgard.”

Sif stood as though to attack him, but was quickly held back by Fandral and Hogun. Loki looked at the woman a bit smugly. Her affections for Thor were not unknown. Maybe with this, she would feel but a shred of the pain he was experiencing.

“Yes of course.” Fandral said, clearly trying to diffuse the situation as well as possible.

Loki stared the man down, challenging him to keep up the goodwill. “Then you will wait for my word.”

“If I may,” Loki looked over to Volstagg, unable to keep the glare from his expression by this point. The older man laughed nervously. “Beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider…”

“We are done!” Loki cut him off, finality in his tone. He was done listening to they beggings to bring back Thor. He was done living in the shadow of his older brother, of being seen as weak, nothing more than a sly magic user, a trickster, a  _ liar _ . 

Slowly the remaining three stood, all staring at the man before them until one by one they turned to leave. Sif, of course, held his gaze the longest before a smug knowing smirk crossed her face and she left as well. Loki glared at the woman’s back. He would need to watch them. They had the potential to undo everything he was working for.

***

Tyr ignored the knock on his door. He did not want to interact with anyone, least of all his father who he knew stood on the other side of the door. Another knock sounded. “Go away.” Tyr told him bluntly.

“Tyr, please.” The older man’s tone was pleading and Tyr sighed heavily before groaning.

“Fine.” He called and the door slowly opened. Ver looked unwell and Tyr almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. “What do you want?”

“To apologize.” Ver said awkwardly, taking a seat beside his son on the bed. “To reconcile.”

“If you want to reconcile bring my sister back.” The young man spat, glaring at his father with a fury he never expected to feel. “Take her and my niece or nephew off the streets. That is your grandchild you know.”

Ver flinched at his son’s words. They tore into him, tearing the wound of Eisa’s loss further. “I had no choice, Tyr.”

“Yes, you did.” He snapped. “You had the ultimate choice. You head this family, you could have told mother no, could have given Eisa time to sort things. You did not even  _ try _ .”

Ver closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Your mother and I had a prior arrangement…”

“To hell with your arrangement!” The room fell silent a moment at Tyr’s outburst before he spoke again. “She is my  _ sister _ . And you threw her on the streets over some asinine agreement you made with mother centuries ago? How could you think I would forgive you so easily?”

“ _ There is more to it than that. _ ” Ver insisted, eyes pleading with his son to understand something he could not yet comprehend. “There is more to this family then you know Tyr, and I owe more to your mother than I would like. Someday you will understand.”

“I could understand now if you would just  _ tell me _ .” Tyr insisted.

Ver shook his head. “I have an agreement with the king, and I will not break it.”

“ _ Loki _ is the king now, not Odin. Tell me father, how did that conversation go?” Tyr’s voice was more mocking than he meant it to be, but his anger was beginning to get the best of him.

Ver narrowed his eyes now. “Careful, Tyr. I more than understand your anger, but I am still your father.” Tyr bowed his head feeling the slightest bit ashamed. “Odin is in the Odinsleep. Until the day comes that he no longer breathes I do not care who sits on the throne, I remain loyal to him, and to the promise I made.”

Tyr was silent a moment. “You know her child is Loki’s.”

“I do.” Ver said sadly. “She did not tell me directly though, so I could do nothing.”

Tyr nodded. “I know, but she told me." He sighed. "Now I have to face him as a royal guard knowing the true reason Eisa was disowned. It is not an easy burden to bear.”

“But you will bear it.” Ver nodded. “I know you will, if only for your sister’s sake.”

“Yes.” Tyr confirmed. He then shook his head. “I wish to be alone.”

Ver looked at him solemnly before standing and placing a hand on his shoulder. “One day you will know and understand.” Ver assured. He hesitated a moment before he spoke again. “This family will be yours one day." With that, he stood and left the room.

Tyr stared after him with widened eyes as his father’s words sunk in. He had not even thought of the true implications of Eisa’s banishment. He was now the heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eisa's off the street, Loki is scheming, and Tyr is pissed. Everyone is a mess though. X'D
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It's honestly what drives this story on. You're the best.
> 
> Reader question: So inevitably these guys have to end up recrossing paths. What are your theories for this happening? I bet none of you guess it but I'm curious as to what you think.
> 
> See ya!


	12. Dreams and Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go again. Ploty plot plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Eisa breathed heavily as she pressed her back to the tree she hid behind. She could not remember how she had come to be here but knew she had to hide. It was not safe, something was after her. _

_ She peeked around the tree and upon seeing nothing made a run for it. She could see the edge of the forest. If she could just make it out, she knew she would be safe. Eisa ran as quickly as she could, but just before she escaped a voice drew her attention. “Eisa.” _

_ The woman paused despite her instinct screaming at her not to. “Loki?” She turned to see her lover, not in his normal appearance but his true form as she had seen only once. “What…?” _

_ “It is too late, Eisa.” Another presence suddenly appeared behind her and she gasped as a cold hand made contact with her abdomen, turning just enough to meet a blood red gaze before the scream tore from her throat. _

Eisa’s eyes shot open with a gasp, her sleep caused scream caught in her throat. Almost as soon as she realized she was awake however she let out an audible cry of pain as she clutched her abdomen. Tears sprang to her eyes and she curled into herself, trying to force herself to breathe as her insides seemed to burn even as her body shivered, icy daggers cutting through her. Her eyes clenched shut and she sobbed as it refused to let up.  _ Do not be my baby, please do not let it be them. _ Her mind pleaded with the Fates and anyone who may care to listen.

After what felt like hours, but was likely minutes the pain dulled to an ache before fading completely. Eisa laid in her bed, heavily breathing and trying to calm herself. Fearfully she placed a hand over her abdomen, reaching with her magic. She let out a sigh of relief when the tiny lifeforce reached back in response to her.  _ Thank the Norns _ . She closed her eyes.

They opened again as she sprang from her bed and to the bathroom, the situation triggering her nausea. Eisa groaned after she emptied her stomach. She longed for this phase of her pregnancy to end. 

Eisa wandered back to the bedroom lost in thought. The pain paired with the strange dream she had was unsettling at best. Absentmindedly she rubbed a hand over her belly and then paused, glancing to where it fell. It was cool to the touch. Much cooler than it should have been. Startled Eisa stopped where she stood. Curiously she felt around. It was just her stomach, the rest of her body felt as it always did.

Swallowing Eisa slipped her arms from her nightgown and let it fall to the ground. Her stomach had the slightest protrusion now if you really looked, and only if you knew well how it had looked before. Other than that it looked from the outside as it always had, ever since the attack over a millennium ago. Eisa supposed that was positive at least. 

It was unnerving though, the pain, the cold, they worried her. She bit her lip as she redressed. Loki was not Asgardian. She had understood that, but it took her until that moment to realize her child was not going to be Asgardian either, at least not fully.

She wondered if there were any records of Asgardian-Jotun offspring. Somehow it seemed unlikely, and if it had ever happened it was probably covered up. Eisa tried to push the thought away for the time being. Asgardians were quite resilient, and she was hopeful her body would be able to accommodate her growing babe. Maybe they would take more after the Asgardian side.

Eisa glanced around her living space as she crawled back into bed. It had been a few weeks since she had told Loki goodbye and Dalla had saved her from those thugs in the alley. In that time she settled into her new life quite well. She spent her mornings reading or practicing her sewing or, on occasion, practicing her spells which she guiltily still hid from the old woman. Then in the afternoons, she would help to prepare the tavern for its busiest time, which was the evenings when she would then work as a server and bartender. 

Dalla proved to be a kind yet a stern woman. She was more than willing to allow Eisa certain liberties given her condition but made sure the girl worked just as hard as the rest of her employees. Eisa did not mind though, and she never found the work to be unfair.

It was hard work though, and she needed her rest to be of proper help, so she rolled to her side and closed her eyes, trying to force her mind to clear. It took longer than she would have liked, but soon sleep found her once more. Thankfully she found it to be dreamless this time.

***

“Loki.”

The prince looked up a bit startled. His eyes made contact with his mothers and he shook his head a bit to clear it. “Apologies, mother. My mind was lost again.”

“I can see that.” Frigga said softly, looking at her son with a sympathetic face. “You were thinking about her.”

Pain crossed Loki’s features as he shut his eyes. “I was.” He said finally. “I just...do not understand.” He admitted. “It has been weeks and still I find myself unable to wrap my head around her reasoning. I knew she was startled, and that we both reacted poorly, but for her to give up everything…” He shook his head. “I should have listened to you.”

“You were hurt, Loki.” Frigga said softly. “You must not blame yourself. Eisa made this decision on her own accord, though I must say I cannot fathom her reasoning either.” It was true. When Loki had told Frigga of Eisa’s disownment she could scarcely believe it. She also found it hard to believe that Ver had let her go so easily, but she also knew the woman was very headstrong. However, she still suspected there was more to it then that, even if she did not yet know what it was.

“Still, had I just listened, had I not pushed her away, maybe we could have worked through things.” Loki sighed heavily. “I miss her.”

Frigga furrowed her brow. It hurt her to see her son in so much pain. She also felt partly responsible for this, as she had been so sure Eisa would take things in stride. Perhaps she overestimated the girl, but there had to be more to it. There was more to Eisa’s loss of nobility than Ver’s family was letting on, there had to be. She needed to find out, if only for Loki’s sake, but that was a task for another time. “You will heal Loki, you are strong.” Frigga gave him a small smile. “From what you told me, she would want you to move on.”

Loki was silent a moment as he thought over his mother’s words. “I do not wish to move on.” He said finally before standing and leaving the room without another word. 

Frigga sighed as he did, left alone once more with her unconscious husband. She looked to where Odin lay. “May the Norns help our sons, my love.” She whispered quietly.

***

Tyr sighed heavily as he was dragged along by Siv. "Is this really necessary?" He asked a bit annoyed by his friend's behavior. 

"Tyr, you have been hung up over Eisa for weeks." Siv looked at him with a serious expression. "You miss her, and I get that. What happened is terrible, but you need to do more than work and mope around your house." 

"And you think a tavern is the best thing to do?" He looked at his friend skeptically, a brow raised.

Siv shrugged. "If nothing else you can drink yourself into a stupor and forget for a night."

Tyr sighed again with a head shake. "And we're going to the sketchy side of town because…?"

"This is the best tavern I've been to and I've been to everyone on Asgard." Siv grinned. "Plus it is run by a badass old woman."

"Wow Siv, I never took you to be into older women." Tyr acted shocked and Siv turned bright red.

"Tyr!"

The man actually laughed. "I am just teasing you."

Siv smiled. "I know. I missed your laugh."

"I missed laughing." Tyr admitted, returning the expression. "Maybe you are right, this will be good for me."

"That is the spirit!" Siv smacked his shoulder. “Come on then!” Tyr followed Siv until they reached a building that in comparison to its surroundings was in a rather good shape. It was already bustling with people when the arrived, and Siv lead the way inside. “Hello, Dalla!” Siv called to a tough looking elderly woman who nodded at him.

“Hello, Siv. Brought a friend I see.” She noted Tyr’s presence.

“Yeah, he needed to get out of the house. Some things have been happening...” Siv’s words cut abruptly, eyes widening when he looked over to the bar to see a new face in the surroundings, but a familiar one to him. She stared back at him with a matching expressing. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tyr had already noticed. “Oh fuck.”

***

Eisa was being kept incredibly busy that night, many of the patrons coming early. It was all she could do to keep up most of the time. It worked to keep her mind busy though, which she appreciated greatly. Any distraction from the prior night was a welcomed one.

There were a few patrons she was beginning to recognize as regulars. Most of the visitors were very kind and respectable to the staff, probably thanks to Dalla’s lack of tolerance for disrespect. The few problems Eisa had seen were quickly taken care of thanks to the woman’s favored weapon.

Dalla was also personally known among the customers, as she did not hide behind a door while others did the work. She did just as much as the rest of them and Eisa held great respect for that.

The night was finally hitting a peak where most of the visitors were served and Eisa had a short moment to breath and clean the glasses and counters. She focused on this until her work was interrupted by an alarm in her brain. A voice called out that Eisa recognized a bit too well. “Hello, Dalla!”

Eisa’s hand halted its motion and her gaze slowly moved upward toward the door. Her heart almost stopped when her eyes were met with Siv and Tyr. They had just entered, maybe she could slip away unnoticed. Before that plan could be enacted however Siv looked in her direction and his mouth stopped abruptly as their eyes met.  _ Shit.  _ Eisa looked behind him and Tyr had now seen her as well.

Eisa took a deep breath as her brother almost ran up to the bar. “Eisa?”

The woman swallowed. “Lord Tyr.” She looked down.

Tyr shook his head. “Do not do that.” His voice pleaded. “I am not above you, sister. I refuse it.”

Eisa felt her lip tremble first before her eyes watered and she burst into tears, rushing around the bar to embrace her brother tightly. “I miss you, Tyr.” She sobbed into his shoulder. “I miss all of you. Even mother.”

Tyr held his sister a moment before they were interrupted by Dalla and Siv. “How about we move to the back.” Dalla suggested and Eisa nodded, swallowing as she became quite embarrassed at the scene she likely just caused.

Once the four were safely behind the closed door Eisa collapsed into a chair. “What are you doing here?” Eisa asked Tyr.

“Siv.” Tyr motioned to his friend. “He apparently frequents here on occasion. How is it  _ you _ are here? This is one of the worst places in Asgard.”

Eisa stared at her hands. “I know. I learned it the hard way.”

Tyr’s expression suddenly shifted and his protective side began to show. “Were you hurt?”

“No.” Eisa shook her head. “Dalla saved me before anything terrible was done.” The woman shuddered at the memory of the men’s intentions. “She offered me a job and a place to stay. I am well looked after.”

Tyr looked at the elderly woman. “You have my thanks.”

“It was the right thing to do. I would not have stood by and let it happen, especially not to someone in her situation.” Dalla nodded to Tyr. Her eyes then looked him up and down with a studious gaze. “Brother, hm?” Her brow was raised. Tyr nodded. “You do not look very much alike.”

“I inherited some traits from a Midgardian ancestor. I am told it caused quite the stir when I was born.” Eisa explained with a shrug. She glanced at Tyr. “We have the same eyes, they match our father’s.”

“A noble line mixed with a Midgardian? What I would give to hear that story.” Dalla shook her head. “I have seen much in my five thousand years, but that is near unheard of.”

All three looked a bit shocked at Dalla’s confessed age yet said nothing. “Your guess is as good as ours.” Tyr finally told her. “We do not know anything past that. Our parents do not like to speak of it.”

“Your parents.” Eisa muttered softly, ignoring Tyr’s expression

“They are not the only siblings on Asgard to look so different.” Siv pointed out, drawing attention to him instead. “Look at the princes.” Eisa and Tyr shared an uncomfortable look at this though neither said anything. The truth weighed heavily on both of them.

“That is true.” Dalla nodded. “Regardless of the details, it is good to see Eisa still has someone out there who cares about her.”

“I tried to get them to undo it, to bring her home.” Tyr shook his head. “Our father wants to, but our mother...she must know something truly terrible to have such a hold on him. I am trying to find out what it is.”

“Do not jeopardize your own place for my sake, Tyr.” Eisa said giving him a hard look. “The family name is yours now.”

Tyr swallowed, the weight of that burden hitting him once more. “I know.” He whispered. “I do not know how you did it, sister. I am losing my mind.”

Eisa actually laughed softly. “I know what you mean. Thankfully I had Lo-” Eisa glanced at Dalla and Siv and cleared her throat. “Someone to keep me grounded.”

Dalla, as though sensing where this conversation was headed, stood and motioned to Siv. “Come on, boy. Let us get you something to drink while these two finish up. Then we will get your friend drunk too.” Siv obediently followed and Eisa had to laugh when Tyr wiggled his eyebrows at his friend who looked back and scowled.

Tyr then moved his gaze back to Eisa, a sad smile on his face. “Have you spoken to him at all?”

Eisa nodded. “Once.” She whispered. “The day after I left. It must have been right after fa-Ver told him what happened. He summoned me to the palace.”

Tyr looked a bit uncomfortable but pressed on. “What happened?”

Eisa bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes at the memory. “He...he offered me my nobility back.” Her voice cracked on the last word. “Offered to raise me outside the familial name.”

Tyr’s eyes widened. “ _ Eisa, why are you here? _ ” He had a sink suspicion he knew the answer, but he needed to hear it.

Eissa shook her head. “I turned him down.” She sobbed softly as her tears spilled over. “I am sorry, Tyr. I could not let him abuse his position for me, no matter the circumstances.” She sighed heavily. “The people need to see him as a worthy king.”

Eisa wanted to shrink back from the piercing gaze her brother was giving her but did not. “What of the baby, Eisa?”

She swallowed. “I did not tell him.” Her voice was thick with the guilt she felt. “I wanted to but I...I could not bring myself to do it. Not with how things have played out.”

“Eisa.” Tyr’s voice came a bit harsher than he meant it to, but he continued. “He  _ deserves  _ to know.”

“What would you have had me do, Tyr?” Eisa snapped, the pain of the situation engulfing her. “Tell him I am carrying his bastard so that he could go on knowing he had lost us both?” Her gaze cut into him. “He would not take the child from me, I know him better than that.”

Tyr stared at her at a loss. “ _ I  _ would have had you take your nobility back and tell him the truth.” He said softly, sadly. “However, I can see your mind is made up.”

“It is.” Eisa confirmed sternly. “Unless Ver undoes his will, I will remain as a commoner for the rest of my days. If the Fates are kind Loki will move on and our paths will never cross again, and he will never have to know what he has truly lost.” She clenched her fist. “I know that is not fair to him, I do, but it is simpler this way.”

“I hope you know what you are doing.” Was the only response Tyr gave her. He pushed his chair out then and stood. “Come on. I do not wish to make Dalla suspicious of you.”

“Thank you.” Eisa nodded standing as well.

“She knows of the baby then?” He asked when they reached the door.

“Yes.”

“Not the father I assume.” Eisa shook her head. “Good. Even if she is kind, a prince's child would likely hold a high ransom out here.”

“Tyr!” Eisa looked at him in disbelief. “Dalla is the last person who would do that sort of thing.”

“Even then, if word reached anyone else…” Tyr sighed. “I just worry.”

“I will be okay, Tyr. Honest.” She hugged her brother tightly. “Plus now you know where to find me.” She smiled. “Just do not forget I am here.”

“Never.” Tyr agreed. “Now then, you have work to do, and I have a friend to appease.”

“Just do not get too stupid. I would hate to throw my own brother out.” Eisa said with a small smirk.

Tyr laughed. “I promise I will behave, and keep Siv in line too.”

“Good luck with that last part.” Eisa shook her head. Then she opened the door and the two stepped back into the open, parting from each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading as always. You guys are the best and I love you all. <3 Drop a comment or kudos if so inclined.
> 
> Reader question: What do you think is wrong with Eisa?
> 
> See ya!


	13. I Am So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SO GOOD! I'M SORRY!
> 
> Honestly, the past week flew by and I hadn't started this. Then Thursday night I stayed up until 5am trying to write it in one go. It didn't happen. Friday night I passed out sat up with the laptop open when I tried to finish it, and so here we are on Saturday. I feel so bad you guys, you don't even know. I promise to try and update on time this week. Especially since, as you'll notice, we are spiraling toward the end of the first Thor movie.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The council was growing restless. Many of them were unsure if Loki was suitable for the position of king during such a tumultuous time. He had heard more than one speak of Thor’s potential return, and it made Loki’s blood boil. The fools should know his capabilities by now. His current approach was rather...diplomatic in his opinion. Of course, they could not see what went on in the shadows, in the dark of night when he fed information to the Jotuns under the guise of a friend.

Even Ver, for all his diplomatic views and ideals, seemed unsure of his method. He acted uneasy in his presence despite the loyalty he always showed the throne. Of course, that also likely stemmed from the fact that he had condemned his daughter knowing how close she was to him, what she had meant even without details. Loki was often entertained by making him squirm, even knowing that Eisa would disapprove if she knew of such things.

Loki sighed heavily as he wondered if it would ever be possible to forget things should his plans fail. He decided it was better to never find out. This would work, it had to. In all of the uncertainty that came from his plans at the moment, there was one thing he was completely certain of. Thor needed to be persuaded to stay far from Asgard. There had to be a way for him to convince his brother to cease trying to return.

It did not take much time from there to hatch a plan. With their father in the Odinsleep and the throne falling to him, Loki knew what he had to do. He would convince Thor of their father’s death, subtly imply it was the fault of his older brother. It was cruel, yes, but Loki was willing to do anything at this point. Anything to make his worth known.

With that in mind, he made his way to the secret passage in Asgard. The gatekeeper could not be aware of this particular trip, and so Loki left a clone in his place. He was becoming rather skilled at splitting his consciousness between selves, something he would have liked to share with Eisa if she was still around. He shook the thought away and moved. The sooner this was done, the sooner she would hopefully return to him, and the sooner his father would see he was just as worthy as Thor.

He donned a suit just to give the impression of fitting in in case he was seen, not that he had any true fear of that. If even the mighty Heimdall could not focus on what Loki did not want him to see, the humans stood no chance.

Upon arriving at his brother’s location Loki found it to be swarming with humans. He cast a concealment spell over himself, hiding in plain sight as he searched for the exact whereabouts of Thor. Eventually, he came to an interrogation room and found his brother being questioned by one of the Midgardians. Loki waited, a bit impatiently, as the man continued to speak. Thor sitting mutely, eyes glaring at the man. Finally, a device on his belt went off and the man exited, giving Loki a chance to show himself. As the door slid shut he materialized himself. “I thought he would never leave.” Loki muttered.

Thor looked over quickly, taken aback at his voice. “Loki?” He breathed, eyes wide with disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

Loki looked at him with a grim expression. “I had to see you.”

Thor immediately picked up on his brother’s hidden meaning, knowing him well enough for that. “What’s happened? Is it Jotunheim?” Thor paused to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts. “Let me explain to father-”

“Father is dead.” Loki cut him off, voice soft but tone firm.

Thor’s entire demeanor fell as he seemed to deflate completely, looking to Loki with a hollow expression. His face twisted into what could only be described as agony and his eyes glistened. “What?”

“Your banishment,” Loki began explaining, keeping the same sympathetic tone from before. “The threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bare.” Loki watched the realization cross his brother’s face, the guilt, and he internally bit back a successful smirk despite the twinge in his chest. “You must not blame yourself.” Loki gave Thor a very meaningful look. “I  _ know _ that you loved him. I tried to tell him so but he would not listen.” Loki could practically hear Thor shatter as he broke his brother piece by piece. Loki shook his head. “So cruel to put the hammer in your reach, knowing you could never lift it.” Thor genuinely looked as though he might cry now, and the part of Loki that still cared for his brother ached to see it. He forced that part back. “The burden of the throne has fallen to me now.”

Thor met Loki’s eyes then, surprise crossing his face and something like hope flashed in his eyes. “Can I come home?” He asked quietly.

Loki was a bit startled. He had not expected this request, but he quickly thought of another cover. “The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile.”

“Yes but…” He shook his head, grappling with emotions and struggling for words. “Couldn’t we find a way?”

“ _ Mother _ has forbidden your return.” Loki knew Thor would never argue with Frigga, and so he used her now, not without a little guilt. Thor looked down then, utterly defeated. “This is goodbye, brother.” Loki sighed softly. “I am so sorry.”

Thor was quiet a moment before he tilted his head up with a remorseful look. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry, Loki.” He sniffed then, clearly fighting back tears. It was at that moment that Loki truly felt guilt for what he was doing, but he knew it was too late to go back now. “Thank you for coming here.”

Loki stared at Thor, his own eyes glazing slightly at causing him so much pain. He pushed that back as well. “Farewell.” He whispered before casting his spell once more, catching Thor’s responding “goodbye” just as the door opened again and the man from before entered.

“Goodbye? I just got back.”

***

One of the things Loki always found useful about his sorcerer abilities was hiding out in the open. It was especially useful now as he waltzed through the base he infiltrated in plain view of all but seen by none.

Since he was already on earth he might as well try to claim what, for all intents and purposes, should now be rightfully his. Mjolnir sat in the center of the base, stuck in a large piece of rock. It reminded him of the strange Midgardian tale Eisa had told him she read about at one point. Something about a sword stuck in a stone. He admittedly had not paid that much attention.

He approached the weapon slowly, eyeing it carefully as he did. Then he carefully pulled up his sleeves and reached to grasp the handle. Gritting his teeth he pulled with all the strength he possessed, but to no avail. The hammer did not even budge. Loki glared at it with contempt before stepping away. He mindlessly straightened his clothes before flashing away with a flick of his wrist, heading back to the passage to Asgard.

***

The sound of metal clashing drowned out most of the other sounds on the training grounds. Perhaps that was why Tyr felt so comfortable having the conversation at hand out in the open like this, or perhaps he had secretly stopped caring. Whatever the case, he and Siv were currently discussing Eisa’s predicament in the broad day amongst all their fellow guards. 

“Have you been to see her recently?” Siv had asked, prompting the discussion at hand. Tyr did not need to ask who he meant.

“Yes. I’ve been trying to visit every other day or so, but I believe my parents are becoming suspicious at my sudden desire to go out.” Tyr told him as he blocked his blow and countered, which Siv easily sidestepped. “I have had to cut back some.”

“Why? You have every right to be acting strange. You lost your sister, the kingdom is teetering on the brink of war, and you just had a huge responsibility dropped on your lap that you never expected to be yours.” Siv pointed out as he attacked again. “I do not think anyone would blame you if you felt like drinking yourself into a stupor every night right now.”

Tyr sighed heavily. “I know that.” He completely side-stepped Siv and knocked him off balance, holding his sword tip to his fallen friend. “It is just so unlike me. It makes things more difficult.”

Siv groaned as Tyr helped him up. “I do understand that.” His expression was sympathetic. “She was closer to you than anyone though, we could all see that.” Siv looked at him sadly. “Did she really just...give it all up?”

Tyr was silent. He wanted to tell someone, to share the burden he carried. However, this was not information he could risk becoming known, no matter how much he trusted Siv. Finally, he just sighed. “There is more to it than that.” He admitted. “Eisa was hiding something, something big. She decided to come clean and it backfired severely. That is all I am willing to say.”

Siv nodded grimly. “It must have been some secret.”

“You truly have no idea.” Tyr said quietly, glancing up to where Loki had just appeared on one of the balconies. For a moment the prince, now king, locked eyes with him before Tyr looked away and broke the connection. It was disrespectful he knew, but with rumors circulating Loki had begun to make him feel uneasy. “We should not speak of this anymore.”

Siv nodded as he noticed the source of Tyr’s hesitation. Neither were quite aware of the intricacies on how magic worked, and they did not want to risk him overhearing the wrong thing. So they returned to their sparring, and Tyr tried to clear his mind of Eisa for the time being.

***

Loki stood on the barren ground of Jotunheim, looking across the wasteland with apprehension. Heimdall had sent him there at his request, Loki stating he wanted to have a diplomatic meeting with the hostile king. He had to admit he was nervous about approaching Laufey as himself with no disguise, yet it would be necessary to set his plan in motion. He needed the giant’s trust. After taking a deep breath to steady himself he started the trek to Laufey’s temple.

When he entered the temple was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the holes in the ceiling. Guards surround him on either side of the pathway, and at the end stands Laufey, towering menacingly above him. The giant glared daggers when Loki approached, a scowl on his cobalt face. “Give me one good reason not to kill you.” He rumbled.

“I have come alone and unarmed.” Loki offered, holding his arms out and leaving himself vulnerable as though to prove his point.

Laufey’s eyes narrowed further. “To what end?” His gaze is suspicious and Loki knew he must choose his words carefully.

“This is the welcome you give me? After all I have done for you?” He asked, a brow raised at the other king.

Realization crossed the cobalt creature’s face. “So you are the one who showed us the way into Asgard.”

“You are welcome.” Loki said, a bit too smugly.

A low growl-like sound came from Laufey. “Some of my best men are dead and I have acquired no casket.  _ You are a deceiver _ .” The giant king moved forward, lashing out and gripping Loki around the throat.

Loki stood defiantly, meeting his red gaze. “You have no idea what I am.” Laufey and his guards stared in shock as his skin morphed to match their own. Loki simply grinned at them. “Hello, father.”

***

Something was wrong. Eisa was unsure of what exactly, but she could feel magic pulsing through Asgard’s core, and it was unnatural in its origin. There was a sinking feeling in her gut that she knew its origin. It was coming more and more frequently as of late.

The only comparable instance she had to the magic’s feel was the time Loki tested the passage they found. A powerful pulse that lasted a mere second, but felt abnormal. Almost as though the planet protested its use.

She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked out the sole window of her living quarters. The streets were dark and void of life, everyone around turning in for the night as it was rather late. Her hand set over her abdomen and she inhaled deeply, glancing down as she felt a cold pulse. “I feel you, little one.” She whispered rubbing her stomach softly. “I fear your father may be up to something.” The feel of the actual Bifrost pulsing at this hour only worsened Eisa’s concern.

She wanted to give Loki the benefit of a doubt, truly she did, but she knew him. The events that had followed Thor’s coronation tore at him, and she feared it would drive him to desperate actions. Still, she wanted to think he would never do anything to endanger the realm. Whatever he was doing, it was in no doubt a backward attempt at fixing some of the damage that had been done.

Eisa simply hoped it did not backfire.

A gasp left her and she dropped to her knees with a cry when the pulsing cold suddenly returned, stronger this time. Her eyes closed tightly and she grit her teeth as her hand squeezed the windowsill to ground herself. There was a lull and she breathed heavily, starting to stand before it hit her again, stronger this time.

Eisa laid on the ground then, curled into a ball as she tried to bear the pain. When it subsided again she lay there on the wood, panting as she fought the exhaustion that threatened to take her right then. Weakly she crawled her way to the bed and dragged herself up onto it. 

_ You need to stop this, little one. You are going to kill me. _ There was something wrong with her. She knew that, and she also knew it was something outside of her pregnancy. After that thought her eyes fell closed, sleep instantly taking her.

***

Laufey was studying Loki with a scrutinizing gaze. He had released him and moved back a step, but he did not drop his guard. “The bastard son.” He spoke finally. “I thought Odin had killed you. That is what I would have done. He is weak, just like you.”

“I am no longer the weak one.” Loki pointed out with self-satisfied expression. “I rule over Asgard, it is mine until Odin awakens.” He stared his  _ father  _ down. “Perhaps you should not have been so quick to cast me aside with such careless abandon.”

Loki studied him, gaze thoughtful. “Perhaps that was the wisest thing I have ever done.” He relaxed back ever so slightly. “I will hear you.”

Loki bit back his smirk.  _ Checkmate _ . “I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers.” Loki glanced at the horde in the room with him. “Lead you into Odin’s chambers and you can slay him where he lies.”

“Why do you not kill him yourself?” Laufey asked with a studious gaze.

Loki huffed a laugh. “I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor.” Loki gave him a hard gaze. “When all is done we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds, and you will have the casket back to return Jotunheim to all of its former...glory.” Loki glanced around awkwardly.

It took Laufey a moment to respond, but when he did it became harder for Loki to keep back his grin. “I accept your terms.”

“Good. Then wait for my signal. Soon enough Asgard will find itself under a new permanent rule.”  _ Just not in the way you expect it to happen. _

Loki went to leave then, heading back to the Bifrost point. He called for Heimdall to return him, and when he returned to Asgard the gatekeeper looked upon him with an air of distrust. “What troubles you gatekeeper?” He was no longer able to keep the smirk from his face, and he already knew the answer to his question.

“I turned my gaze to Jotunheim and could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the frost giants that entered this realm.” Heimdall’s glare only intensified when Loki chuckled.

“Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service.” He suggested with a soft shrug.

“Or perhaps my king has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see.” Heimdall all but spat the words.

Loki tilted his head as he studied the taller man. “You have great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?”

He stared at Loki before answering. “No.”

Loki hummed softly. “Why is that?”

“He is my king, and I am sworn to serve him.” Heimdall said without hesitation.

“ _ Was _ your king. You are sworn to obey me now, yes?” Loki glared at the gatekeeper, daring him to disagree.

There was a long beat of silence as the two stared each other down. “Yes.” He submitted finally, though he looked none too pleased to do it.

“Then you will do as I say.” Loki turned to exit the observatory. “You will open the Bifrost to no one. Not until I undo the damage that my brother’s actions have caused.”

With his back to the gatekeeper, Loki could not see the piercing yet thoughtful glare that bore into his back as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am super thankful to everyone who commented, left kudos, and just in general took the time to read this. I love every one of you. You're what keeps me going in times where I struggle.
> 
> Reader question: Any theme songs come to mind for this fic? I asked this toward the end of What Thor Could Never Have and you all gave me some great recommendations. I'm just always looking to expand the playlist. :)
> 
> See ya!


	14. Secrets Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short length. Adding anything else to this chapter was making the flow weird, so I opted to cut it where I did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fandral paced aggressively back and forth as his thoughts raced. Things at the palace had only grown tenser with the passing weeks, and many were now at their breaking point. He wanted to give the benefit of a doubt his king, but he honestly doubted anyone truly trusted Loki at this point. Given the rumor circulating the palace, it seemed even Eisa may not have, but he knew better than to fully trust the words of the palace walls.

Volstagg’s loud eating habits were nothing new, but given his current mood, the other man was beginning to get on his nerves until finally, Fandral snapped. “Our dear friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, and you have managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasants, a side of beef, and two casks of ale.” Fandral flipped the platter from his friend's hands, the metal clanging across the room and splattering the remaining food on the ground. “Shame on you do you not care?!”

“Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!” Volstagg snapped back, standing quickly to glare at the smaller man.

“Enough, both of you!” Sif stepped forward between them. “Stop it!” She pushed Fandral back as he tried to move past. The woman took a few deep breaths as she glanced around her friends. “We all know what we must do.” She finally says.

“You cannot mean…”

“We must go.” Hogun cut Fandral’s words. “We must find Thor.”

Fandral struggled to find the proper words to respond. Finally, he settled on logic. “It is  _ treason _ .”

“To hell with treason, it is suicide.” Volstagg added, to which Fandral motioned to him in agreement.

There was silence until Sif spoke quietly. “He would do the same for us.”

Volstagg’s expression showed his inner turmoil before finally he just shook his head. “Oh hush.” He sighed heavily. “Heimdall could be watching.”

Fandral was about to reply with a witty comment about the guardian, but he was robbed of the chance when the door opened revealing a member of the Einherjar. “Heimdall demands your presence.”

The four looked at the man with varying levels of horror. Volstagg threw his arms up. “We are all doomed.”

Fandral swallowed, looking over to Sif who was the first to move. Hogun followed close behind, and he trailed after, Volstagg just after. The entire trip left the four uneasy, none of them knowing what to expect. Heimdall was indeed waiting when they reached the end of the bridge.

“You four know why I have called you here.” It was not a question, and Heimdall’s golden eyes bore into them.

“We do.” Fandral nodded.

“Good Heimdall, let us explain-” Volstagg tried to reason but was quickly interrupted.

“You would defy the command of Loki our  _ king _ ?” The Guardian's voice was sharp as he spoke, gaze studying all of them. “Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?”

The four were silent a moment, gazes downcast. Finally, Sif sighed heavily and looked the towering man in the eye. “Yes.”

“Good.” Heimdall said shortly.

The four warriors glanced at each other completely confused, and then back to the gatekeeper. “So you will help us?” 

“I cannot. You were seen by no shortage of guards and citizens coming here. To leave now would immediately alert our king that it was you who has departed.” Heimdall’s voice was monotoned and dismissive.

Fandral furrowed his brow. “They why call us here?”

“There is a way to hide from our king’s gaze.” Heimdall’s gaze turned colder and it made the four shiver. “If you were to come back concealed from him, it would give you more time. However, I am about to abuse my gift in a way that could harm another should things come to light. You must keep this to yourselves.” They all nodded.

Sif now looked puzzled. “To hide from Loki would require the assistance of a sorcerer with great skill.”

“Or someone who had trained with him.” Heimdall suggested.

“We do not know of such a person.” The confusion was written on Volstagg’s face when he spoke.

“You do.” Heimdall asserted. “You just do not realize it.” When no one seemed to catch on Heimdall continued. “She spent many years at our king’s side.”

Hogun’s brow creased. “Eisa.” He said looking up.

“Eisa is a sorceress?” Fandral asked in confusion. Thinking back it made sense. She and Loki always looked as though they knew something no one else did, but it was still a surprising thing to hear.

“If that is true then she would be of help, but we do not know where to find her.” Sif pointed out. “She was disowned.”

“You forget who you are speaking to, Lady Sif.” The gatekeeper gave a small smile. “She is somewhere well known to the warriors of Asgard, and a few less honorable patrons as well.” Heimdall’s eyes locked with Volstagg’s. “She is residing at Dalla’s tavern.”

The large man’s face twisted into an expression of mild concern. “There?”

“She is safe.” Heimdall nodded. He glanced to the others.

“How do we know she will help us?” Hogun finally asked.

“You would be surprised what Eisa is willing to do when she knows it is right.” Heimdall turned from them to return to his post. “Come back to me once it is safe. We will speak then.”

Sif and the other looked at one another before nodding and heading back down the bridge. They knew what they had to do.

***

Tyr sighed heavily when he reached his house. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to go to bed. Part of him considered Siv’s words and wanted to visit Eisa, but he also stood by not wanting to raise suspicions.

His mind wandered as he climbed the stairs to his room. He was lost in thought enough that he almost did not notice the ajar door in the hall. The one that for the past couple months had been all but barred off.

Tyr slowly moved to the door and pushed on it. Eisa’s room was exactly as she had left it, and on her bed sat a very forlorn looking Astrid, her face in her hands. Tyr furrowed his brow. “Astrid?”

The woman looked up quickly, wiping tears from her face. “Lord Tyr!” She stood. “I am sorry. I know I should not be in here. I just…” Her voice trailed off and she sighed.

“You miss her.” Tyr acknowledged.

“Yes.” Astrid shook her head. “When I lost Thyra, Eisa did everything to make sure she was safe, and to make her happy. After I took over as her handmaid I began to see her as a daughter as well. I wanted to protect her, to help her.” She met his eyes. “I knew she was pregnant, long before she told anyone else.”

Tyr’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. Just like Loki, none of the house servants had been told the truth, meaning Astrid had to have already known. “How?”

“I knew the signs, Lord Tyr.” Astrid told him. “She could hide her sickness from the rest of you, but I am the one who would come to help her in the morning, which is when it tends to be the worst. That paired with her odd sleeping habits and mood made it easy to figure out.”

“You hid it for her.” Tyr said softly, realization crossing his face.

“Of course.” Astrid nodded. “It was not my place to say it.” Slowly Astrid sat back down and looked at her hands. “She had seemed like she had a plan. I do not know what changed, but her disownment was not something I had seen coming.”

Tyr swallowed and nodded. “There was an unforeseen obstacle.” He choked. Thinking of Loki’s true parentage still made his gut twist oddly. It was something that would likely always bother him. “That is not my place to tell, however.”

“I understand.” Astrid took a shaky breath. “I feel I have lost everything, Lord Tyr. I only remain at the status I have by the mercy of your father.”

Tyr thought on this a moment, looking at the kind woman before him. She had always taken care of him and Eisa and had done much for his sister. An idea came to him. “Astrid would...would you be happier serving another house?”

Astrid looked at him a bit taken aback. “What are you suggesting, my lord?”

“I can talk to Siv’s uncle.” Tyr told her softly. “I could see if you could return to work for Lord Frey.”

Astrid’s eyes lit up with something unidentifiable at the idea, but it vanished quickly. “I will not lie, I like that idea very much.” Astrid’s expression was unsure. “I am uncertain he would want me to return.”

“There is only one way to find out.” Tyr shrugged. “If you wish me to speak with him I will. If not, well, you are welcomed to stay here.”

Astrid swallowed and thought a moment. Finally, she nodded. “Speak to him.” She whispered. “If he would allow it, I would return to his home.”

Tyr smiled sadly. “I will return then. Try not to mourn too much Astrid. I know something no one else does and can say without a doubt that Eisa is safe.” He left the room then, leaving the grieving woman to think about this new development. Tyr hoped Lord Frey would be understanding. However, based on Eisa’s recount of his interactions with Astrid before, he already knew he would take her back.

***

Dalla’s tavern was mostly dead in the mid-afternoon. Eisa usually spent this time wiping down tables and cleaning dishes for the inevitable crowd that would gather that night, and today was no different. She did not pay too much attention to the door because of this, and so was startled when she turned from one of the tables to see Sif and the Warriors Three standing before her. “Norns.” Eisa gasped, hand pressed to her chest. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Can I help you?”

All four looked mildly uncomfortable, even the normally expressionless Hogan. “Lady Eisa…”

The woman cut Fandral off. “ _Just_ _Eisa_ , my lord. Surely you are aware my situation has changed.”

The man swallowed awkwardly. “Yes…well,  _ Eisa _ , we have a favor to ask.”

Eisa raised a brow then. “What could my lords and lady possibly require me for? I am not quite of a beneficial status any longer, nor do I hold any admirable skills.”

“We need your magic.” Sif said bluntly.

Eisa was taken aback but harshly shushed the woman. “Who in the bloody nine realms told you about that?!” She hissed glaring at all four of them. She could feel her magic rising in defense, but forced it back.

“Heimdall.” Volstagg said after the bout of silence lasted far too long. “He thought you could help us.”

The fire building in her palm died down and Eisa sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “By the Norns.” She muttered.

“So it is true, you have had sorcery all this time?” Fandral asked her.

Eisa gave a wary smirk. “You did not truly believe Loki took interest in an ordinary noble girl, did you? He would likely have grown tired of me centuries ago.” Eisa shook her head. “We did indeed meet because I could not reach a book, that much is true. The detail that was left out was the type of book. A spell book.” Eisa shook her head. “I apprenticed under him for a very long time, and studied by his side even longer. During that time, we developed a friendship. You know the rest.”

Fandral seemed to mull over this information. Loki never was one for idle interests, he had simply never given much thought to how Eisa truly met his side.

Another voice cut in. “You had to practice your spells with him then, meaning successfully apply them, correct?”

Eisa’s expression turned suspicious again. “Yes.”

Sif watched her expression. “Can you conceal people?”

“I can.” Eisa replied hesitantly.

“Can you conceal us?” Sif’s eyes narrowed when Eisa did not immediately answer.

Eisa’s brow furrowed and she cocked her head at them. “You are trying to hide from Loki.” She whispered quietly. “You want me to help you go behind his back? Are you joking?” 

“Eisa, please. We need to get to Earth.” Fandral begged.

“By going behind your king and disobeying a direct order!” Eisa snapped. “No, I will not help you. I will not betray him.”

_ Well, that proves the rumor’s false. _ Fandral thought to himself, face showing defeat.

Sif, on the other hand, grit her teeth. “Eisa, I know we have had our differences in the past, but even you must see that something is wrong.” 

Eisa pursed her lips and glared at the woman. “Differences? You once cornered me in a hall and all but threatened my life because you thought I knew something when I did not. Why should I see this any different?”

“I am not threatening you.” Sif said calmly. “And I can see in your eyes that you know I am right.”

Eisa shut her eyes, pain crossing her expression. Subconsciously her hand smoothed over the just noticeable bump of her stomach, and Sif’s eyes followed the motion. Eisa opened hers again and the other woman’s gaze snapped back up. “I love Loki.” Eisa barely whispered, voice pained now. “But I feel he is planning something, and I fear for what it may be.” Her other hand joined the first on her abdomen. It was a comfort for her to feel the growing lifeforce through her magic. “Come back tonight, after we close. I will help you then.”

“You are pregnant.” Sif blurted and the men around her gasped, their gazes all moving to the woman’s abdomen. It was not a question, and Eisa flinched at the accusation, but she had no retort, instead staring the other woman down. “You protected your stomach when I cornered you, and you cradle it now.”

“Loki’s?” Fandral’s tongue slipped, she could tell by the man’s expression.

Eisa’s lips pursed again and she glared at the four. “I will not discuss this.” She forced, her hands tightening. “Leave and tell no one of this. I will help you tonight.” She turned back to the table then without a goodbye. When she glanced back again the four were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. We're getting really close now. :) Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you guys are the best. If so inclined leave me your thoughts below. I love hearing from you.
> 
> Reader question: How do you think Loki will react to this?
> 
> See ya!


	15. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I'm early! Was just in a writing mood, you know?
> 
> Getting down to the plottiest plot now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyr made the trek to Lord Frey’s completely lost in thought. The man had proven reasonable in the past, and Tyr hoped that was still the case. Honestly, he was simply tired of having to see everyone around him miserable. His father was far from himself, Astrid was hurting, Eisa seemed mostly unhappy when he would visit her, and he just wanted to be able to help at least one of them. Tyr himself was a disaster, and he knew that had been noticed by everyone. Especially Siv, who he hoped had perhaps mentioned his plight over dinner. He also knew that was unlikely. Siv tended to keep such affairs to himself.

When the house came into view Tyr took a deep breath before making his way up the stone path. There was really nothing to be nervous about. It was not as though he was asking for a huge favor, but he assumed his nerves were more for Astrid than himself. When he knocked on the door it was opened rather quickly by none other than Siv, who must have seen him through the window as he shooed the servant away. “Tyr?” His friend asked clearly confused.

“I, um, I need to speak with your uncle.” Tyr said rubbing his neck.

Siv furrowed his brow but nodded and stepped to the side to let his friend inside. “I will get him for you.” Siv still gave Tyr a concerned look even as he wandered off.

Lord Frey was quick to respond, meeting Tyr in what felt like no time at all. “Lord Tyr, a pleasure as always. What is it you needed from me?” The man’s head tilted with curiosity.

Tyr glanced at his friend over the man’s shoulder, and then back to him. “Perhaps there is somewhere more private?” It was not that he did not trust Siv, it was just his nerves were very close to getting the best of him. Norns, how had Eisa done this?

Siv looked taken aback and Lord Frey nodded. “Yes, let us move to my study.”

As the men passed him Siv stared at Tyr. Tyr clasped a hand to his friend’s shoulder briefly. ‘I will tell you later’ he mouthed as he passed. Siv seemed satisfied with this and moved on elsewhere in the home. 

Once the two men were in the study and the door closed, Tyr addressed Lord Frey. “I have a request of you, my lord. Believe me, it is in the best interest of someone other than myself.” He spoke quickly, wringing his hands together.

“What might that be?” Frey studied him, noting the nervous ticks he displayed. “Mention to your father that you need to work on masking your emotions, boy. The court will eat you alive if you keep that up.”

Tyr swallowed and forced his arms down to his sides. “It is about Astrid.” He finally blurted.

This definitely drew Frey’s attention and the man’s own expression betrayed him, instantly becoming worried. “Has something happened?”

Tyr shook his head. “No, at least not physically.” He sighed. “My sister, as you well know, was disowned. Astrid has not taken it well. She feels like she has lost another daughter.” Tyr’s expression was solemn. “I fear for her mental well being should she remain in my family’s service.”

Lord Frey nodded slowly. “What is it you would ask of me?” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “I do not believe I am of much help in this situation.”

Tyr shook his head. “On the contrary, I believe you are the best help she has. Lord Frey, I would ask that you take Astrid back into the service of your house.”

The older man’s eyes widened. “You want me to bring her back after she fled so very long ago?” 

Tyr nodded. “Yes, I think it would help her, and I do not believe you to be against the idea.”

Lord Frey shook his head. “Even if I agreed, and I am not saying I do, what makes you think she would want to return?”

“I asked her.” Tyr replied softly. “Please, my lord. It would bring her a little happiness, and take her away from all of the barren rooms of my home that once belonged to those she cared about.”

Lord Frey closed his eyes, his expression thoughtful before he sighed. “You are much like your sister, I will say that.” His eyes opened once more and met Tyr’s. “If she would be happy, then I would happily have her back. I will not pretend I did not miss her.” Frey gave a small smile.

Tyr returned the expression. “Thank you, my lord. I know she will be pleased by the news.” Tyr glanced out the window at the now setting sun. “I should return home. I can see myself out. Thank you again.”

Lord Frey nodded. “Tyr.” He drew the man’s attention again as he reached for the door. “I am sorry about your sister. She was a kind woman, and deserved more.”

_ You have no idea. _ Tyr thought, but outwardly he just swallowed and nodded. “Thank you.” With that, he fled the study and down the two landings. He did not see Siv on his way out, which was likely for the best. He was not certain he was up for another conversation and could catch his friend up the next day.

The walk home was not near as long since Tyr was no longer nervous about his destination. Astrid had vacated Eisa’s room by the time he returned, and he was unable to immediately locate the woman so headed to his father’s study instead. When he knocked his father was quick to call out an affirmative to enter, which was relieving. It meant he was not too busy.

“Father, I need to speak with you.” Tyr said shifting as he closed the door.

Ver raised a brow at his son. “Well, take a seat and go ahead.”

Tyr did as he said and took the chair across from him. He then took a deep breath before speaking. “I have done something behind you back, and I hope you can forgive me for it, but I think it for the best.”

His father looked mildly concerned now but motioned him to continue. “I have offered Astrid to return to Lord Frey’s service.” As soon as the words left his mouth Tyr bit his tongue and waited for the worst, but his father remained silent, so Tyr began to ramble. “She seems so unhappy since Eisa left, and she had already lost Thyra, and I found her crying earlier…”

Ver held up his hand and Tyr went quiet, staring at his father who sighed. “I am not mad at you, Tyr. Merely surprised.”

Tyr swallowed. “A bad surprised?”

Ver shook his head. “More proud.” Tyr’s eyes widened a bit. “You saw an issue and went about finding a solution, regardless of what the consequences may have been. It was a bit reckless of you I admit, but Eisa used to do similar things.”

Tyr was surprised by the mention of his sister. Her name had been all but taboo the past couple months. “You will allow this then?”

Ver huffed a laugh as a small smile formed on his face. “It does not seem I have much of a choice. Yes, Tyr. I will allow it.”

The younger man grinned. “Thank you, father.”

Ver’s own lips upturned. “Go on now. I still have work to do.”

“Of course.” Tyr nodded. “I will speak to you later.”

“Until then.” Ver called as Tyr closed the door.

Tyr hurried through the halls in search of Astrid before finally asking one of the other servants. He told him that she had turned in early due to not feeling well. Tyr could not quite blame her for that. Gently he knocked on the door to her room. “Astrid? It is me.”

A moment later the door cracked open. “Lord Tyr?”

“I have good news.” Tyr smiled at her. “You can pack your things. Lord Frey has agreed to take you back.”

A genuine smile, as well as relief, crossed the older woman’s face. “Thank you, Lord Tyr. Truly.”

“Just promise me that you will try to be happier.” Tyr told her.

“I will.” She nodded. “I promise.”

***

The last of the night’s patrons were beginning to vacate the premise as Eisa wiped down the bar, and the woman’s eyes were continuously darting toward the tavern’s door. She was nervous about what she was about to do. Once the four departed Asgard Loki would realize what had happened, and he would likely come for her. The idea terrified her.

“Waiting for someone?” Eisa jumped as Dalla’s voice cut her though, heart racing in her chest. “Apologies, child. I did not mean to startle you. It is just that you have been staring at the door for the better part of three minutes, and if you keep scrubbing that part of the bar you likely to cause a rut.” Dalla told her humorously.

Eisa looked down a bit embarrassed and moved on to a different section. “I had unexpected visitors earlier today, from my days as a noble. They are supposed to be coming back. They needed help with something.”

“What could nobility possibly need from you?” The old woman’s gaze was curious, but there was some suspicion behind it as well.

Eisa sighed. “I am more than I seem Dalla, and I have not told you all of my past. For your own safety, I will not now.” She took a step back from the bar to meet the woman’s gaze. “Just know I am grateful for all you have done for me. In the event that something happens, it is better you do not know anything past my being a poor disowned high-born girl. If you are ever questioned, say nothing past that, not even my pregnancy. Actually,  _ especially _ not my pregnancy.”

“I do not quite like the sound of that.” Dalla told her with narrowed eyes. “What have you gotten yourself into, girl?”

“Something that I cannot get out of.” Eisa muttered. “I had friends in high places, and I fear that has come back to haunt me.”

Eisa knew Dalla was about to respond, but at that moment the tavern door opened to reveal Lady Sif and the warriors, and Eisa turned to greet them. “Dalla,” Volstagg greeted, then he turned to the other woman. “Eisa.”

Dalla seemed to hesitate, looking from the four well-known warriors to Eisa and back again. “Go on Dalla, just remember what I said.” Eisa told her. “I will be alright.” The woman’s gaze was more worried than suspicious now, but she did as Eisa asked.

“What does she know?” Sif asked once the woman had left.

“ _ Nothing. _ ” Eisa assured her. “Dalla knows nothing of why you are here, and all she knows of me is that I am disowned and pregnant. She does not know who am or who I was affiliated with in the past.” The unspoken  _ who the father is _ hung in the air between them.

There was palpable tension in the room before the warrior finally nodded and everyone seemed to relax. “So how exactly does this work?” Fandral asked her, and Eisa set her rag on the bartop before making her way around to stand before them. 

She saw Fandrals gaze drift down to her stomach and snapped. “Eyes up,  _ my lord _ .” Her gaze was a bit sharper than she meant, but the last thing she wanted was a large deal made of her child. “It is a simple spell, though I have never cast it without Loki confirming it was done. I trust he did not lie to me, but for this reason, I make no guarantees of how long this will last. You will have to be quick.” Eisa looked across their faces. “I will do this under certain conditions. You will tell no one of my pregnancy, reveal my magic only if  _ absolutely necessary, _ and leave me be after this.” Eisa begged. “It is very hard to move on when my old life keeps coming back to haunt me. Assuming said life does not break down my door after this.”

Fandral looked at her a bit sadly. “You have our word.” He told her and the other three nodded.

“Good.” Eisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus. It had been quite a while since she had last cast this spell, and she wanted to make sure it was done properly. A moment later she opened her eyes and flicked her wrist at the four. A light shimmered over them and they glanced around at each other and then Eisa. “Did it work?” Volstagg asked.

“Let us find out.” Eisa flicked her wrist again and pulled a mirror from her room upstairs. It was fun to watch the subtle facial expressions of the warriors as she used her magic. It was odd for them to see things similar to what Loki cast down by her, she could tell. Eisa turned the reflective device toward them. Despite being able to see one another, and be seen by her, they did not appear in the mirror, though Eisa very much did. “Yes, I think it did.”

“How do we know you did not simply cast an illusion on the mirror to trick us?” Sif asked suddenly.

Eisa closed her eyes with an exhausted sigh. “I suppose you will simply have to trust me, Lady Sif, though why I would do that to you is beyond me. I am doomed from the moment you leave the Bifrost, but what truly is there to gain from tricking you?”

The woman seemed to think over this a moment and then nodded. “I apologize. You must understand the risk we are taking.”

“As you must understand mine.” Eisa shot back at her. “He will know who concealed you, and he will come for me. Did you consider that before asking this of me?” Eisa could tell by the expressions that none of them had. “Go, do what you must to bring Thor home, and leave me to my last night of peace.” Eisa turned from them, staring at her feet as the truth of her words truly sunk into her mind. She had completely doomed herself to seeing him again.

“Thank you, Eisa.” She heard from behind her before the sound of the door opening and closing again.

Eisa put her forehead against the bar counter. “Do not make me regret it.” She whispered.

***

The warriors heeded Eisa’s warning and swiftly traveled through the city toward the Bifrost. The people they passed paid them no mind, some even seeming to looks right through them. It was enough to convince them Eisa had been truthful.

Though most would not admit it, all four worried about what consequence they may have brought the woman, but they were relying on the idea that Loki’s past with her would make it forgivable. Given how he had been acting recently though, none were too sure of that idea.

After what felt like far too long, but was truly far quicker than normal, the four finally reached their destination.

“Heimdall?” Volstagg called on their approach.

The gatekeeper was already waiting for them. “So you have returned.”

“You can see us?” Fandral asked.

“Of course. Eisa lacks the skill necessary to hide from my eyes.” Heimdall looked at all of them in turn. “She did well hiding you from others. However, you still must hurry.” Heimdall began to walk away from the gate, and the four stared after him confused.

“Are you not going to help us?” Volstagg called after him.

“I am bound by duty to our king, I cannot open the gate for you.” He called back.

The four were left looking even more puzzled. “Confusing fellow is he not?” Fandral asked turning toward his friends. 

“Look!” Sif called out suddenly. She pointed to the gate’s center, where Heimdall had left his sword. The four glanced at one another with grins before Sif quickly moved forward to activate it. A moment later the Bifrost roared to life, and they found themselves headed for Earth to finally bring their friend, and rightful king, home.

***

The surge of the Bifrost’s magic made Loki’s blood boil. He had given Heimdall a direct order, and the gatekeeper had blatantly ignored that command. No matter, he would suffer for it soon enough.

The first thing he needed was to find an answer as to how it had happened. There were a few suspicions, but he needed confirmation. He flagged the first guard he saw and ordered him to have everyone searching for answers.

That had been hours ago now.

In the meantime, Loki was fuming, pacing back and forth across his balcony as he waited for news regarding exactly  _ who _ had used the Bifrost against his  _ direct command _ . They would suffer for their insolence, he would make sure of that.

His steps halted when movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see a member of the Einherjar before him. “My king.” He bowed. “No one reported seeing anyone headed toward the Bifrost last night, but…” The man hesitated which irritated Loki further.

“Well go on!” He snapped at the man who seemed to shrink back. Good.

“Sif and the Warriors Three are missing, sire.” He finished. “They were last seen traveling the streets last night, but no one saw them heading in that direction. In fact, they were headed in the opposite.”

Loki’s mind halted a moment. They were his biggest threat. He had eyes watching them across the city, ways to find where they went, to keep track of them. They had already approached the Bifrost once, only to be turned away. If they went a second time unseen that could only mean... 

Loki nearly saw red as his mind came to a conclusion and his chest twisted with the feeling of betrayal. “I have a new task for you.” He spat at the guard.

The man hesitantly glanced up. “Yes, my king?”

Loki grit his teeth. “Find me Eisa Verdottir.”

“Formerly sir?” The guard asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” Loki snapped. “You are aware of what I meant. Go,  _ now! _ ” The guard hurried away and Loki looked back out over Asgard. His anger and confusion battled inside him. Of all the things he had prepared for, of everyone he had expected to betray him, she was never part of those he suspected. He realized now that was a mistake, even she could not be trusted. Should not have been.

A small part of him wanted to believe it was a coincidence, but he knew better. He had stated on multiple occasions that she knew all of his tricks, knew him better than anyone. For someone to so effectively hide from him, especially recently, it had to be her who had cast the spell.

So he watched the city and waited for his answer. She knew he was coming, Loki did not doubt that. With the knowledge and power she had came the knowledge of consequence as well.

He just hoped she had a good excuse for him when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! This can't be good. Or can it? Only I truly know!
> 
> Thank you everyone as always for reading, commenting, and leaving kudo. You're all the best and deserve a cookie. Go get a cookie.
> 
> Reader question: Did you _really_ expect me to get this far when you started reading? I'm curious.
> 
> See ya!


	16. Reunions and New Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the regularly scheduled chapter is here. I'm gonna warn you that I didn't get to proofread this. I spent most of last night in the hospital with a kidney stone, called off work today because I didn't get discharged until 2am and was supposed to work at 6am, and now it's 1am and I still work at 6am tomorrow. I slept most of today so I should hopefully be alright, but I still want to sleep some. Anyway, ignore any errors and I'll look it all over later. Sorry about that.
> 
> Enjoy your reunion! :)

“Eisa!” Said woman was awoken by her name being yelled. A moment later Dalla was standing in her room, clearly having run there. “Half of the city guard is searching for you. What did you do?”

Eisa sat up quickly, eyes wide with fear. “Did you speak to anyone, tell them where I am?”

Dalla shook her head. “No, I wanted to give you the courtesy of being notified, of explaining yourself. You have given me no reason to think you a threat.” Dalla studied her. “Why are they after you?”

“I have a little time then.” Eisa sighed. “I fear you may know soon enough. He will find me regardless of what we do.” She stood from the bed and with a flick of her hand, her nightgown became one of her dresses. Dalla stared at her speechless. “One of many secrets, Dalla. I did not tell you everything when I came here.” Eisa glanced down at herself, at the slight protrusion of her belly. She knew it was enough for him to notice. After a short debate in her mind, Eisa flicked her wrist and masked herself in an illusion. “Let us head downstairs. It will save some of the coming conflict, and I can do some of my morning tasks before the fallout.”

“Eisa, what on Asgard is going on?” Dalla asked, following the younger woman as she went about her morning pretending nothing was wrong.

“There is more to my past than I let on.” Eisa told her as she swept the floor. “I told you I had friends in high places. Well, it was closer to the highest place.” Eisa paused when she felt a pulse of magic spike outside. “I did something to anger him.”

“What did you do?”

Eisa shook her head. “He is here.” She whispered.

Dalla’s brow furrowed. “Who-”

The door to the tavern slammed open and a furious looking Loki stormed in. “ _ My king? _ ” Dalla’s voice was more of a squeak and it was the only time Eisa had ever seen the woman look frightened.

Loki, however, completely ignored her and beelined for Eisa, leaving the older woman to watch the scene before her. “Loki.” Eisa tried to sound confident but her voice came out a timidly high pitch.

“It was you, was it not?” He asked when he stood right before her. Eisa did not answer. All of her former confidence was gone as she stared at her former lover in fear. “Answer me, Eisa!”

“Yes.” She whispered, forcing her eyes to meet his. “Loki I…”

“You helped Sif and the warriors. You committed treason. You  _ betrayed _ me.” Loki stepped toward her with each statement and Eisa stepped back until there was nowhere left for her to go. She tried to push him back but he simply caught her wrists in a vice grip. “ _ Why? _ ”

“I am afraid of what you are doing, Loki. Of what you may be becoming.” She answered quietly, guiltily. “You have been acting suspicious for weeks. The rumors reach my ears even here.”

“So you helped  _ them _ ? Did it ever occur to you that I had a  _ plan _ ?” His grip tightened around her wrists making Eisa wince.

“You are hurting me, Loki.” She whispered staring at the floor. Loki glanced down to his hold on her wrists and released them quickly, as though they burned. Some of his anger seemed to die out in exchange for worry, though the betrayal was still visible on he face. “Of course I thought you had a plan.  _ I know you _ .” Hesitantly Eisa looked back up and reached for his face, stopping just short. “I feared what it may be. I still do.” Her eyes watered. “I did not want to hurt you, but I did not want you to make a decision you will come to regret.”

Loki took her outstretched hand and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes as he did. His anger had all but died by now as he felt her touch. “You very well may have ruined everything, Eisa.” His eyes opened to meet hers once more. “Norns but I missed you.”

"Loki..." She leaned toward him. 

A sound drew both of their attention and Eisa’s hand dropped as Loki turned away from her. Dalla had shifted a chair as she tried to exit while they were distracted. Loki turned fully toward her then. “You tried to keep her from the guard.” He said with narrowed eyes.

“Loki,” Eisa moved around him, placing herself between him and Dalla. “She was trying to protect me. Dalla saved me from a terrible fate.”

Loki glanced from Eisa to the old woman and back. “What did you tell her?”

“Nothing.” Eisa shook her head. “She knew nothing of this, Loki. Dalla did not even know I was associated with you. She knew nothing past me being a disowned noble.” Eisa turned to face the older woman. “ _ That is all. _ ” Eisa gave a hardened look to the older woman who seemed to understand.

Loki walked so he was just behind Eisa and the woman suppressed a shiver at the proximity. “You have my thanks for keeping her safe.”

Dalla swallowed and nodded. “It was nothing, my king. I could not leave her to face what she did.”

Loki did not ask what that was, he was certain he did not want to know. “I apologize for keeping Eisa from her work, but I am afraid we have much to discuss.”

Loki’s arm wrapped around her waist then, and Eisa was just able to catch Dalla’s expression of confusion before the world shifted around her. She nearly collapsed against Loki when they appeared on a balcony of the palace. The lack of warning paired with the amount of time it had been since she last experienced teleportation had a rather negative effect on her. Loki held her arms until she steadied, but she slapped them away. “Loki what the  _ hell?”  _ She glared at him. “Take me back.”

Loki returned the expression. “No.”

“I want no part in this.  _ Please _ take me back.” She pushed on his chest but he didn’t budge and she sighed heavily in defeat. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to help me fix what you put in motion.” Loki lifted a hand hesitantly, and Eisa allowed him to place it against her face, eyes closing. “I promise you, my plan is not as terrible as everyone seems to believe.”

Eisa sighed, eyes opening once more. “What are you doing, Loki?” The least she could do was hear him out, considering she had acted without prior knowledge of all that was happening.

“You will not like it.” He admitted. “I wanted to find a way to prove to the realm, to my father, that I was worthy as a prince of Asgard.” Loki ran his thumb over her cheekbone and Eisa leaned into his touch. “I made a deal with Laufey. He believes me to be on his side, that I will allow him to slay Odin, but I plan to cross him.”

“You would let the frost giants into this realm once more?” Eisa asked with wide eyes. “Loki, you know how I…”

“More than anyone.” He cut her off, pain crossing his features. His hand dropped from her face and he turned. “I have to do this, Eisa. To gain my father’s approval, to stop living in Thor’s shadow.” 

Tears began to form in Eisa’s eyes. “My love was never going to be enough for you, was it? Even had things turned out differently, the truth destroyed you.”

Loki turned back to her quickly. “Eisa, you were always going to be enough.” He shook his head. “I lost you.”

“ _ You pushed me away. _ ” Eisa corrected, a few tears falling from her eyes. “You assumed my feelings, and you ended things. I never wanted to leave you, Loki. I never wanted any of this.”

Regret flashed across his face and he moved to wipe the tears from hers. “I tried to bring you back to me, Eisa. You turned me away.”

“I was trying to protect you.” She whispered. “To make you appear like a good king, as I always knew you could be.”

“I did not care to appear that way then, Eisa. I just wanted you back.” Loki brought both of his hands to hold her face. “ _ I love you _ . It destroyed me to watch you walk away twice. I knew you had made up your mind though, and I knew I could not sway it. I thought if I defeated the frost giants, gained the approval of the realm, then you would come back.”

Eisa’s lips trembled. “I would have.” She admitted. “If I knew it would no longer reflect negatively on you, I would have come back.”

“Would you still?” He asked her, eyes studying her face. Hesitation flickered in her eyes, but Loki knew she was fighting it. “Help me, Eisa. Make this plan work, and we can be together again.”

It was insane. Eisa knew it all was, and yet she could not help but wish for this to work. Maybe it would, or maybe they would both fall from it, but Norns if she was not will to try. “Okay.” She whispered. Her eyes met his rather surprised ones. “I will help you.”

Loki drew her face to his and kissed her. Eisa responded immediately, a hand moving to his hair while the other wrapped around him. His hands moved down, one to her neck and the other to the small of her back to pull her against him. In the back of her mind, Eisa was thankful she was not so far along that he would be able to feel something was off. If this worked out then she would tell him. She promised herself that.

Far too soon Loki pulled back, forehead pressing to hers. “Wait here. I have something that needs to be done, and I will meet you back here. Please, Eisa.”

Eisa hesitated and then nodded. “I will be here.”

Loki kissed her again briefly and then turned from her, leaving her standing there alone. After enough time Eisa swallowed and also left. She would make it back before him, that is what she told herself. She was in the palace, and she wanted to find her brother. So she wandered off to locate him, hoping Loki would not notice her absence.

***

“So you went behind your father’s back to get Thyra’s mother returned to serving my household?” Siv asked with a raised brow. “You are something else, Tyr.”

“I do hope you mean that in a positive way.” Tyr laughed. The two were sitting on a stone bench in one of the outer corridors near the training field. It was a much-needed break from their tasking training, and from overseeing their charges, who they had doing drills.

Siv smiled at him. “Mostly. Sometimes I do wonder what goes through your mind.” He shook his head.

Tyr watched as Siv’s gaze moved past him and his expression shifted to surprise. Tyr furrowed his brow before turning to look as well, only to see Eisa approaching. His eyes widened a bit. “Sister?”

“Tyr.” She breathed, a bit winded. “Hello, Siv.” She greeted with a small smile.

“Good to see you, Eisa.” He nodded. “What are you doing at the palace?”

Eisa swallowed, a bit uneasy. “I cannot give details, but the short story is that I angered Loki and he brought me here.”

Tyr suddenly looked very concerned, standing to face her. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, of course not.” Eisa insisted. “We came to an understanding. He had to take care of something and asked me to wait for him, but I wanted to see you. It has been a couple of weeks.”

“I am sorry for that.” Tyr said a bit ashamed. “Mother and father were becoming suspicious.”

Eisa shook her head. “I understand, Tyr. Do not feel bad for keeping yourself safe.”

Tyr nodded but still looked a bit down. He then glanced over his sister and confusion crossed his face. “Should you not be…” He glanced at Siv, then back to Eisa, and then did a motion to his abdomen.

Understanding crossed Eisa’s face. “I am hiding it.” She said quietly, looking to the ground.

“You still have not told him.” Tyr stated, disapproval clear in his expression.

“Something is happening, Tyr. I cannot say what exactly, but if all goes as planned I will tell him after. I promise.” Eisa’s eyes pleaded with her brother to understand. “I will also take my nobility back should it be offered.”

Tyr seemed to accept this and sighed before nodding. “Alright, I will take that as an answer.”

“Um, not to be intrusive, but what are you two talking about?” Siv was looking very confused.

Eisa looked at Tyr. “You trust him?”

“Do you trust Loki?” Tyr shot back.

Eisa raised her arms in submission. “Fair enough.” Eisa turned to Siv, and carefully dropped her illusion for just he and Tyr.

At first, Siv looked confused, then Eisa raised a brow at him and turned sideways so it was a bit more noticeable. Realization crossed his face. “You are…” Words seemed to fail and he awkwardly motioned his arms.

“I am pregnant, Siv. You can say it.” Eisa deadpanned.

“How? When?” He seemed to realize. “Loki?”

“You did not truly think I would have simply dropped my title, did you?” Eisa sighed heavily. “Loki and I hit a bump in our relationship, and this came at the worst possible time. I did not see another way, so I told my parents the truth. You know the rest.” Eisa gave Siv a hard glare. “Loki does not know, and I would keep it that way until I am ready.”

Siv swallowed heavily and nodded. “I understand.”

Eisa’s expression relaxed and she smiled. “Good.”

“Can you feel it yet?” Siv was clearly curious, and Eisa relented to his questions.

“No, it is still a bit early for that.” Eisa ran a hand over her abdomen. “I can feel their lifeforce with my magic, however. It is a comforting thing.”

“I almost wish I had magic. It seems it can do far more than most realize.” Siv mentioned off-handedly.

Eisa raised a brow. “Why do you think Loki and I have always been so put off by the realms views. Magic can be just as deadly as your physical combat if you know how to use it.”

Siv looked a bit guilty then. “I understand.”

“You never did anything to apologize for, though I can think of a few who did.” Eisa sighed. She then turned to her brother. “I can guess that mother is the same as always, but how is father? I am no fool, he did not wish to do what he did.”

“I do not see him much.” Tyr sighed. “He is in his study most of the time, working on paperwork or simply avoiding everyone. He feels guilt, I know that. I worry for him, but I know he will be alright with time. He is still himself.” Tyr met Eisa’s eyes. “I did something.”

Eisa looked at him confused. “What is it?”

Tyr motioned to Siv. “I returned Astrid to the service of Lord Frey and his house. She was not well after your disownment, Eisa. I asked if she would be happier, and went about making it happen.”

Eisa stared a bit wide-eyed before a smile graced her lips. “Thank you, Tyr.”

“For what?”

“Making her happy. Doing the last thing that could possibly have done that for her.” Eisa turned to Siv. “See to it that she is taken care of.”

“I will.” Siv nodded.

“I could not sit by and watch her suffer more.” Tyr noted. “She missed you dearly. I did not give her any details, but I told her you were safe.”

“You are a good man, Tyr. I feel you will make a better family head than I ever would have.” Eisa smiled.

“I do not necessarily think that is true, but I thank you, Eisa.” Tyr gave a saddened smile. “I miss you.”

“I know.” Eisa whispered. “You are strong though. You can do this, and soon enough I will hopefully be in a position to see you more.”

“I hope so.” Tyr smiled.

Magic pulsed through Asgard, the same strange energy that always came with the passage. Eisa’s stomach twisted, though she did her best to ignore it. “I should go. Loki will likely return soon, and I would hate for him to notice my absence.”

Tyr nodded and embraced her briefly. “Stay well, Eisa.”

“I will. Farewell Tyr, Siv.” She nodded. Just to be safe Eisa recast her illusion over herself without the exceptions, and with that hurried back to the balcony, hoping she would beat Loki and worrying for what he had just done.

***

After Loki left Eisa he made his way down to the weapons vault. Now that she was aware of his plans involving Laufey, and was in agreement, he just had to take care of what she had caused. Eisa never would have agreed to this part, and so he left her from it. What she did not know would not hurt her.

He walked to the very end of the vault, gungnir firmly in his grasp. He tapped the staff upon the ground and the gate behind the casket opened, revealing the destroyer he now commanded.

Loki looked upon it with a hardened gaze. “Insure my brother and his friends to not return.” He commanded. “Do what you must, even if it means destroying everything.”

The being seemed to understand and made its way to exit the vault. “Wait.” Loki called and it paused its motions, turning back. “Do not use the Bifrost, but the alternate route from Asgard. We need not involve Heimdall in this.

Once again it turned from him, and Loki trusted to magical being to do its work. He would keep an eye on things of course, able to channel some consciousness through the being, but for now, he had to return to Eisa. Loki took the casket of ancient winters from its pedestal and made to exit the vault himself.

Of course, when he returned to an empty balcony, he was more than a bit put off. Instead of going to find her he waited. If she was willing to say she would wait, then she would return, likely with the intention of having left without him noticing.

As he suspected she did eventually return, halting at the doors when she saw him. “You would wait right here.” Loki said with a raised brow. “Were you expecting to return before I did.”

Eisa just looked at the floor. “I went to see, Tyr.” She admitted. “I am sorry, I just could not pass the chance since I was here.”

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “It is alright. I do understand that.”

Eisa smiled at him, then breached the subject on her mind. “What were you doing?”

“I had some preparations to make for tonight.” He walked toward her slowly. “Do not worry, Eisa. Soon everything will be as it should be.”

Eisa sighed as he embraced her, laying her head against his chest. All she could do was hope he was right, that she could trust him, that she was not making a terrible mistake in all this.

In the end though that was it. She did trust him, with every part of her being.

Her arms wrapped around him and she closed her eyes. “I believe you.” She whispered, knowing whatever happened, their fates were now entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, the start of the end everyone. Are you ready? I'm not.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudosing, and commenting. I love everyone.
> 
> Reader question: What do you think is gonna happen at the end here?
> 
> See ya!


	17. Plans Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I had a convention this weekend and unfortunately didn't get the chapter done before I left. Here it is now though. :)
> 
> Here's pictures of my cosplay for those interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the Bifrost pulled back to the sky it left Sif and the warriors standing on the runic evidence of its existence, looking around their surroundings. “He must have landed somewhere near here. We should track him.” Volstagg said looking out into the desert. “Look for any indents from his boots.”

“The wind would have long blown such tracks away, we should look for signs of a fire.” Fandral argued, eyes scanning a different part of the desert.

Sif cleared her throat drawing the attention of the two men. “Or we could start there.” She said with a smug smile, indicating a town that Hogun had already walked half-way toward.

The other two men looked at each other a bit embarrassed before quickly hurrying after their friend. “I suppose it is worth a look.” Fandral muttered to himself.

As they reached the edge of the town some of its residents gave them odd looks, staring in wonder at the armor they wore. The four grew increasingly uneasy the longer they walked. When a young boy hit a baseball under a car nearby Volstagg lifted it with ease and held it out. “There you are, lad.”

The boy just took it and stood staring in stunned silence. Volstagg paid no mind and continued on. “Is it just me or does Earth look a bit...different?”

“Well, it has been a thousand years.” Sif told him with a smirk.

Volstagg shook his head. “Things change so quickly here. One moment they worship you like a god and the next they stare like you consumed some foul meat. One millennium passes and suddenly the entire neighborhood is gone.” Volstagg sniffed the air, something clearly catching his attention. “Perhaps we should split up.”

Sif just rolled her eyes as the man wandered off. She caught Fandral glancing up toward the sky every now and then. “Waiting for something?” She asked with a raised brow.

“No, I am just…” Fandral sighed. “I worry for, Eisa.”

“You truly believe he would harm her?” Sif asked with a mildly surprised expression.

“Do any of us truly know what he would do as of late, Sif? Everything about Loki has been off ever since Thor’s coronation.” Fandral looked ahead, gaze focused on the way forward. “Eisa put herself in great danger to help us.”

“I know.” Sif said softly as they continued on. “I am grateful to her for that.” The words were true. After everything, Sif realized that she had horribly misjudged the other woman all these years. "I do not believe he will hurt her though. Loki may be the god of lies, but there are some things even he could not fake so well."

Fandral nodded. "I do hope you are right." They continued on then, each looking for any sign of where their friend may have gone.

***

Eisa broke her embrace to look up at Loki's face. "What is it you would have me do?" She asked softly. 

Loki sighed through his nose and reached to stroke her cheek. "I need to take care of getting Laufey past Heimdall." He told her softly, trying to ignore the way she flinched at the Jotun king's name. 

"How do you plan to do that?" Her eyes were worried and Loki shook his head. 

"There are some things you are better off not knowing, Eisa." He admitted softly. 

Eisa closed her eyes, pain crossing her face. "I feared you may say that. Do not cause any permanent damage for this, Loki. I beg you."

Loki swallowed as he gazed at her conflicted expression. "I promise." He lied, ignoring the twisting guilt he felt.

A small bit of relief passed over her. "Thank you."

Loki pulled her back to him, holding her close to him. "Know that I do this with the realms best interests in mind, as well as ours."

Eisa took a shaky breath. "I know." She bit her lip, thoughts once more traveling to her child. She shook her head. "Just  _ please,  _ be careful."

"I will." He pressed his lips to her head before stepping back. "Think of an excuse for my mother, I want you there with her, just in case."

Eisa swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"There is some time yet before things are set to go into motion, Eisa." He held out his arm. "Walk with me?"

Eisa nearly cried at the normalcy of the action before she slowly reached out to take the offered limb. "Of course."

Somehow as she walked beside him, Eisa felt like she was walking through the gates of Helheim itself.

***

Volstagg continued after the delectable scent he had picked up on until he found himself on the roof of one of the town’s buildings, looking at the backs of two men dressed in black who were clearly watching everyone. Without a sound the large man walked up behind then and slammed their heads together, effectively knocking both of them out. “Never cared for spies.” He said looking at their unconscious forms.

A paper bag sitting nearby caught his attention and he opened it, pulling out a hamburger and looking at it curiously. After a sniff, he took a cautious bite and hummed pleasantly. “Exquisite.” The man then returned to the street level, finishing his found meal as he did. 

It did not take him long to find his friends again, walking up behind them like he had never left. “Any sign?”

“None.” Fandral huffed. “Perhaps he moved on?” He looked at the other four.

Hogun was standing a few feet from them, staring intently. “There.” He said finally, pointing to a building with a glass front. In it stood Thor with three mortals.

Sif grinned widely. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let us make our presence known!”

Quickly all four made their way to the building, pressing against the glass as Volstagg knocked. “Found you!”

Thor looked over, excitement crossing his face as the three mortals stood stunned, mugs falling from the hands of two of them. The four entered the building, and Thor quickly ran forward to greet them. “My friends!” He said with a grin.

“This is good.” Volstagg said happily as he clasped arms with the banished god.

“I don’t believe it…” The old man standing with the Midgardian’s muttered.

“Um, hi. Who are you?” The darker haired woman added.

“Oh, apologies.” Volstagg said facing them. “Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.”

Thor was quick to draw the group’s attention back. “My friends, it is wonderful to see you, but you should not have come.”

Sif looked at him with confused concern. “Thor, we have come to bring you home.” She ignored the way the other mortal woman’s expression fell.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “I cannot go home, you know that. My father is...dead because of me. I must remain in exile.”

Sif tilted her head at his words. “Thor.” She said, an intense gaze crossing her face. “Your father still lives.”

Thor stepped back, surprise crossing his face followed by realization. “Loki.” He muttered. “Come, you must tell me what has happened since my banishment.”

“We were planning to appeal your banishment, only to find out that your father had fallen into the Odinsleep just following the event. Loki took his place on the throne.” Sif explained to him, her face showing distaste for the event. “He refused, stating that it was for the good of the realm. That he could not undo your father’s last command with his first, and perhaps that may have been partially true. There was something sinister though, Thor. He did not appear himself.”

“Did you consult Eisa? She often knows what goes through my brother’s mind.” Thor watched his friends share an uncomfortable glance and concern crossed his face. “What has happened?”

“Thor...Ver disowned Eisa. Mere days after your banishment.” Fandral said quietly.

“W-what?” Pain crossed Thor’s face as he thought of that implication. “On what grounds?”

“The official reason was she renounced her name, though rumors circulate.” Fandral sighed. “That was no help to the situation.”

“We could possibly have passed off Loki’s oddities as being grief-driven, but then he started making questionable choices in regard to Jotunheim. Giving in on too many demands, being dare we say  _ too _ diplomatic. It began to seem less like an attempt to prevent war and more like giving in. The council was growing restless.” SIf sighed. “We feared he was planning something. Then he closed the Bifrost indefinitely and that was when we knew we had to act.”

“If Loki is king Heimdall is bound by his order. How is it that you are here?” Thor furrowed his brow as the four glanced at one another.

“Eisa.” Volstagg said finally. “She helped us so that we could move through the city unseen, and Heimdall left the key in place for us.”

“Eisa? How?”

“She is a sorceress, Thor. Your brother started to teach her when they were children. That is the true reason their friendship formed.” Sif told him. “Eisa shared the same concerns we did, so despite her feelings for your brother, she helped us.”

“A sorceress.” Thor muttered. It made sense. Loki was never one for idle interests, so he knew the woman had to have something special about here. He had simply not expected it to be magic. He shook his head. “You believe Loki to have a malicious intent then.”

“Maybe not originally, but it seems to have moved in that direction.” Sif nodded.

“I see.” Thor went to speak again when a loud sound caught everyone’s attention and they looked over to see a storm cloud form downward, touching the ground several miles off before rising again to the sky.

“Um, was someone else coming?” Darcy asked a bit unsure.

Thor looked at his mortal friends and then the other Asgardians, unease gripping at him. At that moment he knew they were right about his brother. 

***

Loki lead Eisa to Odin’s chamber at the end of their walk and kissed her softly. “Keep safe, Eisa. Trust me to do this.”

Eisa swallowed, look at him with worried eyes, but she nodded. “I do.” She kissed him once more before he pulled away. “Help me with my part. It will work better coming from you, my king.”

Loki inhaled sharply at her words, the only thing giving away how such a title affected him. He recomposed himself quickly. “Of course.”

The two entered together, Frigga looking up in surprise, and double-taking at Eisa’s presence. “My queen.” Eisa bowed. “King Loki requested my assistance in watching over you.” The titles and formalities made Eisa and Loki both feel strange, but they tried to ignore it.

Frigga furrowed her brow and looked to her son. “What has happened?”

“I received word that there may be a plan to attack Asgard. I would feel far more comfortable knowing father was under the watch of two, and Eisa is the only one I trust at this moment.” Loki explained.

“I see.” The queen seemed a small bit uncertain but did not fight the command. “As you wish.” Frigga motioned to the seat on the other side of Odin.

Eisa looked to Loki who nodded. She bowed shortly for formality and then moved to it. Loki watched her go. “I will return when I know it is safe.” He told his mother, and then he left the two women who meant more to him than anything alone, asking the Norns to let this go smoothly.

His next destination was the Bifrost to take care of Heimdall. The gatekeeper had proven himself untrustworthy and now would pay for his treason. The golden-eyed man was waiting when Loki approached, face as calm and expressionless as always. “Tell me, Loki. How _did_ you get the Jotuns into Asgard?”

“You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the realm?” Loki asked, glaring at the man who would dare defy him and his direct command. “There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind, but I have need for them no longer now that I am king.” Loki was becoming agitated, and it showed in his movements. “I say, that for your act of treason you are hereby stripped from your duty as gatekeeper, and no longer a citizen of Asgard!”

Heimdall inhaled calmly and then spoke. “Then I need no longer obey you.” The man was quick with his sword, but Loki was quicker, summoning the casket and holding it before him. Its power quickly froze Heimdall solid, his golden eye forever widened at the view of Loki’s true form, his sword blade mere inches from Loki’s throat.

“If you had merely listened to my orders, and been more careful where you placed your trust, perhaps then things could have been different.” Loki spoke the the frozen man. “How foolish could you have been to think Eisa could ever truly betray me?” He turned from him then, feet carrying him back toward the palace and his throne room. The destroyer had reached his brother, and he needed a quiet place to watch things play out. Soon Laufey was due to arrive, and after that, nothing could stop him.

***

Thor worked quickly to help evacuate the town as his friends kept the destroyer at bay. When they began to grow weary, the destroyer gaining the upper hand, Thor intervened. He ran to Sif’s side, helping the woman to sit up. “Go, now.”

“No.” Sif argued. “I will die a warriors death. Stories will be told of this day.” Her words said one thing while her expression betrayed her fear.

“ _ Live _ .” Thor insisted, taking her shield from her. “Tell those stories yourself.” Sif seemed conflicted before she finally gave in, taking Thor’s offered hand. “Now go.” Sif moved toward the warriors while Thor rolled the opposite way, narrowly avoiding an exploding car. He joined them then. “You must return to Asgard, stop Loki.” Thor told his friends as he and Sif reached safety.

“What are you going to do?” Fandral asked.

“Do not worry my friends. I have a plan.” Thor assured them, a wobbly smile on his face.

They seem uncertain but took his word. “Come on.” He heard Fandral call to Jane, Darcy, and Selvig. “We need to fall back.”

As soon as he saw them headed for safety Thor breathed a sigh of relief and tossed Sif’s shield to the side, making his way toward the destroyer. He did not notice Jane stop the others, mind wholly set on what he was about to do. “Brother whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. However, these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing.” His steps continued until he stood right before the magical creature. “So take mine instead, and end this.”

On Asgard, Loki sat on the throne with a hand to his face in thought at his brother’s words. For just a moment he considered changing his mind, letting Thor and his friends walk away from this completely, but then he remembered what repercussions could ensue. The destroyer reacted to his conflicted thoughts, shutting down as he made his decision. Then Loki moved, the destroyer reached out with a great force and sent Thor flying, the content expression he had worn turning to shock.

“No!” The voice of the mortal woman rang out, but Loki tuned out the scene on Earth, content that his work was done.

Jane ran toward where Thor lay, kneeling on the ground beside him. “It’s over.” Thor whispered.

“No, it’s not over.” Jane shook her head.

“You’re safe.”

“I’m safe.” The woman nodded, taking his face in her hands.

“It’s over.” Thor repeated again before his eyes closed and he fell still.

Everyone looked on at the scene in horror, none wanting to believe what had just transpired. The destroyer turned from them, its work now finished. “No.” Jane whispered. “ _ No _ .” Tears fell down her face as she looked at Thor’s body. A sound caught her attention and she looked over to see an object hurtling through the sky toward her.

“Jane!” Selvig yelled running toward her, wrapping his arms around the woman. “Come on!” He yelled, pulling her away despite her protests.

A moment later lighting rained down where Thor had laid, and Selvig and Jane looked on in shock. “Oh. My. God.” She said grinning along with all but Selvig who stood in disbelief.

Loki’s reaction on Asgard was so sudden he reacted physically, turning where he stood just at the destroyer did. His face betraying his anger. When Thor lifted the destroyer into the air he knew his time was up and made his way from the throne room and back toward the Bifrost.

Thor walked toward the group, an intense glare on his face. “So is this what you normally look like?” Jane asked.

“More or less.” Thor replied.

Jane looked him up and down appreciatively. “It’s a good look.”

Thore looked past her to the other Asgardians. “We must return to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother.”

“Excuse me.” Coulson interrupted the group. “Donald, I don’t think you’ve been entirely honest with me.”

“Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day on you can consider me an ally,  _ if _ you return the items you have taken from Jane.” Thor assured.

“Stolen.” The woman cut in.

“Borrowed.” Coulson finally said. “Of course you can have your equipment back. You’ll need it to continue your research.” Jane smiled at that.

“Would you like to see the bridge I spoke of?” Thor asked her.

“Um, sure.” He took her waist then, taking some pride in her reaction, and used Mjolnir to fly to the Bifrost location. Loki needed to pay for what he had done, but that did not mean Jane did not deserve a proper goodbye.

***

Loki reached the end of the rainbow bridge, walking past Heimdall as though he were not even there. He activated the Bifrost and a moment later Laufey along with a few of his soldiers stood before him. Loki grinned. “Welcome to Asgard.”

He lead them past the frozen gatekeeper who was now forced to watch as Loki let Asgard’s greatest threat into the realm. Two of the Jotuns remained behind to guard the bridge while the remaining made their way to the palace. Loki grinned to himself. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. I can see the end here, and I don't want it. XD Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and just for reading. And thank you to the three bing readers I picked up last week. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Reader question: I don't have a specific one in mind, so just thoughts?
> 
> See ya!


	18. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

Thor landed at the Bifrost site and set Jane down before walking to the center of it. “Heimdall open the Bifrost.” He called up to the gatekeeper. No response was had and Thor looked to the sky in confusion. “Heimdall?” Nothing. “Heimdall!”

On Asgard the gatekeeper heard the call of his friend and fought against the ice that bound him, cracks forming on its surface. The giants around him did not seem to notice.

“He doesn’t answer.” Thor said walking over to his friends, concern on his face.

Hogun looked as grim as his title implied. “Then we are stranded.”

“Heimdall!” Thor called once more. “If you can hear me we need you now!”

_ Heimdall, we need you now! _ The words were enough for Heimdall to find his strength and shatter the ice. The giants acted quickly but with his sword already drawn, he was able to dispatch them.  _ Heimdall!  _ With the last of his strength, the gatekeeper moved to activate the bridge and bring them home before he fell to his knees then collapsed completely.

Thor and his friends looked up with relief when the sky began to open with the familiar rainbow hue of the Bifrost. Jane walked slowly to him and Thor gazed at her intently. “I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word. I will return for you.” He kissed her hand. “Deal?” 

In response, the woman pressed her lips to his, and Thor found himself wondering if this is how his brother had always felt with Eisa. Content to be with one person forever. “Deal.” She whispered.

Thor walked from her slowly then, joining his friends as they returned to Asgard. He caught one last glimpse of Jane before he was consumed and pulled back to his homeworld.

The first thing they saw upon entering the bridge was Heimdall’s unconscious form and two Jotun bodies. “Get him to the healing room.” Thor commanded. “Leave my brother to me.” He exited the Bifrost, hammer in hand as he spun it and flew toward his home.

***

Eisa sat quietly with Frigga, her mind trying to brace itself for what was coming next. This entire plan was foolish, she knew that much. How had she let him do this? Let him talk her into such a thing? Sif was right, she truly was blinded by love. The woman sighed deeply which drew the queen’s attention. “You seem bothered by something.” The older woman noted.

Eisa looked over to her. “I am bothered by everything.” She admitted. It was no lie. “The entire past couple of months have held more conflict for me than the centuries that came before.”

“With all that has transpired, I cannot fault you for feeling that way.” The queen gave a sympathetic gaze.

“My disownment feels like the least of my concerns anymore.” She shook her head. “Though it is what turned my life on its head.”

The queen seemed to think on this. “Eisa, I had been meaning to ask…” Her words were interrupted by the door to the room and the walls around it slowly becoming coated in a layer of ice. 

Frigga was quick to act, moving to a post in the bed that was revealed to be a sword and standing at the ready, facing the doors with a determined gaze. Eisa was embarrassingly frozen. A cold fist of terror clenched in her chest as she struggled to breathe.

When the doors did finally burst open Laufey entered with two others of his kind. The queen quickly took down one of them while the other turned his gaze to Eisa who finally found the will to move, striking out with her fire and quickly downing the towering giant. She looked over just in time to see Laufey swipe Frigga away with a quick arm motion.

“My queen!” Eisa gasped out, finding her voice and moving to her side. 

“I am alright.” The older woman told her as she sat up with her help. Eisa glanced up to the Jotun king now towering over Odin, her eyes wide with fear as she wondered if Loki would make it in time. 

“They say even in the Odinsleep you can see and hear what transpires around you. I hope it’s true.” Laufey spoke, holding Odin’s one eye open. “So that you may know that your death came by the hand of Laufey.”

Just as Eisa’s hand began to summon magic in a last-minute effort, Laufey was blasted away from Odin. Loki stood in the doorway, Gungnir in his hands and aimed for the Jotun king. “And your death came by the son of Odin.” One more blast from Gungnir and the king was no more than ash on the floor.

“Loki!” Frigga stood and ran to embrace her youngest. “You saved him!”

“I swear to you mother, the Jotuns will pay for what they have done today.” Loki assured, his gaze moved past his mother then to Eisa who stood with a conflicted expression of relief and fear. “You are alright?”

“Yes.” Eisa nodded.

The queen looked between her son and the other woman a moment, a calculated expression on her face. She was no fool to think the feeling they had faded in such a short time. Before she could speak a different voice rang out.

“Loki!” All three turned in shock to see who stood in the door.

“Thor!” Frigga ran now to her eldest. “I knew you would return to us.”

Thor returned his mother’s hug, though his eyes never left his brother. The queen watched with concern as her eldest stalked toward her youngest. “Why don’t you tell her? How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends,  _ to kill me _ .”

Eisa looked to Loki in horror. That was not part of the plan she had been let in on, surely he had not meant it to do such a thing. The guilt that crossed Loki’s face for a mere moment told Eisa all she needed and her heart sunk into her stomach. What had she done assisting in such plans? Sif and the other warriors had been right, something in Loki snapped and he had changed.

“Why it must have been enforcing father’s final command.” Loki tried to no avail, all the rooms occupants looking on in horror.

“You’re a talented liar brother, always have been.” Thor said striding after him now, his intent clear in his eyes. 

“It is good to have you back, but if you will excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.” Loki took a defensive stance toward his brother.

Panic gripped Eisa’s chest as she watched the scene unfold. Loki had made mistakes, but Thor’s gaze was murderous and in a last-ditch effort to end the confrontation Eisa reached with her magic to make Thor stumble. His eyes met hers, surprise and minor betrayal evident on his face before Loki took advantage of the situation and blasted him from the tower. Loki then turned to leave the room.

 “Loki wait!” Eisa called after him, knowing she had to do something to stop this. Perhaps if he knew the truth.

He paused just a moment to look at her. “I will explain everything later Eisa, I promise.” Then he continued on.

“No! I…” It was too late, he was gone and Eisa stared after where he went with an anguished expression. “Have to tell you something.” She finished sadly to herself, only the queen to hear her. Eisa looked to the floor, eyes clenched in anguish as she cradled her stomach. “I did this.” She muttered.

“You did nothing of the sort.” The queen's words took her by surprise and Eisa glanced at her. “My son’s actions are his own.”

Eisa shook her head. “You do not understand. If I had not reacted the way I did when he told me the truth, if I had never left, if I had taken his offer then maybe…”

“Eisa, you will gain nothing by fretting on what could have been. Focus on the now. Even with all my gifts, I do not always know the right choice to make. We gain nothing by dwelling on it.” The queen looked her over, eyes finally settling on her hand as realization crossed her features. “You did not renounce your name, did you, child?”

Eisa was a bit taken aback by the question, but swallowed and shook her head. “No.” She whispered, eyes watering.

“How long?” The woman asked her, and Eisa did not need her to specify.

“Three months.” Eisa took a shaky breath. “I found out the day of the coronation.” She explained. “After they all left for Jotunheim.” Eisa fell silent a moment before she spoke once more, tears spilling now. “I was going to tell him when they returned, but then he...he never contacted me. When he finally did the conversation did not go at all how I had expected it to.”

“He told you the truth.” Frigga nodded in understanding. “He had come to me for advice, and I told him to be honest.” The woman admitted.

“I love him, that was not going to change.” Eisa shook her head. “It was startling though, knowing that the man I love is the creature I fear most. I was not afraid of him so much as what that could mean, but my outwards reaction came off as rejection.” Eisa bit her lip as she recalled that night. “He ended it. Said it was a mistake.”

Frigga’s eyes widened. She had been unaware of this part of their conflict. “You believed there was no future to be had.” She said, finally understanding where this had all stemmed from.

“Exactly.” Eisa sighed. “I thought by coming clean to my parents, facing what I knew would happen, I could move on with my life. I did not think he would go to the lengths he did to bring me back. I did not think he would  _ want  _ me back.”

“Why did you continue to keep the child from him, even after finding out he was still willing to have you?” Frigga could not help but ask. She was desperately trying to understand both sides in this.

It took the younger woman a moment to answer. “I refused his offer to regain my nobility in order to keep him from appearing as though he was abusing his newfound power.” Eisa explained. “That means I am legally a commoner now. I had no hope of a future with him any longer. I thought if he knew of the baby, it would just hurt him more knowing he had lost us both. I wanted to protect him.”

Frigga sighed heavily. What a mess they had all caused. “Come sit, Eisa.”

She did as Frigga asked, taking the chair she had before. They sat in silence until a large surge of power alerted each of them to the conflict now growing outside. “The Bifrost.” Eisa whispered. She tried to stand but found herself frozen. She looked to Frigga in shock.

“You are not going to get between them in your condition. I will not have my grandchild put in danger.” She said sternly.

Eisa swallowed and then gave a nod. She was right, it was not worth the risk. Besides that, she knew she was no match for either of them. Reluctantly she relaxed again, knowing there was no choice but to wait things out. “I will tell him when they return.” Eisa said softly.

“That will likely be for the best, Eisa.” Frigga agreed. “I daresay you have kept it to yourself long enough.”

Silence fell over the two women then, both feeling unease about what was to come.

***

Loki fled the palace and mounted his horse, quickly making his way to the Bifrost once more. When he reached it he opened the bridge to Jotunheim, remembering Heimdall’s words about it destroying the other world. He froze it in place just as his brother entered. “You cannot stop it! The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart.”

Thor moved to try and smash the ice with his hammer, but Loki blasted him back with Gungnir. “Why have you done this?” Thor asked, voice filled with anguish.

“To prove to father that I am a worthy son! To Eisa that I am worthy of her!” Loki shouted back. “When father awakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be the true heir to the throne!”

“You can’t kill an entire race.” Thor argued, looking at his brother who had surely gone mad.

Loki laughed. “Why not?” He tilted his head at his brother, slight confusion crossing his features. “What is this new found love for the frost giants?  _ You _ , who would have killed them all with your bare hands.”

“I’ve changed.” Thor declared.

“So have I.” Loki shot back, hitting his brother in the face with his staff. “Now fight me.” When Thor merely stood there Loki struck him again, his brother falling back across the room. “ _ I never wanted the throne! _ ” He shouted, making his way to where Thor lay. _ “ _ I only ever wanted to be your equal. To have father allow me the happiness I had sought for centuries.”

Thor forced himself to his feet, looking at Loki with a pleading gaze. “I will not fight you, brother!”

“I am not your brother.” Loki glared at him before adding softly. “I never was.”

“Loki this is madness!” Thor cried, his fist tightening around Mjolnir.

“Is it madness?” Loki asked staring his brother down. “Is it?  _ Is it? _ ” He studied Thor’s expression. “What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft. Do not tell me it was that woman.” Thor’s expression told Loki all he needed to know. It was a low move, but one he knew would make his brother react. “Oh, it was. Well, maybe when we are finished here, I will pay her a visit myself!”

Thor let out a cry as he jumped forward to attack his brother, Loki matching his strike. The surge the two magical items made as they clashed knocked the men back though they each recovered quickly and the fight continued. Eventually, there was a blast large enough to eject them both from the Bifrost chamber. 

“Thor!” Said man looked to see Loki hanging from the bridge. He slowly walked to him. “Brother, please.” When Thor reached to pull him up he vanished under his fingertips. An illusion.

Loki came up and struck Thor down just as he turned to face him, cloning himself and surrounding him. “Enough!” Thor cried, striking lightning down and vanquishing Loki’s clones, the real one falling to the ground with a groan.

Thor slowly walked to him, staring down at his form. He set Mjolnir on his chest and then turned his attention to the Bifrost, fighting his way to try and get close to it. The power proved to be too much though and he was unable to get near it. 

“Look at you.” Loki taunted, struggling to sit up with Mjolnir’s weight forcing him down. “The mighty Thor! With all your strength. Well, what good does it to you now, huh?” He cried out as the hammer’s weight caused too much pressure on his chest. “Do you hear me, brother? There is nothing you can do!”

Thor stared at the all-consuming power of the Bifrost. At the destruction it was causing. In that moment he made his decision and reached for Mjolnir, taking the weapon in his hand and bringing it down on the bridge.

***

In the chambers where Eisa and Frigga sat Odin’s eye snapped open, the man rising from where he lay. “My king!” Eisa exclaimed in surprise.

Frigga quickly stood to meet him. “Darling! The boys…” Her voice trailed off, fear evident in her words. Odin walked to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I will do what I can to stop them.” He assured her. His one eye moved to lay on Eisa. “How this ends, however, is entirely in their hands.”

The young woman swallowed at his gaze. Odin was the Allfather for a reason. It served to assume he knew her part in this. “Yes, my king.” She nodded.

“Wait here.” He told them before quickly exiting the room, his movements giving away no signs that he has spent the last couple months unconscious.

***

As Thor’s hammer made contact with the bridge Loki looked up, horror crossing his features. “What are you doing?” He asked, realizing his work was about to come undone before him. He had to stop Thor. “If you destroy the bridge you will never see her again!”

Thor continued to smash the Bifrost away, pausing before he took the final blow. He stared at the cracks in sorrow. “I’m sorry Jane.” Then, just as Loki stood to run and stop him, he took one final strike and the bridge collapsed, the resulting power surge sending both of the brothers flying.

Loki held tight to Gungnir, and as he was falling to his doom Thor caught the other end of the spear. Thor himself was then caught by another. As the brothers looked up, they found their father looking down upon them.

Loki felt everything around him crumbling. His plans, the approval he had saught, it was all gone. In a final effort to make him understand, Loki called to Odin. “I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you!” He paused a moment, Eisa crossing his thoughts. “For all of us.”

Odin just stared him down, disapproval and sadness evident on his face. “No, Loki.”

Loki stared up, the realization that this had all been for naught finally crashing down on him. His father still disapproved, Eisa likely thought him a monster after what he had done to his brother, and there was no hope for the future he had planned. Slowly, his eyes filling with tears, Loki loosened his grip. “Loki, no!” Thor called down to him. Loki just stared before letting go completely, falling to what he hoped would be an end to this, to the suffering. “NO!” His brother still reached even as he fell, even as the darkness consumed him. 

Even Odin’s gaze was full of sorrow, a quiet “no” falling from his own lips.

However, only one thought occurred to Loki before his vision went black.

_ I am sorry, Eisa. _

***

Eisa was a pacing nervous wreck as she waited. “Eisa, dear, stressing will not help the situation, nor is it good for you.” Frigga told her.

Eisa just shook her head. “I cannot help it. I worry.”

The older woman stood, walking to her and setting a hand on her arm. “I know dear, but you must have faith in my sons to come to their sense, and my husband to help them do so.” Frigga said with a small smile.

Eisa nodded and swallowed back the lump in her throat. “I understand, my queen.” 

Frigga looked at her. “I assume you have an illusion cast.” She noted, staring pointedly at Eisa’s stomach.

“Yes.” Eisa whispered. “I knew he was coming for me.” She shook her head. “I wish I had just told him, let him know there was more at stake here than he realized.”

“There will be time to make things right.” Frigga assured her. “I feel it.”

“I hope you are right.” Eisa sighed.

The women were interrupted by the door opening, and both quickly turned to see Thor and Odin enter, both wearing solemn expressions. Eisa felt her heart sink as her voice choked up. “Where is Loki?” She could hear the strain in the queen’s voice when she asked. Eisa suddenly did not want the answer.

Odin merely looked at his wife and then shook his head. Eisa felt like her world was crashing around her, eyes widening as she looked to Thor for confirmation. “Loki he...he fell from the bridge, Eisa.” Thor swallowed. “I am so sorry.”

Eisa shook her head, tears filling her eyes. “No.” She whispered. “No!” Her voice turned to both a shriek and a sob, and the queen grabbed her, pulling her close as she sobbed into the older woman’s shoulder.

“You are certain there is no hope?” Frigga asked, hand gently stroking Eisa’s back as she did.

“He vanished with the Bifrost. He likely perished in the resulting energy blast.” Odin told her. 

The queen bit back her own tears and nodded. “I see.” She looked at the woman in her arms. “It will be alright, Eisa.” She sighed. “You are strong.”

“I never told him.” Was all Eisa could choke out. “He is dead, and I never told him.” Her words grew incoherent again and the queen shushed her softly, shaking her head at her son’s questioning gaze.

“Leave us. I will make sure she is alright.” The queen told the men. “We need some time.”

Both Odin and Thor seemed uncertain but did as Frigga asked. When they were gone the queen allowed her own silent tears to fall from her eyes, still holding the mourning Eisa as they did.

Eventually, the younger woman did calm enough to speak. “I apologize, my queen.” She muttered, wiping at her eyes.

“There is nothing to apologize for. You loved my son, as did I. Given everything, your reaction was perfectly understandable.” The queen said with a smile, though it was sad and her eyes red. “Come, I will have a room prepared for you tonight. There is no need for you to walk back to the city after this.”

Eisa’s throat tightened once more at the queen’s kindness, but she fought past it. “Thank you.” She whispered. Her fingers moved to rest on her necklace, and she closed her eyes, the magic from Loki’s spell touching hers. It was both comforting and painful at once.  _ I am sorry, Loki. I should have told you. _

She followed Frigga in silence, and when she was shown to her room a while later she collapsed on the bed, tears forming once again. Then, silently, Eisa cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that lovely piece of torture we all knew was coming but did not want to think about. I'm in pain from writing that, I can only imagine what you're feeling. There's probably only one chapter after this. Maybe two but I'm betting one. Then we get to move on to the Avengers. Oh boy do I have plans for that.
> 
> Reader question: What do you think Eisa's future looks like now?
> 
> See ya!


	19. The Future is Uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter everyone. I can't believe we're here already. Compared to the first, this fic was finished rather quickly. Granted it is shorter, but it's over half as long. Anyway, thank you all for taking on this journey. You guys are the greatest. Enjoy.

Eisa tossed and turned through the night, her sleep coming in very brief intervals. When she wasn’t crying she would sleep, but when she slept she dreamed. They started innocently enough, memories of her past, meeting Loki, the early days of their friendship, the feelings they developed. Then came the nightmares, the Jotun attack, Loki leaving her, his death.

When she finally awoke for good she felt ill. Her gut twisted unpleasantly at the thoughts of the day prior. Part of her still denied it. He was not gone, could not be. Yet as she reached with her magic to no response she knew it to be true.

Mechanically she prepped for the day, made herself semi-presentable. The queen had a clean dress brought in for her. It was more detailed than she was used to of late, but she gratefully took the garment regardless. She was glad to see the neutral blue, not willing to look at red or green for the moment.

Once she was prepared and left the room she sought the queen out. She nearly laughed out hysterically in a most improper manner when she was informed of the feast. A cruel joke. That is what this had to be. This could not possibly be the Allfather's wishes, yet it was indeed the truth of the situation, and that just served to add to her ill feelings.

The queen looked at her sympathetically, as though she could read her thoughts. Eisa knew her emotions were likely written clearly across her face though. The queen must have had her own tumultuous feelings, having to mourn one son while celebrating the return of the other.

Eisa left Frigga after a short bow, promising to attend only for the older woman's sake. Eisa knew she worried for her, but she had no plans to take rash actions. The life she carried was now more precious to her than ever.

***

Eisa leaned against a wall in the feast hall. The sounds of celebration at Thor’s return and the king’s awakening were drowned out by her thoughts. This was no time for celebration, not when Loki had just died. Yet no one seemed to care, and that hurt her more than the loss itself even.

Well, she knew Frigga cared. She mourned Loki as much as Eisa did, as did Thor. They were just far better at hiding it and forced to do so for appearances. Eisa set a hand over her abdomen. It was visible now, just enough that anyone who looked closely would likely know, but no one ever paid her that much mind.

Three months along, and nearly everyone had known but the one person who should have been told before all others. Everyone but Loki. That killed her inside to know.

“Eisa.” The woman turned to find Thor looking at her somberly. She gazed down at her feet, eyes watering a bit.

“Hello, Thor.” She said, voice cracking.

“How are you holding up?” The man looked at her concerned.

Eisa huffed a sarcastic laugh. “I have been better.” She swallowed, gaze slightly apologetic for the outburst. “I will heal, with time.”

“Time seems to heal all wounds.” Thor nodded as he carefully watched her. “Or most rather.”

The woman nodded absentmindedly. “Tell me something, Thor, and be honest.” The older prince looked at her expectantly. “Loki did not fall, did he?” She looked into Thor’s eyes, the truth she feared falling from her lips. “He let go.”

The man hesitated a moment, unsure if he should answer or not, but from the girl’s eyes, he could tell she already knew the truth. “He did.” Thor whispered.

Eisa was silent a moment. “I see.” She finally muttered. “I just, I had to know.” Loki had left her then, proved she was not enough for him. Her heart hurt to know that.

“I understand.” In a way he did. He did not want her believing a lie forever if he was honest. “My father wishes you to be put on trial. I am trying to get him to reconsider.” Thor looked at her. “I am sorry.”

The woman shook her head. “No, I am sorry. I should face trial for my crimes, and I...I am sorry for making you stumble during your confrontation.” A few tears spilled over as Eisa thought of her child and the future that was now more uncertain than ever. “The people are going to wish for someone to take the fall. Who better than I?”

“This was not your doing, Eisa.” Thor looked at her sternly. “As for what you did to me I do understand why.”  When the woman’s expression did not change he sighed. “My mother said you had something to discuss with me.”

Eisa sighed herself. Of course, Frigga would want him to know. It was not a bad idea. Perhaps he could speak with Odin. “Thor, can I tell you something in confidence?” 

The man looked taken aback. “Yes, of course.” He tilted his head. “What is it?”

“Thor I…” Eisa sighed, wiping the tears that spilled with one hand while the other moved over her abdomen. “Thor I am pregnant.”

The man’s face went blank for a moment. “You are…” He inhaled sharply. “Loki’s?”

“Yes.” Eisa whispered, eyes clenched shut. “I am three months along. It is the true reason I was disowned, Thor. I never renounced my name.”

Thor was silent a moment. “Did Loki know?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I had tried to tell him, but circumstances always seemed to prevent it. Then I stopped trying. I regret that now.”

Thor was silent a moment. “My father needs to be told. Perhaps some mercy may be had.” Thor looked at her as though asking permission.

Eisa hesitated before giving a brief nod. “You are right, though I suspect he may already know.” She sighed. “I will take whatever punishment he deems worthy, Thor. Just...see if you can convince him to find a way for me to keep my child, to not imprison me. I will accept whatever he may deem worthy if only he allows this one mercy.” 

“I will do my best.” Thor agreed. “I would not see my niece or nephew separated from their mother.” He gave her a sad smile. “I must go, for there is something I need to do. However, I promise to do what I can to help you, Eisa.” He clasped a hand to her shoulder with a sad smile. “Keep well, sister.”

Eisa’s eyes widened a bit at the sentiment, but Thor was already walking away before she could say anything. Her arms wrapped around herself and she cried more, no one else seeming to notice. She stayed that way until she was startled by another hand on her shoulder. Wide-eyed she looked over to see Tyr. Wordlessly Eisa moved to embrace him, hot tears soaking into his shoulder.

“Sister.” He whispered softly. “I am so sorry.”

Eisa just hugged him tighter, unwilling to let go. “I should have told him, Tyr. I should have taken his offer.”

“You could not have known what would happen, Eisa.” He hushed her. “You could have done those things and still ended up in the same place, though I am certain that thought is not as comforting as I meant it to be.”

“I know.” Eisa swallowed. “It is just hard. Fifteen-hundred years and then just...nothing. He is gone, just like that.”

Tyr was quiet a moment, mulling over what to say. “You are not alone.” He finally told her. “You have your child, have me.”

“I do not know if that will stay true.” Eisa admitted quietly. “Thor told me Odin intends to put me on trial.”

Shock crossed her brother’s face. “On what grounds?”

“Treason I am sure.” Eisa shook her head. “Loki told me of his plans to let the Jotuns into Asgard. I knowingly sat at the queen’s side and kept such information to myself. I also may have indirectly attacked Thor during their confrontation, though he seems to have forgiven me that.”

Tyr stared at her horrified. “Oh, Eisa.”

“I was blinded by my feelings.” She admitted. “I will face proper justice for that.”

“Being in love is not a crime.” Tyr insisted.

“No, but using that love to turn a blind eye to treason is. No matter how you view it I was in the wrong.” Eisa wiped at her eyes. "I do not fear my own safety, but that of my child. I do not wish them put in danger by being separated from me. The bastard of the usurper would likely have a target on them, baby or no."

"That is an extremely disconcerting thought." Tyr muttered with a disturbed expression. 

Eisa wrung her hands. "It is the truth. My pregnancy is not yet widespread, but once it is I fear what may happen. I already hear the whispers in the palace, brother. My friendship with Loki earned me no favors in this."

An odd expression crossed her brother’s face. “I hear them as well. One I wish to cut out the tongues of any who speak it.”

“That I was the dark prince’s whore?” Eisa asked with a knowing look, the words coming strained from her own lips. “Willingly giving myself to a heartless monster.” She spat the words venomously, the wording the people chose stabbing her very spirit.

Tyr’s eyes darkened. “Yes.”

Eisa sighed heavily. “Ignore them best you can, Tyr. It is what I do. It is what I have always done.

He shook his head. “You deserve better than this, Eisa.”

“Do I?” Eisa asked, voice rising a bit with her emotions. “Shall I recount my life to you, brother? I developed a shameful gift as a child, I befriended the mischievous prince of Asgard, I began to hone said gift under his guidance, I helped my maid have an affair with a nobleman who she thankfully later married, I broke the heart of one of Asgards nobles by leading him one for two centuries, and I fell in love with said befriended prince. Where did that leave me? Abandoned, disowned, pregnant, and set to be tried for his crimes as well as mine.” Eisa breathed heavily when her rant finished, fighting back the tears that sprang to her eyes. “I think I deserve what I am being given. If I had just listened to mother none of this ever would have happened.  _ Noble girls do not practice magic _ .” Her voice broke.

“Sister…” Tyr seemed at a loss, eyes pleading with her for something he didn’t understand.

Eisa clenched her eyes shut. “Leave me, Tyr.” She whispered. “Just, please, promise to support me when the time comes.”

“Of course.” Tyr promised. He hesitated a moment before nodding. “Keep well, sister, and know that father worries for you.”

“If he worried enough he would have come to tell me himself.”  Her words were sharper than she meant them, but they were true. “Until next time, brother.” Tyr left her then. Eisa watched him go, wishing their conversation had ended on a brighter note. It seemed things were doomed to go poorly for her.

As though the Norns themselves mocked her Eisa turned away from where her brother departed to find Sif making her way toward her. Eisa bit her tongue. “Lady Sif.”

“Eisa.” The warrior woman said softly. “I wanted to thank you again for helping us. If it were not for you, Thor never would have come back.”

Eisa was trying very hard not to glare at her, a lump forming in her throat. “You are welcome.” She forced out.

Sif shifted awkwardly. “I am so sorry about Loki.”

A dry laugh escaped the pregnant girl. “Sorry? I am surprised you are not celebrating to the full merry extent of your friends.” Eisa snapped. “It was just as you always thought, was it not? Loki was an untrustworthy schemer, off to take over the kingdom.” Her voice grew higher with each word until Eisa’s face twisted and her tears spilled once more. Part of her felt bad, she could see in Sif’s eyes that she had meant the words, but years of hard feelings were difficult to look past.

Regret flashed on Sif’s face. “I said things in the past that I should not have. Know though, Eisa, that I never wished death upon him. Not once. You did not deserve this.”

Eisa wiped her tears. “Thank you, Sif.” She said earnestly. “If you will forgive me, I would like to be alone.”

Sadness filled her eyes but Sif nodded. “Of course.” She left her then, and Eisa wandered to find the queen.

She stood at one of the windows looking out over Asgard. Or perhaps she was staring at the Bifrost’s broken remains in the distance. “My queen.” Frigga turned at her voice, a soft expression crossing her face.

“I know you did not want to be here, Eisa, but I thank you for it.” She said moving toward her.

Eisa nodded. “Of course, but if it is alright with you, I think I would like to return home. Return to Dalla’s tavern.” She looked at her feet. “I feel like I will be safe from all of this there.”

Sadness crossed the Allmother’s face but she nodded. “I understand. Know I will always have a place for you here, even if others do not.”

A small smile crossed Eisa’s face. “Thank you, my queen.”

The woman nodded. “Now go ahead, and keep yourself safe.”

Eisa rubbed a hand over her baby bump. “I will.” She bowed briefly then and turned to vanish through the crowd, making her way to the palace exit. With luck, it would be some time before she had to return for her trial. It was simply a matter of Odin coming to a decision.

***

When Eisa entered the tavern the few patrons present paid her no mind. The old woman behind the bar however did. “Eisa!” She quickly moved around, coming to stand right before the girl. “What happened? There was news...new that Prince Loki…” Her words trailed off as she saw the girl’s eyes fill with tears. “It was him, was it not?” Dalla asked softly. “Your baby’s father.”

Eisa swallowed and nodded, words failing her a moment. After clearing her throat she found her voice. “Loki and I were childhood friends. We grew together, studied magic together, and over time our bond grew into something more.” Eisa shook her head. “The last few months turned up revelations that tore our peaceful existence to shreds. I will not go into details. All you need to know is that he was the father, he is dead, and I committed treason last night.”

Dalla’s eyes widened. “You  _ what!? _ ”

Eisa flinched at the shrill tone. “Loki tried to usurp Asgard. I helped him, albeit mostly unknowingly. Odin seeks to try me. I do not intend to fight him.”

Dalla stared at her, face alternating between disbelief and sorrow. It was like a disappointed mother who was more worried about what her child had brought upon themselves than angry. “What have you done, child?”

“Much I regret.” She whispered. “I am sorry, Dalla, but may I retire? I promise to return to work tomorrow.”

“Return to…” Dalla sighed heavily. “You are going to be tried for treason and you are concerned about having missed a few days of work?”

Eisa shrugged. “You were kind to me, and I neglected the one thing you asked for in return.”

“Eisa, I just wanted you  _ safe.  _ To keep you from…” Dalla sighed. “To keep you from falling victim the way my own daughter did.”

Eisa looked to the old woman surprised. “You have a child?”

“Had.” Dalla said softly. “She died, a bit over two millennia ago now. Was cornered much like you were, though she was not so lucky.” Eisa felt her heart sink at the old woman’s words, breaking as she thought of the horrors that girl must have faced. “The room upstairs was hers. She wanted some form of independence and that was the best we could do.”

Eisa was silent. It made sense. Dalla was always careful of who entered her establishment, kept an eye out for anyone seedy, had kept the upstairs in relatively good shape despite its clear disuse. It was sentiment, and the need to keep a tragedy from repeating itself.

Eisa cradled her own child still growing inside her. “I am so sorry, Dalla.” She whispered.

The woman shook her head. “It had been a very long time, but I still miss her.” The old woman smiled. “She had a spitfire personality. She would have liked you.” Her face fell once more. “Go on and get some rest, Eisa. I feel you are going to need if for the days to come.”

The younger woman nodded soberly. She bid goodnight before slowly climbing the stairs to her room. A room she now knew once belonged to another young woman whose life had been cut short. Her own situation, while still grave, did not seem so bad now. At least she was still  _ alive _ . Her mind drifted to the past couple of days and the days yet to come. She crossed the room to the window.

She stood looking out over the darkened streets, her mind a jumbled mess, and her emotions worse. She rested a hand on the swell of her belly, reflecting on what had transpired over the last few months. What she had lost, what she had done. Where it had lead.

Loki was  _ gone _ .

She still had trouble accepting that, believing that he had let go following his fight with Thor, That he had given up. Left her. He had always felt overshadowed by Thor, and perhaps his feelings were warranted. Eisa, however, never had been able to see in Thor what she had in Loki. She never loved him. Yet for Loki, it seemed her love had not been enough.

He had been her best friend for over a millennium, her lover for centuries, and now he was gone. Eisa shut her eyes as once again tears began to fall. She had helped him, trusted him, believed that what he did was for the good of the realm. In the end, it was merely his own interests that he had served, despite having perhaps convinced himself otherwise. Now the people wanted to see justice done, and only one person was left to take the fall.

Yes, _ Loki _ was gone, but she was still here. Now,  _ she  _ was to be put on trial for those crimes.

It was not fair, many had told her so. Yet at the same time, she still felt she deserved it. She had known Loki better than anyone and had let her feelings blind her from his true intentions. What had transpired was as much her fault as his. She would face Odin and accept what sentence he gave her.

Her only hope was that Thor would keep his word, and he would not let his father separate her from her child.

Eisa stood a short while longer before she finally moved to her bed, laying down to try and sleep. It was fitful, plagued once more by nightmares, and once in the night, she was awoken by the familiar icy daggers in her abdomen. It was brief this time, but still enough to warrant her panic. She needed to figure out what plagued her. She feared for her child. Those thoughts kept sleep at bay until exhaustion finally took her. Thankfully her sleep was this time dreamless.

***

When he opened his eyes his vision blurred, pain stretching over every fiber of his being. Was this death? An eternity of blind suffering?

Motion caught his attention and he forced his eyes to focus, to register something about where he was. As his consciousness became clearer he realized he was not alone, but surrounded by monstrous alien creatures. The next thing he noticed was that he was restrained, helpless to whatever his captors decided to subject him to.

Expressionless, mindless creatures. Clearly at the beck and call of a higher power. One approached him, noticing his awakened state. He went to speak, to say something, get some information about his location. Instead, he caught sight of an even more threatening creature as it made its way toward him. A hand touched his forehead and pain exploded behind his eyes. “ _ Sleep! _ ” 

His mind went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again am blown away by the support you guys have given me throughout this. Thank you all so very much, and I hope you stick around for what comes next, for you have likely noticed by now that I'm a train that just won't stop. 
> 
> I'm gonna take a brief break just to recoup before I post the next one. I'm leaving for Rock USA Thursday morning, and I'll be coming home Sunday just to go to a Halestorm concert. So the next fic will likely go up the following Monday or Tuesday. It'll give me time to get the chapter written and done well.
> 
> With that said, be on the lookout for **All They Ever Wanted**. That will be the title of the Avengers sequel. I can't wait for this one guys. I love the Avengers, and it's gonna be a lot of fun to explore with Eisa in the mix. I hope to see all of you there! :)
> 
> If any on my US readers happen to be going to the above mentioned things you should totally let me know. That would be awesome. I love you guys.
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Reader question: Predictions for the next fic's start. Go for it.


End file.
